Those Butlers and Those Masters
by SuPa4Natural
Summary: "What is your name?" "Ciel Phantomhive" "Do you really love your butler Sebastian?" Ciel undergoes a mental therapy unknowingly by someone who seems to understand him too much. Who is this therapist? An angel with lies or a demon with truth? Will Ciel finally admit what he feels? Will Sebastian finally know about the secret feelings? SebXCiel AloisXClaude (YAOI)
1. That Butler, Obscurity

_So, yah it's my first submission and my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic... I know the summary sucks and all but I hope you enjoy this crap._

_ I'd like to thank all the viewers... I really don't expect any review but every review is appreciated._

_I'll update every day for some extent then I'll decide then when I'll update. _

_Once I finish the second chapter's edits, I'll post it._

_Review please~ **SuPa4Natural** 3 _

* * *

Chapter 1: That Butler, _Obscurity _

"Keep moving folks! There's nothing to see here!"One of the police man had said publicly. The crowd, ignoring all the warning stretched their necks to get a glimpse of the poor girl who just jumped off the roof. "Where's that Ellison?" one of the men shouted at his inferior worker. The man paled at his senior and replied sadly "...uh...Not arrived...at the moment..." The senior officer flashed his raging eyes to the man who had nearly fainted.

Out of nowhere, a sudden hush of awkwardness and constraint fell on the mass. In the midst of the clamour, the Phantomhive demon duo had entered and made their way with velvet tread and studied unconcern across the throng of officers and policemen in the crime scene. The senior officer approached the duo as he impatiently scoffed at the head of the Phantomhive manor "Kid, it's not a place to play at!"

Ciel smiled his standard flustering smile and raised his head to glance at the middle aged officer "You are right. It's the field where I battle, officer Claymont." Officer Claymont widened his eyes in horror. Somehow there seemed an element of embarrassment flushed all over the officer's face, all white beneath its tan and his eyes dilated discomfiture. "Earl...Phan-t...om-hive?"

The duo ignored the humiliated officer and entranced the crime scene. "So this is the new victim?" Ciel turned to his butler. "Yes, young master..." Sebastian explained "Ms Margaret Linton, a 16 year old. Time of death- 11th February, today, at around 3pm. Her body was discovered in the morning at 6pm by, Sister Resker of the Holy Church. The assumption till now is that this young lady had committed suicide by leaping of the roof of the church." Ciel rubbed his chin slightly and said "This is the sixth victim of the week." Sebastian nodded and looked at the body. The girl had rich brown hair, her eyes were closed and her body lay dead in the pool of her own blood.

The other investigators covered up the body with a black sheet and carried her away. The suicides were flowing like a river continuously since Monday, 6th February. Every day since then, ladies between the age of 15 and 20 had committed suicide in six different ways. The first slit her throat, the second shot herself on the head, the third plunged a dagger on the heart, the fourth hung her on the ceiling, and the fifth drank poison and now leaping off roof of a church.

While Ciel and Sebastian were in deep mental meditation, the crowd dispersed discovering that there was nothing left to see. Ciel too decided that it was time to leave. He turned away from the crowd and walked to his carriage. Sebastian, who was observing and calculating suspects, followed suit instantly.

London was killingly bitter in February evenings, making the people walking out in the cold scrunch up their hands into a ball and hose them into their warm self-made cocoon pockets. While everyone shivered and walked by, the duo entranced their carriage.

"Sebastian, I want you to find some information about all the victims. There must be some kind of pattern for these killings." Ciel grimly ordered his demon butler. "Are suggesting these suicides are murders?" Sebastian observed, interrogatively. "Yes, these are not suicides. One suicide would be a normal suicide, two suicides followed by the first suicide—it's no coincidence. There must be some kind of pattern of this murder... And I want you to find out..." Ciel replied as he glanced at his butler sitting opposite to him.

The rest of the journey to the hotel was silent. As the demon observed his master, he was astounded. The little master was resting chin on his hand and biting his index finger's nail! At once, with no further staring, Sebastian got up and pulled away Ciel's hands away from his mouth. The master was dumbfounded with his angelic eyes glaring at his demon butler. Sebastian sighed and looked at his master "Young master, you have certainly developed a bad habit." Ciel wasn't paying attention. He pulled away his hand and continued his bad habit and ignored his butler.

Sebastian pinched the top his nose and sighed again. He quickly pulled away his hand Ciel's mouth and this time not loosely as before. "Hey!" Ciel shot up. "You have not been paying attention lately, young master. I said that you have to release your bad habit before it becomes your addiction." Ciel wasn't paying attention yet again. He tried his best to unleash his hand from his butler's glove encased ones but he was out strengthened. He never felt so weak before. Though he was a demon, Ciel never accepted a defeat from him but this time instantly he gave up.

Even Sebastian was taken aback. His little master never gave up, ever. _I didn't expect him to give up so easily..._ But not long as he gripped his master tighter, he almost wanted to explode by what his little demon did. Ciel was stretching his neck and **biting his nail** again while it was caged by his butler's hand. Then suddenly a bump made the standing butler loose his grip when he inched his perfect brows together in astonishment. Ciel had misguidedly bit his finger.

Sebastian quickly pulled away his hand while Ciel straightened himself out. The butler took off his glove only to find two little bite marks on his finger. Ciel laughed as he watched his butler's bewildered manner. "You're late, Sebastian! It's already an addiction...Haha" Ciel laughed as he bit his nail. Sebastian didn't know how to respond. His master's dissimilar manner had rattled him wildly. Never in his past years of service had he seen such a manner in his little master.

Sebastian opened his mouth to comment but stopped when the little demon smirked wildly before releasing another laugh. "You shouldn't laugh too much, young master..." Sebastian said not knowing what to comment further. "If I recall, aren't you the one who told me..." Ciel paused his ministrations and sat up straight pulling off an emotionless face "Young master, laughter is the best remedy." Ciel laughed as he stopped his mocking process at his butler. "That was an absurd imitation, young master." Sebastian stated as he gloved his hand again.

The carriage halted. The duo stopped their conversation at once. Sebastian got off at once as he held himself near the door to help the little demon to get off. They quickly trailed to the hotel and encountered the receptionist. "Our key, please." Sebastian said to the old man who they had handed their key to before leaving in the evening. The man turned to the board with brass keys and picked up one and handed to the butler. "Thank you."

Ciel walked towards their room as Sebastian followed his lead. The hotel was not much fancy. The walls were painted peach with the ceilings white and the floor carpeted. There were several pictures hanging on the walls and the hall with vases filled with merry and fresh orchids. Ciel stopped before the door as Sebastian turned in the key and opened the door. They ushered in quickly and closed the door. "Would you like anything before going to sleep, young master?" Sebastian asked as he took out his pocket watch and noted the time. It was eight thirty seven.

"No," was Ciel's reply. Ciel took off his hat and waited as Sebastian took off his coat. The butler silently undressed his master as he got him into his night shirt. Sebastian neatly folded his master's clothes and kept them neatly on the couch. The room was grand with a king sized bed, a gold framed mirror, a comfortable couch, two windows, a joint bathroom and a cupboard. Ciel sighed as he jumped onto the bed and laid there as he bit his nail. "Did my bite hurt you?" Ciel asked as he bit his nail. Sebastian was shocked and rattled, again. He turned to his master to face him. All he wanted to answer was 'no' but something else escaped his throat "You can never tend to hurt me, young master..." That came out entirely wrong. Ciel glanced up to his butler in surprise.

With a single move, Sebastian's gloved finger laid on Ciel's soft lips. Ciel instantly shivered and widened his stare. His heart raced, his mind lost control, his body paralyzed, his ears burnt and his stare turned into a gaze. He had never felt so flushed before. His cheeks crept into a red blush as his lips were sealed off by Sebastian's finger. His butler put his other hand over his own lips signalling Ciel to keep quite. Ciel didn't move; he froze at his butler's instant actions. Sebastian didn't focus much on his little demon; instead he was focusing on a certain something. He removed his finger and gazed over the little figure before him.

"Young master..." Sebastian whispered "I heard someone coming this way. Not a human but a demon... I think it's spying us. I want you to quietly hide into the cupboard and not come out until I come to receive you..." Ciel nodded immediately not knowing what to do. "And also..." Sebastian moved his hands over to his master's buttons and quickly unbuttoned. "What are you doing?!" Ciel hissed wildly. "Sh... The demon won't be able to pick up your scent if you are not in your clothes. Instead, please forgive me and wear this." Sebastian took off his coat and dressed his bare master. He picked up the little master and opened the cupboard.

"Now, young master, don't make any loud movement and don't attract the demon's attention by any means." By saying the last words, Sebastian slowly landed Ciel inside the cupboard and closed the door with a little open space for air. Ciel quietly moved in and moved his back to the cupboard wall. He heard a knock on the door.

Outside Sebastian was ready to attack the demon. He slipped his silver knife in his fists preparing himself. He quickly calculated the demon's steps and where he could get him easily. The door knocked again followed by another knock. Sebastian swiftly crept near the door and turned on the knob slightly. He saw a black silhouette and pounced upon the...maid.

The maid had paled and screamed when Sebastian quickly retracted his silver knives and covered her mouth with his free hand. He silently whispered something into her ears lustfully as Ciel peaked with his uncovered eye from the small opening. The maid blushed and nodded and closed the door leaving the two alone. Sebastian moved towards the cupboard and revived his master.

"What was that about? Where's that demon of yours?" Ciel asked quizzically. Sebastian pinched his nose bridge as he carried his master to his bed. "The demon must've sensed my presence. That is why I felt the demonic aura weaken when the door opened." Sebastian replied as he took off his coat from the little body and brought his over sized night shirt. "I apologize for not alerting you soon." Sebastian apologized as he dressed the little master and got up. Ciel pulled his legs up in the bed and under the sheets as he rested his head on the bed.

"Did you find out who it was?" Ciel interrogated as he bit his nails. Sebastian sighed and turned to him "No, I didn't recognize his demonic aura though it seemed familiar. I've had the feeling that this demon had been taking a great interests in our movement, young master."

"So this demon is spying on us..." Ciel said as he stared at the ceiling blankly. He then turned to his butler and said "Find out about this demon too then." Ciel didn't waste any time and got under the covers and turned away from his butler. Sebastian bowed and blew the candles. "Goodnight, young master."

XXX

_What does he think? Just by loading me with millions of work, everything will just work out? That little demon! _

Sebastian mentally scoffed as he watched his master sleep with his supernatural bloody red eyes in the blinding darkness. The partly opened window had let the gleams of the almost full moon fall on his master's face. His pale face giving off a holy glow as he his nearly closed eyes glittered magically. His little mouth panted for air gradually as his lips curved into a little faint smile. It seemed to the demon butler that his master had drifted into a sweet dream. The thought of his master's relaxation had made Sebastian a little envious.

Without further delay, Sebastian went out on his assignment. Since the sight of humans was rarely seen, he leaped and ran in his demonic manner, collecting information, suspects and evidences. The last spot for his list was the church itself. Since his dress up wasn't fixed up for a trip to a church, he decided to sneak up quietly. The church was dark, all the lights turned off, only the candles before the Lord's statue had lit the church.

He walked into the massive gothic style main entrance. He scanned each and every corner of the church and found it was empty—almost. He raised a brow and stopped. The demonic aura that had loomed in his senses before was lurking in the empty dark church. He sniffed and realized a familiar scent. He walked up to the main hall. There were long empty benches, with a stained glass of Jesus and candles lit before a large statue.

"I should've known..." Sebastian said as he glared up to the dark corner of the room "It was you..."

"My, my... You are always the same, Naberius." A voice called out from the dark nook. "How long has it been, Amon?" Sebastian asked and stated "And kindly call me Sebastian."

"Is that your human name your master gave you?" the dark silhouette interrogated. "Yes, you are correct, Amon." Sebastian answered as a smirk flit across his pale face. "Still stuck with same smirk, I see...**Sebastian**" the voice declared with emphasis on his name. "After all these years, you still remember it?" Sebastian walked towards the voice. "How can I tend to forget it, Naberius-I mean Sebastian?" the voice drew away from the light. "Still don't want to show yourself?" Sebastian said walking closer to the demon.

"No, I can't...Sebastian, it was nice meeting you; just didn't expect it to be in a church. Anyway, I'll head back. I hope we meet again." And before Sebastian could ask anything about all the 'spying' stuff, the demon vanished. Sebastian stood ghastly as a smirk formed over his lips. "Still the same, Amon..."

* * *

_The so called 'Amon' is my OC. His real name is something else...Please review so that I can post another chapter that reveals his true idendity._

_Truly, All reviews and reviews are honorable. It's kind of a inspiration and motivation. _

_Chow, Namaste~ **SuPa4Natural **_


	2. That Master, Investigation

_As promised, the second chapter... _

_Please review! Third chapter is already done and only editing is left..._

_SO please please review! _

_I appreciate every review... I got no reviews in the first chapter... It felt really demotivating._

_Kuroshitsuji is not mine... (I wish it was but it's not)_

_Alois: Hey, what the hell, bitch? I'm not in this story at all!_

_Me: Calm down, Alois. You'll come in soon. I promise. And for your surprise...*whispers into his ear*_

_Alois: *squeels* *glomps me madly* Thank you! Thank you! Yeah, I'll make sure he'll (fucking Claude) love me this time!_

_Me: Yeah, I forgot to mention that you are dead right now..._

_Alois: *disappears*_

_Me: Alois...? _

**_SuPa4Natural~_**

* * *

"It's time to wake up, young master." Sebastian bent down to bring out his dozing master who was drifting in his cosy cocoon. With an irritated groan, Ciel flipped to the side and raised his hands to stretch out when accidently; the youngster caught his butler's hair and pulled it with him. In instance, the baffled little demon sat up straight. Ciel was still holding his raven lock when he left it and turned into scarlet. "I apologize for the...uh..." Sebastian was rattled "uh...position..." He trailed off the last word.

Ciel scowled at the demon as a smirk formed on the butler's lips. Sebastian had already prepared for his little demon's breakfast. As he silently smirked and poured tea in the cup, Ciel yawned alertly to prevent from holding his butler's raven hair again. Sebastian brought Ciel's clothes as he unbuttoned his night shirt.

"I'll do it myself!" Ciel slapped away Sebastian's hand making him puzzled for a moment. "But..." Sebastian was cut off by a glare from Ciel. Sebastian smirked raising his brow and waited patiently as his master undressed turning his back against him and slipped in his formal clothes.

Ciel was miserably trying to button his shirt but failed for the third time which felt like eternity. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel poked out his little tongue while trying to button up his shirt. He didn't realize how cute he looked in that position. Finally, Sebastian gave up his patience and kneeled to button up his master. "May I ask why you want to dress up by **yourself**?" Sebastian asked as he chuckled lightly. "I...I just wanted to distract my hand...to...to stop biting my nail..." Ciel replied as he turned away his face from the taller male.

As Sebastian finished, he got up and slightly held his master's chin to face him. "It seems young master has finally paid attention to me." Sebastian smirked as Ciel slapped his hand again and folded his hands before his chest as he tilted his head slightly. Sebastian found it so cute that he couldn't help but smile at his little demon. "Hurry up and stop standing like a column, Sebastian!" Sebastian followed the order and dressed up his master completely.

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed as he sipped his cup of Earl Grey tea and raised his leg for Sebastian to slip in his shoes. "Did you find the information?" Ciel asked his butler. "Yes..." Sebastian said as he slipped his shoes on Ciel's foot "It seems that these women were all new members of the church. Since we had come here just in time to investigate the sixth victim, the other bodies were already taken away. I did find their name and ages." Sebastian paused as he took out a paper from his chest pocket.

"These are the names, their ages, time of death and the cause of the death." Ciel took the paper and observed for a while. "The murder must've killed them and left them in a state where is looked like a suicide." Ciel stated. Sebastian nodded. "As far as I came to know, the next victim is someone called Sandy Bronze. She lives in the east of London." Sebastian concluded.

Ciel tied his eye patch as he got up and turned to Sebastian "Let's pay the next victim a visit." Sebastian bowed as he opened the door for Ciel. While in the way out, Sebastian gave the key to the receptionist. "We'll be back by the evening." The receptionist nodded. They both walked out and witnessed their carriage which was waiting for their arrival. Ciel got in first and Sebastian followed suit.

"So how far is the destination?" Ciel interrogated. "An hour ride, young master." Sebastian heard Ciel sigh. "Do you know the exact house?" Ciel asked his butler. Sebastian nodded. "Yes, the house lies in a small town there. The town is across an apple orchid." Sebastian stopped to observe Ciel's actions and continued as he smiled "It is said that the orchid has the best apples of London."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and smirked "Then be sure to collect some." It was fifteen minutes after that Ciel commenced his vice again. His mouth had been itching to bite his nail again. He breathed a heave of relief as he bit his nail impatiently. No longer after that, Sebastian who was sitting opposite to him, sat next to him. Ciel was shocked. He ignored him and continued biting his nail. After few seconds, he felt a hand on his used hand.

Sebastian edgily pulled away his hand from his mouth and held it tight. Ciel flinched at the tightness and held a stare at him. "Let me go!" "You're not going to leave your habit, are you?" Sebastian simply smiled and tightened his grip. Ciel winced mentally as he felt his hand being crushed bit by bit. Sebastian smirked at Ciel's fashion. But Ciel's mouth was longing for his nail again. He could feel his mouth go dry and so he raised his free hand and bit his nail.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighed. He grabbed his free and held it above his head. Ciel winced and shifted his back to the wall. Ciel was caged by the demon's tight grip. He shut his eyes tightly as his mouth felt dry. His mind screamed for his nail as he made a wretched attempt to get his hands free. Ciel cried in pain as Sebastian gripped his hands tighter than before. "Ah! Sebastian! Let me go!"

"If I let you go, you'll bite your nail again." Sebastian stated. Ciel tried to wriggle out the grip but his efforts were useless. The demon was too powerful. He winced, he flinched, he wriggled; he tried his best. Sebastian smirked as he found Ciel learning his lesson.

"Will you bite your nails again, naughty boy?" Sebastian teased him. Ciel cried softly. "I...I can't! My mouth feels dry without them!" Ciel whimpered. He suddenly felt something on his lips; something soft and smooth. Something like rose petals gently brushed his plump pink lip. He opened his eyes only to widen them more when he found out what it was!

Sebastian simply locked his lips with his little demon. Ciel wanted it stop it but couldn't speak. "Mm...Se—tian!" Ciel called out. The demon ignored him and licked his lips, asking for an entrance. Ciel refused. He fought bitterly as he tried to stop it. His cheeks were flushed. His heart raced, his mind lost control, his body paralyzed, his ears burnt and his stare turned into a gaze. It was all the same when Sebastian had placed his finger on his lips before; but only this time it was replaced by his lips.

Sebastian didn't stop licking his lips and asking for an entrance. When Ciel refused, he slightly tightened his grip which made Ciel part his mouth. Sebastian pushed his tongue immediately inside his little mouth. Ciel grasped as Sebastian's tongue explored his dark cave. Surprisingly, Ciel shut his eyes and moaned weakly. "Mmm..." Ciel shot open his eyes as he revised his thoughts. There was no way he was enjoying this! Even so with his butler! Ciel wiped the thought of pleasure from his mind as his cheeks flushed into deeper shade of red.

Sebastian's eyes smiled slyly as Ciel couldn't help but moan again. His eyes fluttered in pleasure as his tongue entwined with the demon's tongue. Their taste infused with each other, making Ciel taste every bit of his butler's flavour. Sebastian smirked slightly as Ciel moaned, once again, this time louder than before. Finally after realising Ciel needed to breathe, Sebastian broke the kiss, offering Ciel to breath. He panted wildly as his heart raced bitterly. His eyes were still shut in embarrassment. His whole face including his ears was all in different shades of scarlet and red. Sebastian removed his hands and straightened himself out.

Ciel opened and flinched when he saw his butler smirk and lick his lips tastily. "**What the hell was that pervert?!**" Ciel scowled at his butler as he wiped his lips. Sebastian smirked and sat next to him gently stopping him from brushing his lips wildly. "I thought you said your mouth was feeling dry and I didn't have any water..."

"And you kissed me?!" Ciel cried. _This demon stole my first kiss?!_

"That was merely an encounter of our lips, young master."

"Yeah and it's called kissing, bastard!" Ciel scowled as he sat away from him. "I just wanted to transfer my wetness to your dry mouth, young master..." Sebastian reasoned as he smirked. Ciel shivered at the creepy smirk. "You did enjoy it..." Ciel's uncovered eye wanted to bug out. "What?!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian hushed his master as he placed his finger on his little lips again. Ciel instantly slapped it away and glared at him "I didn't!" Ciel crossed his swollen arms before his chest.

"Then what was that pleasant moans for?" Sebastian teased the shorter male. Ciel blushed before shooting glares at his butlers again. He impatiently bit his nail again. "It seems you want to do it again..." Sebastian smirked as he travelled close to him. Ciel quickly let go his hand and clutched it into a ball. "Don't get—" he was cut off by a sudden halt of the carriage.

They both stared at each other confusingly.

"Are we there already?" Ciel asked quizzically. "No" Sebastian replied surprisingly. They both stared outside. It was all a thick jungle. The trees bore fully grown apples and green leaves. "How come we're in a jungle?" Ciel asked confusingly. "This is not a jungle, my lord; it's a large apple orchid." Sebastian explained as he got off the carriage. Ciel eagerly got off too.

Once they were outside, Ciel looked round while Sebastian inspected the matter. "What is it?" Sebastian asked the driver. "It seems the horses are afraid from something behind that tree" he said pointing out to a huge apple tree.

The duo looked at each other confusingly. As Sebastian made up his mind to inspect it, Ciel was still in the dreading thought of those activities. Sebastian sighed as he approached the tree. Ciel instantly followed him, curious about what it was. They could hear something walking. They slowly walked to the tree when all of a sudden—

A little kitten pounced upon Ciel!

"Get it...*Achoo*...OFF! Get it off at once!" Ciel cried as his allergies blurted out. Sebastian quickly pulled away the little white furry kitten and held it in his arms. "Well aren't you cute? What's your name, little kitty?" Sebastian nuzzled it in his arms as Ciel stared in despair and started sneezing wildly. "Keep...*Achoo*...it...away from...*Achoo*...me!"

Ciel walked behind the tree to stay away from the feline as Sebastian followed him. To his astonishment there was a girl lying under the tree! Ciel held back instantly to examine the figure before him. The girl had raven black short bangs with longer hair with pale skin and lean body. She had beautifully aligned eye lashes and brows with her little pink lips slightly parted. She wore a navy blue long coat with gold and scarlet borders and buttons. She wore a white ribbon before her white shirt and complimented them with black booty shorts. She had worn black stockings till her thighs and white heeled boots from her knee. She seemed as if she was dead or sleeping as her eyes were fully closed.

Ciel quietly gestured Sebastian to come and check whether she is alive. Sebastian quietly kneeled down with the kitten and touched her neck for heart beats. Suddenly the girl's eyes popped open, revealing bright emerald orbs and she got up immediately. She wasted no time as she pulled out two guns from inner gun holders and pointed it sharply, one at Sebastian and other at Ciel.

The gun was quite remarkable. It was silver with roses and intertwined stems engraved on it with wooden holder that had a blurry initial. "Who are you?" The girl's part rough part silky voice spilled before the duo. "Who would...*Achoo*...you be?" Ciel asked as he tried best to ignore his allergy. "I asked first, deaf boy!" the girl replied. "There's no need for guns, young lady. We are no enemies. We'll tell you who we are." Sebastian said politely as the kitten in his hands leaped off and nudged the girl's leg.

"No. First tell me your names!" The girl's emerald eyes glared at Sebastian and then to Ciel. Her hair had a little strand that curved curl on her crown area; Ciel noted. Her black gloved index finger was about to trigger the gun that was pointing to Sebastian. "I am Ciel...*Achoo*...Phantomhive and this...*Achoo*...is my butler Sebastian Micheallis." Ciel finally answered. Sebastian bowed slightly. The girl paused for a moment and looked at the duo with confused expression. Then the girl heaved a certain 'tsk' and retracted her guns in her gun holders.

"Are you really Ciel Phantomhive?" she asked quizzically. Ciel nodded before releasing another sneeze. "Why?" Sebastian asked. "I just thought him to be..." She paused slightly raising her perfect brow.

"Bigger?" Sebastian asked as he chuckled lightly. "No, actually, after all that rumours I thought him to be smaller."

She picked up her kitten and carried her black suit-bag that was lying nearby. "Who would you be?" Sebastian asked as he stared at the girl. "My name is...Catherine Cambridge." She replied finally. "What were you doing here, lady Cambridge?" Sebastian asked politely. "I was passing by the jungle to go to the east of London..." "All...*Achoo*...alone?" Ciel asked still irritated by his allergy.

"Well I had my carriage but I decided to walk till the town." She said as she stroked her little white kitten. "Why?" Ciel asked. "I heard there were the best apples in this jungle, so I sent back my carriage and walked here to taste the apples by myself." She said as she opened her bag and showed an apple. "But how did you reach all the way up there?" Sebastian asked suspiciously as he noticed the trees were preferably tall and the girl was in heels. "I didn't. My bullets did." She replied. "Your...Kitten...*Achoo...?" Ciel asked confusingly. She shook her head and took out one of her guns and aimed it skilfully at an apple.

BANG!

The single shot made the apple fall on the grass. The kitten ran and carefully rolled it and brought it to Catherine. She picked it up and offered it to them. Sebastian accepted it and thanked her politely. Ciel thought for a moment and turned to the raven haired girl. "Why don't you come with us? We are also going to the same place." Sebastian was shocked at his master's offer. He looked over to him and raised a brow with nothing but distrust in his red eyes. Ciel smirked. Sebastian knew what was going on. He invited her so that he couldn't give him all that punishment again! _That sly demon! _Sebastian thought.

Catherine was puzzled for a moment but then she answered "I don't want to be interference to you, Mr Phantomhive." Ciel chuckled. "Oh no, you would actually be a delightful...*Achoo*...companion!" Ciel said as he walked toward the carriage. Sebastian quietly offered a hand for her bag but she declined. Even Ciel was surprised that this girl resisted the demon's looks. If Sebastian had asked to anyone else, she (sometimes he) would've fainted already. The trio slipped in the carriage and the carriage carried on again.

Sebastian had taken a seat next to his little demon while Catherine took the seat opposite of them. "You have a really nice kitten, Lady Catherine." Sebastian commented. "Thank you." Her rosy lips faintly curved as she slightly stroked her kitten again. "What would be...her name?" Sebastian asked with emphasis. "Elizabeth...But I prefer to call her Lizzy..." Catherine replied. Sebastian chuckled whereas Ciel laughed mentally.

_I can't believe her cat's name is Elizabeth! _Ciel thought.

"Can I hold her?" Sebastian asked slightly smirking to Ciel. Ciel nearly jumped up when he said that. Catherine innocently looked at the duo and replied "But Mr. Phantomhive has an allergy...Wouldn't it turn fatal if Lizzy is too near?"

Ciel and Sebastian both widened their eyes and turned to her. "How did you know...*Achoo*...I have allergy?" Ciel shot up a stare at her in amusement. "Why would I not know it? You've been sneezing like hell since we met, Mr. Phantomhive." She replied as she tossed her raven hair. "But how did you identify that he had allergies particularly of cats?" Sebastian shot a suspicious look at her. She sighed and held Lizzy near Ciel. Instantly, the room filled with loud sneezing and coughing. She drew back her kitten and gently stroked its head again as the kitten mewed and purred cutely.

Sebastian was dumbfounded whereas Ciel coughed and sneezed like hell. Catherine, who observed his discomfort, opened her bag and took out a piece of white clothe with strips at each end. "Here, Mr. Phantomhive, this shall help you with your allergy." She handed him the cloth.

Ciel took it and looked confusingly at the emerald eyed lady. "You have to wear it like a mask. It will prevent the air you inhale from being contaminated by the allergy." She reasoned. He pushed the strings behind each of his ears and in a few moments, he stopped sneezing completely as the mask shielded and covered his mouth and nose.

The trio had settled for a silence for a moment when the kitten began to get out of Catherine's warm embrace forcefully. She was shocked for a moment when Sebastian slightly took a hold of it and turned to the raven haired owner "I think she is hungry." "You really must be a cat person..." she said as her emerald eyes scoured into her bag once again. Sebastian smirked at the comment whereas Ciel frowned at him behind his opaque barrier. "But how do you not know that your little cute kitten is hungry?" Sebastian asked as Catherine handed him some milk in a bottle with a little opening. Sebastian warmly fed the white furry kitten as Catherine sighed.

"I have not been with Lizzy for long. In fact, my butler gifted me ten little kittens just yesterday and Lizzy here followed me everywhere so I had to take her with me." She reasoned grimly. Ciel was shocked for a moment. _Her butler gifted ten of these creatures to her yesterday? He must be truly better than Sebastian. _Ciel drifted into his thoughts for a moment and turned to face the scarlet eyed male.

Sebastian was feeding the milk to the little creature with utmost care in his arms. The kitten nuzzled in his hold and flowed into a nap shortly after Sebastian finished feeding him. Ciel noticed there was still some milk left and stared at the half filled bottle. Sebastian on noticing this slyly commented "Do you also want me to feed you some of the milk?"

Ciel flushed into deep shade of red where as Catherine covered her plum lips and slightly chuckled at the duo. "As if you have ever fed me! Your sense of humour sucks, Sebastian!" Ceil scowled hiding his embarrassment.

* * *

_So there is my OC no. 2... 'Catherine Cambridge'... (Psh... I know the name sucks.)_

_Take that Elizabeth (Ciel's so called 'overexcited bitch') ! I hate that Lizzy that's why the cat's name is Lizzy. Spoiler~ (It's gonna die soon.)_

_Amon: What the hell? Why am I not here? I thought you were going to disclose my identity._

_Me: *facepalms* Really? C'mon! I updated this within hours! You'll be in the next chapter!_

_Amon: *disappears*_

_Me: I know how you feel Dean... (Supernatural)_

_Fan Girls: You suck at yaoi!_

_Me: Cause it's my first ever yaoi bitchez..._

_Ciel: Why am I so OOC?_

_Me: *glomps* Come on! You were getting all wild with Sebastian!_

_Sebastian: *ahem* Excuse me, what?_

_Me: I'm outta here! *disappears*_

_Ciel & Sebby: S4N...?_

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review or else... (I got nothing, just joking)_


	3. That Butler, Arguments

Sorry for the awfully long chapter...

Alois: When am I going to appear?

Me: 'Cmon! I still have to think about your entry!

Alois: It should be something like Claude being my bitch and we're caught getting all wild together!

Me: -_- *out of service*

Alois: *poof and gone*

OOC Ciel: Please, my dear readers, review S4N's hardwork... She's posting it like hell! Please! Or else I can't go wild with Sebby again!

OOC Sebby: Please review! Please review! Or else I can't give young master punishments...(aaahhh those punishments)

Me: *on service again* Yah, please review! And I don't own Kuroshitsuji only Catherine and Amon are mine!

* * *

The carriage had finally stopped in the town square indicating that it was time for the trio to split. Catherine wasted no time for Sebastian to get out and escort her; she quickly opened the carriage door herself and got off. Shortly after, Lizzy followed her. "Thank you very much for your kindness, Mr Phantomhive and Mr Sebastian. I'll be taking my leave now." Catherine picked up her bag and took out a black soft hat with a red ribbon and rose sewn on it and walked away with Lizzy behind her heels. Before Sebastian or Ciel could ask her anything she thanked them and wandered off.

The carriage once again put a move on its wheel and headed for the victim's home.

Ciel was truly shocked by the quick departure of the girl. He turned to watch her leave when suddenly something grabbed him by the waist. He flinched and turned to face his demon. His red eyes were fixed on his blue ones. His hands had clutched the little demon's waist as he struggled to get out of his grasp. Ciel was now agape by his butler's quick movements. He hit the older (A lot older) male on his chest with small fists and tried to wiggle out but did not succeed. "Sebastian! Leave me at this instance!" Ciel charged at his butler.

Sebastian smirked as he watched his little demon struggle in his grasp. He ignored to comment any further and quickly got a hold of Ciel's both hands and held it above the younger male's head. Ciel winced as several chills crawled up to his spine and his heart beat got faster than usual. His face started to colour underneath the cloth. He grasped for air as he was backed up to the wall of the carriage. Ciel shut his eyes in embarrassment as his butler's cool breathe fell upon his burning face. Sebastian was so close yet so far from his intensions. He could do nothing with the cloth over his little mouth, could he?

Ciel slowly opened his eyes as he found the raven haired male's breath stop. His heart nearly crushed his ribs out when he found out he was doing. Sebastian's pearly white teeth had clutched the mask and were now pulling it away from his face! "Sebastian, stop! No don't...ah...!" Ciel whimpered. Sebastian smirked as he saw the flushed face of the little boy before him. Finally the cloth had left his face's surface.

"Seba—ah..." Ciel's screams were cut off by the other's man lips. Their lips were again locked so were their flavours. A sweet tingling taste infused with a spicy touch. Ciel breathed out wildly before he opened his mouth to protest again. "Seb...ah...mm...Seb—" he was cut off again; this time by his tongue caged by other male's tongue. "Mmm..." Ciel purred weakly. Sebastian smirked at the result of his actions. Ciel got to taste his butler once again, this time in untouched corners of his cave. The little boy stopped struggling and started moaning and exploring only when a bump made his eye pop opened his pleasured mind.

Sebastian smirked as Ciel moaned again but struggled with him again. _He surely is stubborn... _Ciel's mind didn't drift this time; not this time! He pulled out the previously unseen energy from his body and forced the demon to get off him. Sebastian finally parted his mouth with a line of saliva still entwining their mouths. Ciel hungrily panted for air as the red eyed man watched him lung up every bit of air.

"Get off! Now, that's an order Sebastian!" Ciel scowled. Sebastian smirked and left his little arms. "How many time do I need to repeat, pervert?! Don't do that! What the hell was that for anyway?! I didn't bite my nail!" Ciel scolded his butler mightily. His butler silently smiled and listened to his angry master. He smirked before he commented "But young master, I would have to wet your dry mouth that longs for your nails, every now and then..."

Ciel was flushed by his butler's reason. Ciel couldn't continue any further. Sebastian smirked at his master's halt. The rattling smirk reminded Ciel of the previous act every now and then and made him colour a palette for red colour to splatter and mix with different shades of pink and scarlet. The carriage was now filled with nothing but Ciel's heavy panting and the beat of his racing heart. He occasionally looked at his demon who was trailing his blue eyes for a gaze.

The carriage finally stopped on a street filled with line of houses. Sebastian dismounted the carriage as he patiently waited for his annoyed little master. Ciel impatiently got off the carriage, ignoring a helping hand from his butler. Sebastian smirked at his master's irritation. They both stood before a small cottage's door and knocked on it. They could hear someone's feet heading towards the door and finally the door was opened by a young lady. She had plaited blonde hair with warm sand brunette eyes and skin that seemed tanned. She politely inquired the duo about their purpose.

"Ms Sandy Bronze...?" Sebastian opened his lips. The lady nodded. "We just want to know a few things about the last suicides of the week so if..." Before Sebastian could finish the lady let them in; blushing as Sebastian past by her. The cottage was warm but small. The lady escorted them to the living room and made them sit opposite of her. Ciel took the seat as Sebastian stood next to him.

"Yes, I am Sandy Bronze but what do I have to do with the suicides, sir?" she asked watching Ciel cross his legs and explaining. "The suicides, as we see, were not suicides but killings of a single murderer." Ciel stopped as the lady put hand before her lips in astonishment. Ciel continued "And we suspect that you are going to be the seventh target." "My god! What are you saying, sir! I'm about to be killed? But I haven't done anything! I don't want to die already!"

Sebastian sighed at the lady who was afraid of losing her mere life. Ciel carried on "Are you acquainted with the ladies who were killed? We heard that you were a new member at the Holy Church." The girl covered her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. Sebastian was merely shocked whereas Ciel watched the lady sob. The demon reached for his chest pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to the blonde lady. She took and rubbed her swollen red eyes. "I...I wasn't acquainted with anyone. I-have-not... gone to the church yet. But I was called today..." The lady cut off as she sobbed a little less "I couldn't go because I had to...do the house works. So—Father Mandarin said that he'll forgive me and...and come to bless me here." She ended as did her tears.

Sebastian raised a brow at her words. "When will Father Mandarin come, Miss Bronze?" Sebastian asked. "At—2 pm, sir." She answered. Sebastian reached for his pocket and took out his little gold watch. It was 1:12 pm. They still had 48 minutes before he arrived.

Ciel thought it was useless to stay any further so he got up. The lady stood and greeted them at the door. When they left, Sebastian politely kissed her hand; she was ready to marry him. Ciel scoffed at the scene and walked away. His demon butler was at his heels in no seconds. "Are we going to wait for the Father Mandarin, my lord?" Sebastian inquired his annoyed master. "Yes." Ciel said as he walked forward to the town square. Sebastian didn't ask anything further. Ciel was amused by his butler's silence. He turned to see him but he wasn't there.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian sighed. _Really? Can't I enjoy just a few seconds with my love?_ Sebastian gently stroked the black cat's head as the cat nuzzled on his chest. Ciel stumped his feet to the tall male and caught his tail's coat's sleeve. Sebastian smirked as he watched his master being irritated. He felt as if a little boy was seducing him and calling him out to embrace him. He smiled as he let go the cat and turned to face the shorter male.

Ciel scowled angrily as his butler. "If you don't want to follow me then don't! You can't just wander off at one glimpse!" Ciel hissed at his butler. Sebastian simply held the little master's chin and held it to face him. "Missed me so quickly?" Sebastian smirked at Ciel's flushed embarrassment. Ciel didn't receive any muscle to slap away his butler; he froze once again. He quickly turned away to hide his embarrassment. Sebastian smirked and gently kissed his cheek. A thunder struck his mind, giving off chills down his body. A red splash of blood rushed onto his face. His ribs were crushed by his untamed heart. His mind lost its ability react. His pale skin burnt in red and warmer shades. When his mind gained its lost ability, he widened his eyes in repulsion.

Immediately, Ciel jumped out in jolts of amusement. Sebastian chuckled as his flushed expression.

Ciel rubbed away his cheeks cruelly. Suddenly he felt his arms being caught by a hand. "You don't want to ruin such perfect cheeks, do you?" Ciel blushed at the raven haired male. "Leave me!" Sebastian left his little master and smiled. "What are we going to for the rest of the time?" Ciel asked as he turned his head away. "Shall we go into the carriage and continue our interrupted actions?" Sebastian smirked. Ciel wouldn't want to go all wild with the demon again! He hissed at him and walked towards the town square. Sebastian immediately followed suit.

XXX

It was 1:47 pm and the duo was roaming about the town square. Three women had already fainted as they watched Sebastian walk by. Two more joined later when he helped them by holding their luggage for them. Ciel was tired of watching women faint for his butler's 'oh-so-perfect' beauty. "Let's head back!" Ciel ordered his butler. "Oh, I see, young master is jealous." Sebastian read his mind. "What? Why would I be jealous?!" Ciel shot a glare at his butler. Sebastian smirked before replying "Of course, by watching ladies fall for me." With no further comment Ciel walked a little faster. He turned back to face his butler; who was gone.

Sebastian was surrounded by a bevy of women. He excused all of them and walked away as the ladies begged him to stay. Smiling, he walked to the place where his little demon had halted at; only to find he was gone!

_Why am I the one who always has to find him?_

XXX

"Oh, so Mr Sebastian was the eye catcher...I see..." Catherine said as she walked beside Ciel. Her gleaming raven hair was following her while playing and flirting with the air and her little Lizzy was at her heels. He had controlled his allergy for the moment somehow which amazed both of them. "He irritates me so much and I can't help but to get angry..." Ciel scoffed as he folded his arms before his chest angrily. "You know Epictetus once said that any person capable of angering you becomes your master." The girl in black booty shorts stated.

Ciel instantly unfolded his arms and looked at Catherine with pure shock in his eyes. He then breathed slowly and walked at a slower pace. "But it's always him! Everything is just about him!" Ciel declared.

"So what if it's always him? I'm sure you're special too." she said as Ciel's anger slowly burnt itself out.

"Remember, Mr Phantomhive... There are two types of people in the world; first person are those who say 'Here I am. Look at me and give me attention because I'm important.' And the second are those who say 'There you are! Yes, you are important. What shall I do for you?'..." the emerald eyed girl told her blue eyed companion. Ciel gave a confusing look at her.

"Sometimes, just for once...Wouldn't it be nice to be known as the second person type of person, someone others love to have around and someone who radiates warmth and concern?" she asked him as she gazed at him for an answer. "I-I guess..." Ciel thought for a moment. "Then let Mr Sebastian have all that he's getting because the one who is important to others takes you as an important person. Doesn't make you happy?" she asked him with curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

The two were now sitting on a bench at the town square and watching the people around them. Catherine simply dilated that the town was peaceful as Ciel drowned in his thoughts.

_She talks as if she really knows what I'm feeling. May be for once, I can be free while talking with someone. _Ciel concluded that he should be a little more open to his companion.

"I've never thought it that way..." Ciel said as his voice seemed a little lighter "But I think it makes me a tiny bit happier." "See...It's simple." Catherine smiled at him with the smile that was ready to melt any freezing ice or burn out the wildest fire. Ciel thought about it. May be she was right. He knew Sebastian didn't care anyone but him no matter how beautiful the person is...But then the ever ready truth flashed before him; he was a demon.

The moment of their lips being locked together flashed several times in his mind. The time when he moaned with pleasure made him flush into a slight blush. He was quite not sure why he moaned when Sebastian did it. He perfectly knew that he did it to wet his dry mouth and not for any other purpose. Then a certain attention popped in his mind.

_Catherine seems totally understanding...May be if I can tell her, I can handle all the punishments I receive! If I plan this out carefully, she'll surely give me some method to overcome my habit and punishments!_

"Uh...Miss Cambridge..." Ciel was cut off. "Oh, you can call me Catherine." She said as she watched little children lay before them. She bent down to a little girl who seemed so pale and weak; her cheek bones had been seen. Catherine quickly pulled out an apple from her bag and gave it to the girl. The little girl hugged her leg enclosed by her white boot and ran away. Ciel felt more and more confident about his plan.

"Catherine, what would you say about two men embracing and performing such activities?" Ciel asked with confidence in his heart. Catherine didn't get surprised his quick change of subject. "I don't have any objections if they are doing it willingly." She answered as confidently as Ciel. Ciel continued his plan "But what if one of the men had forced such activities on the other man as...a...punishment?" Ciel shambled at his words. "What crime did the man commit for such punishment?" she clashed his question with her question.

"The man...didn't give up on...a bad habit." Ciel answered as he trailed off at the end. She paused as she slightly rubbed her chin and continued "Well, that's an odd punishment for sure but if the bad habit was so bad than maybe he deserved it. Habits are usually wanderers at first then a guest and finally the boss." Ciel was shocked by her last statement.

"What if the one who was being punished had a fiancé?" Ciel flushed at his own question. "First tell me what kind of relationship the two men had?" she inquired with interest gleaming on her face. "Somewhat of master-servant thing...The punishment receiver was the master." Ciel said as he tried to hide that the master he was talking about was himself! "And what about the fiancé and the master? Did they have pleasant relationship?" she continued her inquiries.

"Uh...Their engagement was not their choice. It was their predecessor's choice. However, the master was slightly irritated by his over attached fiancé. She had no idea about this." Ciel answered as he silently felt sadness creep into his heart. "Hm..." Catherine thought for a moment "Did the master show any guiltiness over the situation?" Catherine asked as she gently rubbed her kitten head that was resting beside her leg.

_Guiltiness... _Ciel recalled his moments filled with brutal stubbornness with a little spike of pleasure but he didn't feel guilty what he had done, did he?

"No." Ciel gave a definite reply. "Now, tell me about the master-servant relationship...Was it brutal or something else?" she asked with utmost curiousness reflecting on her clear emerald eyes. Ciel gazed at the emerald eyes for a moment. It seemed to make him remember about Elizabeth, his fiancé, his innocent Lizzy. He turned away not daring to look back and answered truth fully "The relationship was strictly master-servant thing until the bad habit arose. The servant acted like this only when the master did his bad habit but only when they were alone."

Catherine was completely unlocking a careful plan. She ran over the situation a few times, over and over again then coming near to a conclusion. "Did they **love** each other?" she asked as she gently stroked her kitten that produced the sweetest mews. Ciel was agape. The one thing that had made his complicated situation obscured had been revealed but was that it?

_Love...? Demons can't love. No, they can't! But humans can love. But no! I'm no ordinary human! I'm Ciel Phantomhive! How can I love my **butler? Never! **I'm sure of that! I **don't** love Sebastian!_

Once again the mind of Ciel Phantomhive had been over taken by his pride and his vanity.

"No, they didn't love each other." Ciel's words left this throat, leaving several fractures on his heart which his pride had hid from him. Catherine lowered her head as she thought of few suggestions that went with the situation but it really didn't mean anything to her conscience.

"The answer is simple, Mr Phantomhive. The servant must have been fed up with his master's bad habit or else why would he do that? An engaged master who had suitable relationship with his servant was punished by him because of his bad habit through some activities that are against the views of the society...But the servant did this only when he was alone with his master. The fiancé no idea what was going between them probably because both of them had no courage to speak up. The master didn't feel guilty and it certainly shows the servant didn't too." Catherine finally came up with one solution.

Ciel was shocked by her quick arrangement of possibilities. But he wasn't quite whether it was what he had experienced. Catherine still continued following with her suspicions.

"Now, the problem is how one cannot feel guilty when someone is doing such things to him without his agreement? Did the master enjoy his punishment? Did the servant engage in such activities forcefully or willingly? Was all this just for the servant's entertainment? Or was the master too proud and over confident to admit he was attracted to a male? But the two males don't love each other...or maybe they do?" Catherine drifted another of her suspicions.

Ciel was greatly amused by her suspicions. _She doesn't even know what really happened but she came out of so many suspicions and solution even I didn't think of! I don't think she's any normal lady. But what did she mean by the last statement?_

But the two males didn't love each other…or maybe they do?

The last statement replayed several times in his mind and his heart. "Young master!" His thoughts shattered by a familiar voice.

"Young master, why did you run off on your own? You might've gotten hurt or anything could happen to you!" Sebastian approached from far as he clearly showed no expression of worry on his face. "Well, it was nice spending time with you, Mr Phantomhive. I hope you do remember what I told you." She said as she picked up her bag and her black hat and stood up to leave. Before departing for the second time, she leaned on to whisper on his ears coolly.

"A lot of trouble and misunderstanding will disappear if you learn to talk with your butler instead of talking about him." And the lady walked off again, with her kitten at her heels.

"Young master, why did you just run away? You don't know how much I was worried….Our contract was interrupted by some wild demonic aura that locked the ability to find you. I had to search the whole town for you, my lord." Sebastian said as he stood before his little master.

_Ok, Ciel…..Remember what Catherine taught you. First step is eye contact. _Ciel raised his head to meet the two red orbs gazing at his mismatched blue ones. _Second step is confidence. _"**Sebastian**." _Third step is admitting the truth __**with**__ confidence. _"You were right. I was jealous of you getting all the attention." _Fourth step is to keep positive by starting with good sides. _"I know you trying to perform your duty by punishing me for my bad habit." _Fifth step is to confront by asking suggestive questions. _"But would you be willing to give me punishments differently? May I suggest trying other **suitable **punishment?" _Sixth step is not using words like "always", "every time" and "never". These words only antagonize the situation and exaggerate the reality. _"You can give me punishments only when I bite my nail." _Seventh step is apologising without an apology. _"I know it's not my place to say this but I think I have my right to stop such nuisance." _Eighth step is the 'or else' assertion. _ "If we don't do it this way then I may get some motivation to stop my bad habit but I think you are making it worse." _Ninth step is locking a grip. _Ciel firmly caught Sebastian's sleeve. _Last step is smile…. But I….._

_**Ciel faced Sebastian and without any other motives, he simply curved his plum lips and looked into the depths of the demon's eyes.**_

* * *

_Amon: Where the hell am I?_

_Me: Next chapter!_

_Amon: *disappear*_

_Fan girls: Hey! Why is your OC so girly? And why is she wearing booty shorts? Isn't it 18th century?_

_Me: First of all, she's a GIRL! Better read on to find out about that!_

_Thank you for reading! _

**_SuPa4Natural_**


	4. That Master, Settlements

_This really sucks...No reviews at all... That's really disappointing but atleast you took the time to read so thank you (Sincerely)._

_But I'd like to thank _**_Luixjette _**_and LittleMissMexx for the generous favorites! I appreciate it so much!_

Alois: I'm not in this chapter either, bitch!

Me: Continue calling me that and you'll never appear in any chapter!

Alois: I'm soooooo soory S4N! *hugs me tight*

Me: Fine... Just be patient! You'll come I swear! I just love you and that fucking Claude's pairing too much!

Alois: *tears drooling out* Thank you! Thank you! *disappears*

Ciel: I definitely don't belong to S4N nor does the entire Kuroshhitsuji! Get it!

Me: Awww... You smiled in the last chapter!

Ciel: *glares* That was so OOC!

Me: Wuteva! I like it!

(Oh yeah! If you don't like yaoi don't read!)

* * *

_The child; so innocent yet so sinful, so meek yet so arrogant and so angelic yet was my little demon. Yes, this is my little demon; my little master._

A blush crept on his little face as he clenched his hand on his sleeve. His hand left the grip and rested on his laps again. A glove encased hand gently stroked on the side of his cheek causing him to shudder. A gentle stroke was applied as the little master faced his butler with nothing but confusion in his eyes.

"Young master, I had already understood what you were going to assert when you simply looked at me and called out my name." A soothing yet lustful voice moved stealthily into Ciel as he gasped instantly. The butler left his little cheeks and smirked at its owner.

"If you wish then I think it's an appropriate time to meet the Father Mandarin." Sebastian said as he slightly smiled at his flushed master. "Yes-yeah….."

Soon the duo was moving towards the lady's house again to meet Father Mandarin. While they were walking down the lonely street, Ciel was still thinking about his plan that Catherine suggested him. It had worked. While Ciel was lost in his thoughts, Sebastian who was beside him quietly caught the boy's hand. At once, Ciel snapped out of his mental thoughts and noticed his hand clutched by a glove encased one. Ciel froze but his legs hadn't stopped.

His face slowly changed colour from pink to red and his hands started to burn under his pale skin. His ears started to fire as his burnt hands started to freeze. His heart throbbed like a prisoner wanted to escape a prison and pounded as if it was going to rip out of his untrimmed chest. Sebastian smiled as his little demon turned away his head and hid his blushing. Overall, Sebastian liked it and so did Ciel. No matter what his pride hid from, in the dark corner of his heart a little light was still present. Ciel felt it. It wasn't depriving him from the hold but it was gently telling him to calm down and enjoy the moment.

Little further had they walked, they found a large crowd at the victim's cottage. Ciel instantly widened his eyes and left his butler's hand and walked to the mass. To his disappointment—Sandy Bronze was dead. He turned to Sebastian, who was calculating the time of death and its cause.

"Young master, she was dead exactly fifteen minutes before our arrival. At exactly 1:58 pm. It seems Father Mandarin was a little earlier than expected. The cause of her death is seemingly a suicide by cutting off her nerves. But I don't think anyone is capable of doing it by themselves. An extra person is needed for such process which leads our suspect as Father Mandarin. He must have fled right after the murder." Sebastian concluded.

Ciel's disappointed mind drifted into a deep thought about Father Mandarin. "Mr Phantomhive!" A familiar voice caught his attention. Sebastian turned to the lady with navy blue coat. She walked towards duo with her accustomed smile on her face. "Lady Cambridge?" Sebastian turned to face the raven haired lady. Ciel started agonize

_What if she tells Sebastian what I told her? _But his anxiousness was useless.

"Oh my, it's such a coincidence to see you two after the departure from the carriage." She said as she pretended nothing happened between her and Ciel. "Such a coincidence….." Sebastian said as his eyes trailed to Lizzy that pounced upon him few moments later. "Missed me so quickly, Elizabeth?" Sebastian said as the little fur ball nuzzled on his chest. Ciel quickly ran and stood next to Catherine to avoid his allergy.

"Did everything sort out between you and Mr Sebastian, Mr Phantomhive?" Catherine whispered as she smiled sweetly with her plum lips. Ciel nodded with agreement.

"Oh, yes….I got another solution for the situation you told me!" she said as her eyes lit up with excitement. Ciel too energetically got ready to listen. "As I told you before, the servant must've had a purpose for all that….Maybe if the master willingly, for once, agreed willingly and engages in such activities maybe he can find out his servant's true intensions! You know….. Go with the flow." She said as she looked at him with liveliness striking in her eyes.

Ciel froze, again. He couldn't do that! Go with the flow? Engage in such activities willingly? Find out his true intensions? These thoughts clouded Ciel's proud mind. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! _Maybe there are some other solutions…._ Ciel thought.

"Are there any other solutions, Catherine?" he asked with hope in his words. "I don't think I can go any further if the servant's objective is hidden….Maybe if you can tell that master what I told you, maybe he can tell you what he found out and you can tell me." Catherine said as she watched the crowd and mirrored disappointment in her eyes. "She…she's dead?" Catherine inquired as she looked at the body being taken. Ciel nodded and mirrored her expression.

"She's died just before fifteen minutes. She slit her nerves." Ciel said as he watched the immediate replacement of her depressed face. "I'll have to go for now, Mr Phantomhive. Please do tell me when the guy tells you anything! I'll solve this no matter what!" Catherine asserted as she wore her black hat and went to Sebastian to take back her kitten. "Thank you for taking care of her, Mr Sebastian…" she smiled with her honey sweet smile as she took her Lizzy back. "Please don't waste such words on me." Sebastian said he let go of her kitten.

In a few seconds, Catherine had departed for the third time. Ciel walked to Sebastian as he thought about what Catherine had told her. It had replayed continuously on his head.

"Go with the flow."

Sebastian watched as his little demon walked around without paying attention to him or any other being there. He was simply walking—to the road! Without any further delay, Sebastian made his way through the crowd and walked to him. But to his total shock, he laid on the road—without moving a single muscle!

"Young master!" Sebastian quickly pulled him in his arms and carried him bride-style. He cradled the little boy who fast asleep. He was shocked. No human can sleep in the blink of an eye—that eye of a demon! He gently bent his head and listened to the boy's breath. It was languid and cool but not normal. Ciel had never breathed this way—ever. Sebastian's unnatural eyes slightly glowed as he found out what it was.

"_The demon's touch of sleep." _Sebastian thought. He knew that there were demons whose touch can make any human sleep at this instance and it seems the demon wanted Ciel's life gone or else which stupid demon would want a human to fall asleep in a crowded street? Sebastian searched the street for the demon but it was useless; whoever the demon was, it was certainly fast. He sighed and watched his little demon take a nap in his warm embrace.

He looked the same; cool, angelic and cute. Sebastian smiled at his little demon as he heard him mumble something in his sleep. He quietly stroked his little cheeks making him mewl slightly. Sebastian held him close to his chest as he headed for the carriage.

XXX

"Catherine!" Ciel jerked up as he called out Catherine's name. Ciel panted for air as he formed a fist by clutching his night shirt. Sweat had taken over his forehead making some of his hair to stick on his forehead. Sebastian turned to his little master. Ciel looked around. He wasn't in the town square nor was Catherine present there. He was in his hotel room on his bed in his night shirt. He looked around and watched as Sebastian made his way to him. Sebastian quietly placed his glove encased hand on his fore head as Ciel grasped for air as if he had woken up from a nightmare.

"Thank goodness, you're not ill." Sebastian stated as he felt Ciel's temperature quickly regaining composure. "Huh…ha…How did…ha we…?" Ciel couldn't talk further. Sebastian finger rested on his little lips. "You should not talk at such state." Sebastian pulled a pillow and placed it behind Ciel's back and another on top of it so that he could hold back. Ciel slowly rested his back on the pillow and gave a final pant. Then suddenly Catherine's solution ran over his mind.

"Go with the flow."

_But how can I? I can't just ask him to kiss me again! What should I do? _

"Young master, is there anything bothering you?" Sebastian asked he went to bring some water for him. Ciel was silent. "Would you like to have some water or should I just do it with my lips?" Sebastian posed his inquiry with a smirk. It was the perfect time! Ciel ran through his mind several times discussing about the solution. Ciel ultimately made up his mind and cleared his throat. _Remember, Ciel, confidence is the key! _"I **want **your lips, Sebastian."

Sebastian clearly widened his eyes in amusement. He never expected him to do such a bold thing! Ciel blushed at his comment and before he could say anything further, rose petals brushed over his lips again.

Sebastian's creamy lips locked with his plump ones, yet again. With no further restrictions, Ciel _went with the flow_. His eyes fluttered slowly as he shut them slowly and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms on his waist as he positioned himself over the little demon for better access. Sebastian was now on top of him with Ciel between his bent knees. Ciel grasped for a moment but yet again, he _went with flow_. Ciel moaned with pleasure as Sebastian licked his bottom lips undoubtedly asking for an entrance.

Ciel accepted; **willingly**.

Ciel's moans got louder as Sebastian's muscle explored his dark cave. "Mmm…." Ciel whined in pleasure. Sebastian smirked as he further went in, discovering new sensations that aroused full pleasure into Ciel's both mind and body. Sebastian's movements slightly creaked the bed but both of them ignored it continuing their moment.

Few moments later, Ciel pulled back. He panted vigorously as if there was no air in his lungs. He had been so desperate for a moment that he forgot to breathe! Ciel's mismatched eye watched as the red eyed male scrapped off the piece of his eye patch off his eye revealing his contracted eye. Ciel looked longingly at his butler's smooth lips. He just couldn't take it. And a total miracle happened.

Ciel pulled Sebastian into a _willing_ kiss. Sebastian smirked at his enthusiasm. He surely was hungry for more. This time Ciel was the one to lick the older (a lot older) male's lips. Sebastian, shocked at his little demon's gestures, slightly parted his mouth. A new impression was created when Ciel pushed in his tongue into Sebastian's inn. Ciel's fingers ran through the raven locks of the paler male's hair. "Mmmmmm…" Ciel moaned once again, this time surprisingly louder.

Sebastian felt it. Ciel tasted every part of him now. His tongue roamed around, picking up every flavour it could sense created a heat between the two males. A tang of sweet taste filled the demon's spicy yet sugary cave. Ciel craved for it; he craved for it so much. Sebastian gave in every part of him surrendering to his master's victory. He gently laid the little master on his back as the bed creaked and Ciel pulled out followed by a line of saliva linking both the male's lips. He was blushing at a hyper rate as his chest raised and fell at a swift rate. His face burst out in heat as his little mouth panted for air.

And yet they went for another round. Ciel couldn't stop nor could Sebastian. They simply couldn't **stop**. They went for more rounds again and again. "Mmmmmm…Seb…uh…." Ciel moaned yet louder than before. Sebastian smirked at his outcome.

After the rounds were finished, Sebastian gently leaned back and cupped his cheek and stroked it tenderly as possible. "Seb…ha…um…" Ciel licked off the butler's saliva off his lips. "Young master, it's time for your bed. You seem very tired. We can do this later if you wish." Sebastian gently arranged the pillows and laid his head smoothly on it. Ciel's eyes slowly parted as he gazed into his swirling red eyes and drowned in its depth before falling into deep sleep. Sebastian quietly got off the bed and watched him sleep. He looked so angelic; yet he was his little demon.

Before Sebastian blew the candles, Ciel caught his tail coat. "Seb….Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian turned to him. He gently knelt beside his bed and stroked his pale cheeks. "Don't…don't go outside today. Stay here. Stay here…" Ciel finally declared. "Yes, of course, my lord."

* * *

Amon: Where the fuck am I?

Me: Next chapter!

Amon: Why are updating so quickly?

Me: Grrr... Don't make me go crazy! Why do you have a problem with that? :(

Amon: *nowhere to be seen*

Catherine: Why am I so pathetic? Why am I all optimistic? -_-

Me: Dunno... -_-0

Ciel: Why am I so OOC? And I was so not enjoying that punishments!

Me: Grrrrrrr... NOt again!

(I'll update chapter 5 after the edits)


	5. That Butler, The White Butler

Totally demotivating... It's already chapter 5 and no reviews... :(

Alois: C'mon S4N! Don't get all demotivated and stop writing! I'm there for you! (lie)

Ciel: She's kinda totally pissed off...She's like updating it on time (as promised) but no review...Tough luck.

Sebastian: If the dear readers please review this story, I give my word that I'll go hanky panky with young master...

Ciel: *death glare*

Alois: Please review or else I can't have Claude again! Please please!

Sebastian: Bochan belongs to me and the whole Kuroshitsuji to Yana Toboso and not S4N!

* * *

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian opened the closed curtains as glints of rays hit Ciel's face giving him a celestial glow. Ciel shut his eyes and hid under the sheets as the sun's rays irritated him. "Close the curtains, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted from under the sheets. "But it's time to wake up, young master." Sebastian gently pulled the sheets away as Ciel rose up gradually. "What's the time?" Ciel asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "It's eight in the morning, my lord." Sebastian answered as he poured his tea in the cup.

"You still haven't told me how we got here yesterday!" Ciel stated as he sipped his Earl grey tea. "There was a demon in the town yesterday, young master, who made you go to sleep in the middle of the road probably to kill you. Then you slept for about not less than six hours. Till then I had already brought you here." Sebastian explained as he placed the finished tea cup aside and brought his formal clothes to him.

Ciel set aside his blanket and stood on the ground to undress. As he was unbuttoning his shirt, Sebastian swiftly kneeled before him to come to his level. He pressed his index finger on Ciel's lips and gestured him to keep quiet.

"Young master, he's here. This time I can sense his thoughts; he is going to enter the room. Please stay inside the cupboard and wear this." Sebastian opened his tail coat and made him wear it. Ciel quietly squeezed himself into the oversized tail coat and buttoned up. Sebastian gently picked him up and walked towards the cupboard. He opened the closet and softly laid him inside. Ciel watched as Sebastian slowly descended away as he closed the cupboard and left it a little open for him to breathe. "Now, young master, don't make avoidable movements or noise. This demon can sense any living presence."

Ciel shuddered in the cold and dark closet. He shifted near to the small opening and watched as Sebastian pulled out his silver knives and positioned them between his fingers and crushed his hands into fists. He could feel the presence getting closer to the door. Ciel's heart thumped harder as he heard footsteps approaching towards the door. The footsteps stopped before the door. Then a knock echoed in his ears and his deep heart. His uncovered eye watched as Sebastian slowly turned the knob.

**CLING! CLANG! CLASH!**

Ciel widened his eyes in horror as the demon caught Sebastian hand, twisted it behind his back and laid a platinum knife on Sebastian's throat in the blink of an eye. Sebastian fell on his knees as the demon pressed his knee upon his back. _No, Sebastian! _Ciel was about jump out and distract the demon when the demon left Sebastian and laughed in a friendly manner.

"Still haven't learnt your lesson, Nab—I mean Sebastian?" the demon retracted his platinum knife and helped Sebastian who retracted his silver knife and got up from his knees. "Why are you here? Am—" he was caught off. "Call me 'White'. I heard that you were called 'Black' once in a circus." "Yes, I was, White. Now, please tell me why you are here." Sebastian stated as he faced the demon.

Ciel's eye itched to see the demon's face. It was standing with its back to him and was taller than Sebastian. Ciel stretched his neck to see his hair but the strong rays of sun blinded his view. He could only hear what the demons were talking.

"Satan had distributed the report cards yesterday." 'White' declared as he folded his hands and stared at the raven haired demon. Sebastian hummed as he slipped his hands through his hair. "How much did you get?" Sebastian asked. "This time I only scored 4766 in total." White replied. "That's the second highest score." Sebastian reminded. "But it's quite disappointing that I was chopped down to second from first, this time." White declared as he sighed. "I received 4590 this time." Sebastian stated as he sighed too. "You're in the seventh position from the tenth, that's great to hear at least." White remarked as he moved around, observing the room.

"You still haven't told me why you're here, White." Sebastian said as he stared at the walking demon. "You know, I was here yesterday night but when I heard you and your master go wild in here, I decided to come today. I was completely horrified at your new hobby, Sebastian." Sebastian widened his eyes in amusement.

Ciel's heart stopped for a moment but when it started again, it accelerated to the highest speed at once. _Damn it! I forgot that the bed had creaked several times and I had moaned loudly yesterday! I couldn't even see Sebastian's intentions! Just damn it! _Ciel nearly screamed out when he covered his mouth just in time to remember that there was another demon outside. Ciel continued to watch as 'White' walked towards Sebastian.

When White stood so close to Sebastian, he had to lower his head to watch him; he was indeed an inch taller than him. Ciel watched as the new demon quickly pulled Sebastian into a hug and embraced him closely. Sebastian didn't flinch nor move away. He simply hugged back. Ciel instantly shot up and leaped out of the closet at once. "SEBASTIAN!"

"Young master…." Sebastian left the demon and watched as Ciel screamed at him. "It seems the mouse has fallen into the trap." White smirked sophisticatedly. In an instant movement, he stood before Ciel and bent down to face him. Ciel grasped at the quick actions and widened his eyes in horror. Then he noticed what the demon really looked like.

Bloody scarlet with red swirls twirling on it; gleaming eyes. Platinum white as if of pure angel's feathers; hair that spiked into one direction and the side bangs point downwards and the forehead hair all covering the forehead with a little view of pale skin behind. So pale yet so smooth; face that gave off a divine look. Finally everything so perfect was topped by smirking soft lips.

White simply lifted his chin to meet his eyes. Ciel wanted to turn away but he was so lost in those eyes that drowned him into the depths of red thoughts. White smirked, revealing a little fang just similar to Sebastian's one. "My, my…..It's an honour to finally meet you, Ciel Phantomhive." He said as he tilted his head slightly. "How…do you know my name?" Ciel shuddered. "It's simply written on your eyes. I just have to read it." He answered as he gently stroked his smooth skin with his black glove encased hands. Unable to slap away the gentle gestures, Ciel instantly shivered.

"You are such a beautiful boy." White whispered lustfully into his ears. Ciel didn't mind his comment; he simply drowned deeper into his craving lust. He was so gentle that even Ciel couldn't resist it. "Is this why you were going all wild with Sebastian yesterday night?" White smirked as he left his cheeks. "Aren't you too young for those activities?" he asked as he smirked at Ciel's embarrassment.

"It was….It was nothing like that…." Ciel trailed off at his last words. How could he so keenly give in to this demon? Was it some kind of conjuring spell that crept into his heart? _White definitely looks young and….and beautiful….. _Ciel's heart began to pick up its lost pace. Ciel's mind slowly drifted away into his gleaming eyes as he blushed at his every remark. "Sebastian is lucky to have such a gorgeous boy like you….." he whispered into Ciel's ears. Ciel flushed totally not daring to meet his eyes. White's hair added such a charm to his face that made him look like an angel rather than a demon. Ciel gulped as he touched his black gloved encased hands and gradually pulled it away from his cheeks.

"I….I….It…." Ciel couldn't finish. White simply placed his finger over his lips. Ciel was about to faint by all those excitement in his body. His body warmed up and sweated as chills ran through his every part. "Shh….. Some things are meant to be a secret." He simply gazed at Ciel's contract as he removed the wandering bangs from his eye. White gently removed his hands and raised himself. "You are definitely lucky, Sebastian." He said as he licked his upper lips and smirked.

"Why are you here, White?" Sebastian sighed as he walked over to Ciel who was touching his cheeks that felt as if they were hypnotised by White's touch. In a blink of an eye, Sebastian dressed his little master and looked over to White who was observing both of them. Ciel looked over to the smirking demon. He was tall. He looked smart in the black tail coat with black waist coat, neatly pressed white shirt and black pants and red tie. He had a red rose in his right chest pocket and he wore black gloves.

In retrospect, he looked like Sebastian's twin with inverted hair colour and different hairstyle.

"You two definitely look wonderful together! Wish you a happy relationship." White remarked as he placed his hands on his chin. Ciel immediately snapped out and blushed at his remark as Sebastian stared at him blankly. "Oh, yes…..I came here to inform that Satan has orders for us." White finally declared. "What did she order again? Does she want human blood, human bones or something else?" Sebastian asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wait a minute! Satan is a 'she'?" Ciel eyed to Sebastian. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is a female. She told us to eradicate **them**." White stated as he said the last word with emphasis. "Wait…wait what? What do you mean by 'them'? Ciel asked in confusion. "He means the Twin Mandarin, my lord." Sebastian stated. "What is Twin Mandarin?" Ciel posed another inquiry. "They are the twin stray demons that have entered the surface. They have broken several laws and this time they crossed their limits. They are the ones behind the suicide cases you see. So, eradicating them as soon as possible is the best solution." White explained.

"But where do we find them?" Ciel asked as he raised his eyebrow. "You know exactly where to find them, beautiful boy." White remarked. "Hey! I have a name!" Before Ciel could finish, White had disappeared.

"Just who was he?" Ciel asked in confusion "Was he your twin brother?" Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's guess. "No, young master. He is not my twin brother." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "Then who is he?" Ciel asked as he stared at the red eyed male.

"He is….my **life mate**, young master."

Ciel was agape. _Seb….Sebastian has a life mate? His life mate is a male?!_

* * *

White: Woh! Where did that come from? Life mate? Unexpected...

Ciel: *in a corner* Sebastian...is...gay?

Sebastian: Truly one hell of a surprise...

Next chap may take little more time! But for the millionth time please review!

Oh yeah! Please answer this question if you want:

Which is the latest anime you watched or read?


	6. That Master, Unanswered questions Pt 1

Ciel: *in total dilemma* life...mate...? male...demon...? *sits by himself in a corner* *way too frustrated*

Sebastian: Young...master...? *totally clueless*

Me: I'm sorry for the late update! My whole chapter 6 got deleted! I had to redo all and it was too long so I split it... (Part one and two) This one is too short (less than 1000 words)...

Yeah, and I'd like to thank LollipopLuxuary98, Belle of Ponderosa, KuroshitsujiForever and LittleMissMexx for their motivating reviews and favs! :D Namaste to all of them! Translation: I salute the God in you... (It's Nepali and Indian too...)

Alois: So where am I?

Me: Please I' still thinking...I'm thinking, thinking, thinking...

Alois: It's hopeless...

White: S4N doesn't own Kuroshitsuji...Only me and Catherine Cambridge!

* * *

Part 1

Ciel's POV

"He is….my **life mate**, young master."

The line played in my mind repeatedly, again, again and again. I was getting mad by what I had heard. Actually, I couldn't believe what I heard. _Life mate...? _So he is already 'married' thing...But with a male demon? Why or even 'How'?

Does Sebastian like males?

Why didn't he just say anything?

Was he married or something?

_He wasn't answering at all. _

He simply smirked and continued to smirk at my questions. Was he...homosexual? Is it why he kissed me? Is he really interested in this stuff? Why isn't he answering?

"Sebastian, I order you to answer my every question!" I declared as his smirk got wider and wilder. He simply bowed and then my questions begin.

"Who was he?" My first question; isn't it obvious?

"He is my life mate, young master. His demon name is Amon but I don't know his human name. He just asserted me to call him 'White'." I sighed in frustration.

"When were you married? When were you attracted to him? Was it arranged marriage or..." I couldn't blurt out that word properly. "...or something else?" I was frustrated; I can't believe it. Why am I so interested in this matter anyway? Then I heard him laugh. I looked at him in rage. Why is he finding it funny?

"Young master..." He said as he came closer. I become nervous. My temperature rises, my ears burn, my face becomes hot and my body craves for something...something God knows what... He bent to come to my level and his red eyes lock over mine. His eyes...So red...I was so addicted to it. I was addicted to his eyes, nose, ears and lips; his whole face.

"Those absurd guesses, my lord... I'm just his life mate not his husband or lover..." He said as he gently cupped my cheeks. I flushed with blush over my face. Then what was their relationship? He stroked my cheeks; touching me as if he was allowed so freely. But whenever he does it...I...I feel paralyzed; completely paralyzed. I shudder in embarrassment and glare at him—even though I don't want to.

"Then...What sort of relationship do you possess?" I asked with **confidence** boiling in me. He smirked and then his hot breath fell upon my 'already boiling' face. How can he act so normally, eh?

"Young master, he is... How should I put this?" He hummed for a moment and then continued "He is sort of best mate as humans say...Kind of 'best friends'." I gasp—not in surprise but in relaxation. Thank...god? "Well, demons have life mates but most of the demons don't usually find their life mates until they are an adult but we were lucky. We were childhood friends so our bond is much stronger than others..."

I listened carefully.

"We demons have life mates since we are born or become a demon. Life mates are able to read each other's thought that is why we become precious to each others. We distribute a kind of same fate in each of our lives... It's all arranged in such a way that if one gets something, the other gets it too. (Just like communicable disease)."

I couldn't say anything. I was anxious, flustered, embarrassed, relaxed but surprisingly...happy; everything at once. But I'm not a kind of who shows emotions easily, am I?

End of Ciel's POV

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes. Sebastian held the door for his young master and led him outside. Once they reached the reception, Sebastian handed the key to the old receptionist. "We won't be coming back so here is the payment." Ciel stated as Sebastian handed the old man few coins. "Thank you." Sebastian politely greeted and followed his little demon.

As the duo sat in the carriage, Ciel's little arms rested before chest and his little mouth pouted like a little child. Sebastian smiled awkwardly at him and Ciel rolled his eyes not wanting to see his perfect face. He had to admit to himself; Sebastian had the perfect face and body. _Body?! What was I thinking?! _Ciel gasped at his own thought. Sebastian covered his lips and laughed mockingly. "You look too cute, Bochan!"

Ciel shot up his head to the raven haired male but suddenly was taken aback by his sudden kiss. Sebastian leaned forward and gradually clutched his little waist. Ciel flinched at first but then he remembered about his mission. _Sebastian's intentions! Just the perfect moment! _Ciel inwardly laughed evilly as he mapped how to complete his mission. He finally rested his hands behind the taller male's neck and ran his hand through his raven locks. "Mmmmnhhhhh..." Ciel acted pt just like yesterday, creating a little arousal in his own body.

Ciel wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not. _I'm sure I'll not fall into his trap—_his thoughts halted once Sebastian inserted his tongue inside his cave. Much to Ciel's distrust, he moaned... particularly loudly. "Mmmm...Seb..." If Ciel was right in his mind, he would've been disappointed with himself.

Tongues duelled, fighting for dominance and obviously the demon won. Without further ado, Ciel pulled him to contribute his willingness to the kiss. Sebastian could feel it.

_He is craving for it. He is craving for a kiss...for __**my **__kiss... _

* * *

White: Thank...devil! I'm not homo! Phew, that was truly relieving!

Me: I wanted to make you one but I was all 'fan girling' over CielXSebby so... I you are not a homo...

Ciel: Then what? I'm a homo?

Me: *pervy me nodds*

Ciel: *Nosebleed*

Sebastian: Young master, would you like to use my lips again?

Ciel: *out of blood*

Part 2 soon... sooner...sooner'est'...


	7. That Master, Unanswered questions Pt 2

Me: So here's the part 2! :)

Alois: I'm not here too!

Me: Keep your hopes high, comrade!

Ciel: The last chapter was so OOC!

Me: Can't help it... It's YAOI...

Sebastian: Can you rise the rating? I think we need more spice in the curry...

Me: *evil pervy smile* heheeh

* * *

Part 2

I can't form any coherent thoughts. Ten minutes had already flew by since our kiss in the carriage and we are already at the church... Damn it! I didn't find his intentions yet again! Shit! All I saw was him closing his perfect eyes and attaching his lips to mine... Ah, his lips and his expert tongue...It disgusts me but rather fills me with lusts too... Who could've thought of something like that? I didn't.

Nothing surprising happened after the kiss; he just held my hand between his glove encased ones and kissed it. But he had done it million time and it was the first time I felt my temperature rise so badly for the first time... "Young master..." My thoughts shatter.

...

Ciel turned to the taller male and watched as his brow twitched. "The church doesn't seem to have any premises when it was clearly stated that they had a gathering today at the exact time." Sebastian walked to the Gothic-style large oak door and examined the room behind it. He could sense only one presence. Sebastian simply opened his mouth to speak but felt another presence in the room. It was probably unusual. No human can do it; they can't walk in so quick...

The black butler opened the door and walked in followed by the tiny Earl.

"Naberius! Over here, dog!" Sebastian's red orbs fell upon the Father; Father Mandarin. He was tall, looked young with gold rimmed spectacled and white outfits.

"It would be proper if you would call me Sebastian..." the male asserted as he observed the Father. "Shut up, dog!" And in a blink of an eye, a shadow crept behind Ciel, clutching his neck and dragging him to Father Mandarin. Ciel struggled to get out of the grasp but his wretched attempts were useless. Sebastian could feel himself tense up. "You didn't think we'd let **you **go, did you? After all that... All that, your rascal mate and you did to us! You threw us to that prison; to hell! Fuck you two bitches!" Father Mandarin cursed as his companion beside him crushed Ciel's neck gradually.

Sebastian glared at the twins; identical Twin Mandarins. "Put him down, Mandarin!" Sebastian shot a silver knife at the twins but it was worthless. They dodged quickly despite their get ups. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" One of the twins, out of nowhere held a familiar girl by her neck in his hand. "Remember her? I hope so..."

It was Catherine Cambridge.

"It's the same as before, dog! Choose now... A little boy or a little girl... But it doesn't matter 'cause they are gonna be dead soon." The twins filled the empty hall with their laughter. The candles that stood before the statue of Jesus blew itself out and a chill of wind past the party. "Pathetic, aren't you?" Mandarins laughed evilly. Their normal orbs turned into pitch black. Their clothes tore apart behind their backs, revealing their slimy black wings. "Hahahah...Pathetic dog, pathetic Naberius..."

Sebastian smirked. "What was that, dog?" The twins glared at the raven haired demon.

BAM! Shatter, shatter, shatter...

The stained glass behind the twins shattered into millions of pieces as the shards hit their wings, scratching it. A hand wrapped around their each of their necks and crushed it immediately. The twins dropped the suffering twins as Sebastian caught them before they fell onto the shattered glasses.

"It was ridiculous for you to think that we didn't have a backup plan." Sebastian stated as he carried the fainted duo in his arms and placed them on the benches of the church. "Am—on!" The twins cried as White crushed their wind pipes in an instance and dropped them on the floor. "Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic..." White remarked as he ripped one of the twin's wing from its back. The action was followed by ear piercing screams. White immediately ripped out their voice boxes and continued his actions on the other twin. "Noisy twins..." He stated as his ripping and proceeded to smash their heads with his feet.

Blood, blood, blood...Scattered brain, broken wind piped, ripped wings and torn voice boxes; the sight was bloody. Red filled the empty halls and White's black gloves. "How grim...You twins messed my gloves." He opened his gloves and swiftly pulled in new pair of black gloves. The pool of blood had already made its way to White's efficiently polished black shoes. His steps left a mark of his foot step with the stuck blood. It was a _red parade. _

"Young master... Lady Catherine..." Ciel's eyes slowly lidded off and revealed a hint of his blue eyes. Catherine mumbled something and slowly opened her eye lids and revealed her clear emerald orbs. Sebastian cradled Ciel in his arms and held him close to his chest. Ciel leaned closer and closed his eyes in embarrassment and suffocation. With no further waste of time, Sebastian's lips slightly caught CIel's plump lips. Ciel's eyes fluttered open as he moaned quietly.

"Get a room!" White scoffed as he made his way to Catherine. He gently picked up Catherine and embraced her as he carried her bridal style. "Fuck-you, bastard! *cough* You were late! *cough* *cough*" Catherine declared as she wrapped her hands around his neck for support. She was clearly wounded. Her ankle had been painted in blood, her white shirt had drenched in pure blood, and her neck had visible scars and wounds. Her black boots, stocking, shorts and coat didn't have any noticeable effects. He simply held her protectively and stated "I apologize for my misconduct, young miss." He bowed slightly before looking over to the 'still kissing duo'.

"Really, Sebastian... GET A DAMN ROOM!" He rolled his eyes and got ready to leave. Sebastian broke the kiss and trailed his eyes to the white haired male. "White! So you are contracted to Miss Catherine?" Sebastian concluded. White nodded. "My name is not Catherine..." the supposed Catherine turned to the duo. Ciel jerked his head up and watched as the emerald eyed girl possessed a grim face.

She was completely altered. She didn't have any emotion except grimness in her eyes. She didn't have that excitement; she didn't have that spark of curiosity at all! "That was all a lie then..." Ciel concluded. "No, I only said that my name is **not **Catherine. I didn't say anything else." She answered solemnly.

"Then who are you; both of you?" Ciel inquired.

"My name is Evanense Rose Ellison. He is Edward Macbeth."—That was all she replied and disappeared leaving the two alone.

(Flashback) Chapter 1

"Keep moving folks! There's nothing to see here!"One of the police man had said publicly. The crowd, ignoring all the warning stretched their necks to get a glimpse of the poor girl who just jumped off the roof. "Where's that Ellison?" one of the men shouted at his inferior worker. The man paled at his senior and replied sadly "...uh...Not arrived...at the moment..." The senior officer flashed his raging eyes to the man who had nearly fainted.

(End of flashback)

* * *

So the summary so far:

Catherine Cambridge= Evanense Rose Ellison

White aka Amon= Edward Macbeth

The two of them are contracted. Edward is Sebastian's life mate aka best friend (demon form)... So any guess who Evanense is? Spoiler: She's the same person who the officer is demanding for.

White: Get a damn room!

Sebastian: But we're already in one! *Mmmmmhnnnnn...*

Chap 7 may take a little longer... Sorry in advance! Travelling for a day!

Question 2:

Who is your favorite Kuroshitsuji pairing? You can list more than one (unlimited)... *I'm crazy about pairings too...*


	8. That Butler, The Ellison Butler

Me: I'm sorry, it's a long chapter! My trip got postponed to tomorrow so I posted a long chapter... I won't be able to post for some time now... It's so sad! T^T But it won't be long...

Alois: I'll miss you! T^T (wants to appear so badly)

Me: Aw... Don't worry I left you gift...

ALois: *Spaz hug*

Me: *suffocated* Al-lio-lios!

Out of nowhere Claude: Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to Lady S4N.

* * *

...

My name is Edward Macbeth.

I am the head butler assigned for the head of Ellison's manor's services.

I'm a demon and sleep is not in my schedule. My day starts by watering my master's favourite red roses in the endless gardens of forest surrounding the manor. The sweet smell arouses the environment, inside and outside the manor. Then I prepare master's breakfast—Green tea and fresh newspaper. I carry them to the master bedroom and push the wheeler in. Without looking anywhere else, I descend to pull away the curtains lightening the room with the sun's glints of rays. I hear my master groan but without looking anywhere else, I pour the green tea in the white little cup that had the month's name 'February' engraved on the front.

"Young miss; it's time to wake up." Then as usual comes the usual greeting...

"Bastard! I told you not to look at me while I'm sleeping!"

Young miss certainly doesn't like anyone watching her while she sleeps for some reason. Though I hadn't even glanced at her once, I apologize for 'my mistake'. She stretches her arms first, showing her rolled up sleeves till her elbows. Then I hear a soft yawn and finally by exerting a little force, she sits up. Her oversized black silk night shirts covers her up till her thighs and exposes rest of her flawless girly smooth legs. Her smooth and glossy black bangs cover up her little cheeks as her hair scatter behind her back. Her wounds...What wounds? What kind of butler would I if I can't heal my master's wounds?

I handed her the cup and the paper and knelt down before her. She sat on the edge of the bed and slowly I brought her foot closer to my lips and kissed them. I do this every day; it was a sign of _Loyalty._

Loyalty is one thing she expects.

I hand her the fresh clothes and she grabs and tumbles to the attached bathroom. I hear a banging of the door as she mumbles some curses under breath. I can hear her silk shirt fall off her smooth pale shoulder and rest on the tiled floor with some rustle. (I can't go in so I become a pervert) Unlike my life mate, Sebastian, I don't dress my master and the reason is simply clear; she's independent and not because she is a girl.

Independence is one thing she shows off.

As she is busy changing, I get busy chasing away my perverted thoughts and prepare the room. Neatness of the room, actually, only her room is a stern rule I must follow. I fold the white quilt and change the sheets. Then I arrange the pillow and a clean bed is presented. Next I open the windows and water the roses planted outside the windows. Then I take the broom and start cleaning nooks and corners of the room-even if it is clean already.

Neatness is one thing she prefers.

I throw all the dust and cleaning tools and place them neatly. Then I come back and look at the time. Only approximately 2 minute 54 seconds had passed—and waiting for master to come out will be like eternity for a demon like me.

To utilize the time, I go and prepare the ingredients for today's lunch. Today's dish will be 'Grilled Champagne Salmon'. Since it is way too early, I only prepare the ingredients and make them ready for cooking later. I rush to the master bedroom again and feel my chest pocket for the watch. I check the time—it was only 7 minutes 22 seconds. I sigh in annoyance. Then to utilize the left over time again, I decided to instruct the manor's (criminals) servants.

The three excluding the retired maid, Mrs Donna who was always missing, were slacking around the kitchen. I sigh as the maid hit the gardener with a pan and the cook smoked inside the kitchen again—which is totally forbidden.

I clap my hands for their distracted attention. "Ahem! May I have your attention, please?" I stated. In a matter of seconds, the pan was kept away and the cigarette was thrown in the bin. As I stood before them, immediately they stand in a straight line and salute as if I am some kind of General. I sigh again.

"Ms Azure, why are you beating up Rubin again? And Harold, why are you smoking in here?"

"Mr Edwad!~ This litta dug was stealin' carrots!" Azure explained (she doesn't have clear speech). "Bud, Mr Edwad! I was'n stealin'!" Like brother, like sister; Rubin was Azure's twin brother. "Then what were you doing, bastard?!" Harold scoffed. "I was—takin' 'em for da rabbits..." the unclear speaker paused "Mr Edwad's rabbits!" I face palmed. How could he find the rabbits that I had hidden inside my closet? He surely went to my room to take (steal) something... What can I except from the stupid criminal servants?

Azure, the azure haired lady is the maid. "Ms Azure, you will need to wipe the windows, floor and the plates for lunch." Wiping is necessary for clear plates, marbled floor and stainless windows.

Harold, the clumsy man with black apron is the cook. "You need to thoroughly wash the salmon and then soak it for an hour exactly. Then wash it with champagne and mix the following ingredients mix properly." I hand the black sea weed haired cook the ingredient list.

Rubin, the lilac haired male is the gardener, the maid's twin brother. He grinned at me, showing his fang that looked blunt. "You'll need to water the gardens again. The weeds must be rooted out and not cut like last time. The bushes need a little trim too."

I give a single clap and state "You can start." And within another seconds, they run off.

"Bastard! Where are you?!" I hear shouts from upstairs. I sigh. I was not in time.

Time is one thing she doesn't waste.

I hurried to the master bedroom once again; this is daily routine, anyway. I take out my platinum pocket watch and it is 19 minutes and 48 seconds. I look at the disaster before me. The bed was all messed up and there were bits of pillow feathers lying here and there and the rose petals all on the carpet. I sighed for the millionth time and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Cats... I regret of gifting ten of them to her..._

"Young miss, what would be your difficulty?" I asked as I walked towards the little witch whose back was facing me. She turned to me. Her emerald orbs were cool and he mind seemed fine too; thank god?

"Bastard, where did run off to? France? Stop standing like a column and bring my boots...Is the carriage ready? I don't want to be late." she said as she finished looking herself at the mirror. White ruffled shirt, red bow and black shorts. She really did fascinate these shorts due to someone's influence.

Shorts are one thing she fascinates.

"Yes, young miss, the carriage is ready. But we have to make sure to come before lunch..." I stated as I slipped her boots. I tied up her laces perfectly and grabbed her coat. She raised her arms and slipped into the black skirt-coat. She was ready, finally. "Why before lunch?" she shot an eye brow. "Mr Walton will be coming for lunch so..." I heard her sigh. "Fine! Let's go already!" She stomped outside as I opened the door for her. "Don't make me wait, bastard." She left me with the hooligan room.

Now, let's finish this. After exactly 1 minute 30 seconds, I finished cleaning the room and ran down to the waiting carriage. (That was'nt by best record) Young miss, hadn't stepped in. Of course, why would she? I hadn't held the door for her. Really, I have spoilt this child myself. I quickly opened the carriage door and 'helped' her to get in. "You're late, bastard!" She complained as she crossed her arms before her chest and pouted. Sheesh... _Girls..._

XXX

After exactly 26 minutes 54 seconds of silence, the carriage halted. She doesn't like to talk. She just holds her chin in her hands that rests on her elbow and watches the scenery outside. Since, it's the forest area; she holds an interest for nature.

Nature is one thing she interests.

I got off and held the door for her as she comes out. The large oak door of the manor is held open by three servants; triplet demon servants to be exact. She walks in, I follow her. The trio led us to the living room and walked away leaving us before the door. I held door for her and she walked in.

She turned an 180 angle and walked out, her face flushed and her ears all red. "Sorry 'bout that Rosy, darlin'! Wait a second!" I heard the familiar voice from inside. I peeked in to find out the cause of young miss's flushness.

BAM! It hit me like a punch; my view. The four eyes spider demon was part shirtless with the totally shirt less blonde in his arms. My face exploded with scarlet patches as I shut the door tightly. Those useless triplets didn't warn us at all! A few minutes passed by and the door opened, held by gold eyed demon. Young miss walked in, I followed; after all I'm her 'dog'.

"Good morning, young miss." The emotionless spider greeted.

"Fuck off!" That young miss's usual greet back. I saw a ting of annoyance in the spider's face.

I couldn't help but smirk. She stormed into the living room and sat on the divan. The blonde brat sat with his filthy touched body laid in the couch. "Rosy darlin'...How are you? Thank you for coming and totally sorry for the, uh...unusual greetings. I just got too—" he was cut off. "I don't need the details..." She sighed and continued "Why did you call me so urgently? I was busy..."

Did I mention? Day and night, young miss, that little witch is always with him. I was worried at first but then I got a little annoyed or may be too annoyed. I couldn't watch her like this... She's always with him... She didn't even eat properly after that... Why is she so obsessed with her work? And I mean real work and not that blonde brat. She doesn't take off her eyes even for a single moment of those stacked paper and different commission letters. That s why she rarely visits this manor in urgency. Though, she's a marchioness, rest is essential...But...

Work is one thing she _loves..._

"You see, darlin'...I wanted to know about your Twin Mandarin case...I'm sure you solved it, right? Tell me about it" the brat paused and smiled "Please..." She sighed again and crossed her leg. She hesitated but she began.

"The suicides weren't suicides, it was confirmed that they were murders; there was no way for seven suicides to occur day after day. I (she actually meant me) listed out the similarities between all the victims... There were two things that I found out—" She was cut off. "They were all new members of the church..." The brat interrupts too much. She nodded. "The second thing was that they were **not **virgins and it was clearly proven that they had joined the virgin society of the church... My speculation is that they were afraid of revealing their un-virginity and to prove such, they joined that church..." She rolled her eyes and looked at the spider demon for a moment. I followed her stare; that demon was staring at her and I could particularly sense lust in his mind. I cursed mentally.

She rolled her eyes again and continued "The Twin Fathers were actually humans but had very strong sense of superstitions and about their beliefs. When they found out about these ladies, they performed rituals and called upon the 'Twin Mandarin' and combined their souls with the demons' bodies. That explains how they were able to put Mr Phantomhive into a sleep on the road..." She stopped again, noticing an unfamiliar expression flit across the brat's pale face. "Phantomhive? Ciel Phantomhive..." the blonde stated.

"Uhuh... Then when I (she means me) went to in the church to investigate, I found out the eighth victim was alive but was abducted not killed. The next day, I went there again, with Edward" she paused and turned to me slightly and sighed "But damn it, I was kidnapped and tortured. Then when they dragged me to the main church, I saw Mr Phantomhive and his butler; they were probably investigating too... Then Edward here, kicked their damned ass and ended the case." She finished but glanced at me. The blonde clapped and laughed.

"Wow, Detective Ellison...Another case solved out of those millions..." He laughed again as the spider brat stood their lifelessly. "But what I don't understand where the hell were you..." she stated as she turned her emerald eyes to my scarlet ones. I spoke "I was at the hotel where Mr Phantomhive and his butler had stayed at. Since, our plan was definitely risky, I prepared a backup plan with Sebastian." The demon and the brat both looked at me; the brat's face filled with amusement and the demon *ahem* pedophile, well, was expressionless.

"You know Sebastian! That's impossible!" Little brat stood up in the sofa. "Calm down, please..." Young miss rested her head on her hand. "But...but—he knows Sebastian!" he screamed. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked and sighed. "Even you like Ciel? How is he? Is it true that he was doing 'stuff' with Sebastian?! Tell me! Or are you interested in Sebastian?! Huh? Answer me , jerk!" he jumped from the couch and ran to grab my neatly pressed collar. I slowly pulled his hands away and bent my head to look at his striking blue orbs. I gently held his chin and lifted his gaze upon mine. I smirked.

I could feel his heart beat swing at a fast rate with an acceleration of 120 per minute. It works. Just look at them in the eye. He's the same as every other women and Mr Ciel. Even Mr Ciel was paralyzed with my tricks so how can this slutty brat be a trouble? "Master Trancy, those are absurd presumptions. I do not hold any liking to both of them, particularly with Mr Ciel since he is just an acquaintance..." I slowly caress his cheeks. I can feel the rush of blood in his heart and cheeks. His pale skin was brightened by red patches. Sometimes I wished, even young miss could fall for my tricks because she _never _does.

My tricks are one thing she resists.

His striking orbs turn to mine; how foolish. He soaked up my redness and spilled it over his ears and cheeks. I gently remove my hand depicting the end of my tricks. I could feel the spider pedophile's boiling rage that was caged inside his emotionless damned face. She sighed. I can hear her cursing my tricks...She doesn't pay attention to me at all. After all, I'm only her pawn... But did I mention I'm contacted to her? Her soul is supposed to be mine...

Her soul is one thing I'll possess.

"So, I better get going..." We had finally left the room and were currently on the stairs. But to their amusement (and not mine) the main door flew open.

DASH! BAM!

"Evanense Rose Ellison! Edward Macbeth!" I turned to see the uninvited guests. To my so-not-surprised senses, it was the beautiful boy and the rapist, ahem, Sebastian. Rapist had broken the oak door and the beautiful boy had walked in boldly with his black cane.

Young miss turned to them, then to Claude, ahem, insect and then to Mr Trancy, ahem, blonde brat. Then she sighed for the millionth time. She turned to the blonde brat and parted her lips to speak.

...

...

...

"_**I'll be going now...please take care, brother Alois..." **_

**DUN DUN DUN**

* * *

Question for the day:

**Who is the sexiest character in Kuroshitsuji? (one answer...if you can, that is! heheh)**

So Evanense has a brother; Alois Trancy! So this was Edward's POV... I just wanted to highlight them for once. Sorry for no CIelXSebby here! I swear I'll keep them in the next chapter!

**Alois:** **OMG! I'M HERE! I'M HERE WITH CLAUDE! I'M HERE WITH CLAUDE DOING 'STUFF'! |NOSEBLEED|**

Me: Phew... so you like my gift?

**Alois: *on the floor by nosebleed***

Me: I'll take that as a yes...

Claude: I'll take him now...

Me: *pervy smirk*

Edward: This is... quite dumb. Do I keep so many nicknames? Why am I describing about young miss only? I'm not a homosexual, ladies... It's just that pedo- *ahem* Master Alois and Mr Ciel fall for my tricks too...

Evanense: Fuck off!

Please review so that I can update faster or else... No fun with Sebby and Ciel!


	9. That Master, Soulless

_Sorry for the awfully late update... Travelling is good once in a while, right? _

_Edward: Kuroshitsuji is not owned by S4n... She only owns me and young miss..._

_Evanense: Bastard, where are you? _

* * *

_Ciel's POV_

_I gazed at his ruby eyes. It was addicting...It was alluring...It was lusting... I let him do as he pleased with my body. His lips pressed against mine, gently as possible and then heat coursed through my body. His raven locks tangle between my tiny fingers...His hands run over and about my back...It was pleasant, addicting, alluring and lusting; all over again. After several tongue duels, we parted. He gazed back to my cold eyes...His eyes radiated warmth and I finally realized..._

_"Why are you doing this?" I ask. "Would you prefer the truth?" he states. I nod. "Is that an order?" his lips twitch into a smirk. "It is an order."_

_"For the past few days, young master, I felt alive." He caresses my cheeks. I shudder in pleasure. "So alive that I went out of control... It only happened when I was with you... And when I looked back the times we spent together, I could feel this madness taking over." He leans in to whisper. "You bring out the demon in me... I don't know how to say it but..." He embraces me warmly._

_"I love you."_

And before I could reply, I had woken up. I looked around my empty room; I was at the manor. I crunched up the cloth just above where my general heart was situated at. My sweated head was stuck with my hair. I was panting…vigorously… It was already morning; it was 10:50 am. I didn't remember anything much about yesterday. My head was pounding loudly, clearly loudly. I rubbed my burning head and groaned in the excessive pain. Then it hit me...

He had swept me in his arms; he...met my lips again, though there was no possibility of him giving me a punishment at such situation. He...did it on purpose?_ Sebastian..._

The door knob clicked and opened revealing said person. _Speak of the *demon* and he shall appear..._

What was happening in Trancy Manor? (Before Ellison duo had arrived)

"Claude! I can't take it anymore!" Alois complained as he panted vigorously. Claude, who stood few feet away, pushed back his spectacles. "Your highness, you must drink that vegetable soup or else you won't grow and you will not be healthy." Claude replied as he patiently reached for the soup and knelt before his little highness. Alois was sitting crossed legs and crossed arms on the couch. Claude gently took the bowl and stirred the creamy soup. He simply swooped the spoon before Alois little plum lips and waiting for it to part. Alois blushed and turned away. _Just the perfect time..._

Claude gently laid his hand upon his pale chin and turned his head to him. _Edward's tricks are pretty easy to follow and not mention pretty effective. _Alois silently parted his lips and gulped down the healthy soup. The process repeated with Alois reluctantly forcing himself to not to disappoint **his** Claude. Yes, his Claude... The boy had become possessive. The bowl was soon empty and the striking blue eyes were fully gleaming with happiness... Happiness that had disappeared long before had returned by Claude's effort. Claude stood up and put down the empty bowl on the living room's centre table.

The golden eyed male made his way to the couch, where Alois sat quietly humming to himself. Claude knelt beside the couch and gently ran his hand on his blonde hair. Alois smiled; like a little happy child. It actually made his invisible heart to bloom into a beautiful garden. He leaned forward keeping only an inch distance. His golden eyes pierced through those striking blue eyes and gently his lips caressed the (a lot) younger male's lips. Alois's eyes fluttered as his face blushed deeply. He pushed himself a little to contribute to the kiss.

Claude slightly bit his lips, asking for an entrance. Alois parted his lips as Claude passed his tongue deeper into him. For a minute, their tongues danced and embraced quietly when Alois moaned. "Mmmm…." Claude gradually parted their lips and looked at him. He got up and sat next to Alois—which was not quite acceptable but Alois controlled. He endured his complains and compressed it deep where he locked away threw it into the sea of tolerance. Instead he simply smiled and cringed to Claude's strong arm.

He had finally realized what he had to do; simply be a good child.

Claude shifted Alois on his lap with their faces facing each other. Alois blushed for a moment but Claude embraced him warmly with his lips. He shuddered. Claude snaked his hands over his back and rested it on his thin waist. The blonde parted his lips as Claude entwined his tongue with his little one. It roamed about, creating arousal vibes within his little body. "Mmmm….Claude…." Claude began unbuttoning Alois's tuxedo. With two simple clicks, it fell off. Then his hands expertly unbuttoned his white shirt. When the last button was done, the white shirt was taken off leaving his bare chest. Claude began unbuttoning his own shirt when suddenly the door opened...

Evanense gasped and turned a 180 degree turn and went out. Alois felt chills run down his spine. His sister spotted them together! He quickly got off and slipped in his shirt. "Sorry 'bout that Rosy darlin'! Wait a minute!" In a few seconds, the white haired butler popped his head in only to make his cheeks paint with huge blushes. Immediately, Edward retreated by slamming the door vigorously. "We'll continue later..." Claude whispered into his ears. Alois nodded with a slight blush.

Back to Phantomhive manor

"So, you can read that 'best mate of yours' mind, right? Can you find where they are?" Ciel inquired as he got into the carriage followed by Sebastian. "Yes, I can. Hopefully, he doesn't notice my mental presence." They sat next to each other as Ciel looked over to him as he recalled his dream. Sebastian concentrated for moment. His black pupils turned into cat like slits and in a moment retracted again; while Ciel drowned deeper into the 'so-real' dream. "I found him." Ciel snapped out. Sebastian looked over to the mentally absent boy.

"Where are they?"

"They are at the Trancy manor, young master…"

Outside Trancy manor

"The door is closed, Sebastian. Of course, that Trancy is gone. But why are the Ellisons here then? Just break down the door, Sebastian." Ciel stated. Sebastian bowed and with a single kick, broke down the door. Ciel walked in with his cane at his heels and shot up his confident voice. "Evanense Rose Ellison! Edward Macbeth!"

He halted at the sight.

Alo-is. Alois Trancy.

Cla—ude. Claude Faustus.

On the stairs with…..

Eva—nense. Ed—ward.

Ciel's mouth dropped down in amusement. But they were dead! They were killed! No it couldn't be true!

"I better get going, brother Alois." Evanense stated as she walked down the stairs. Alois warmly hugged his sister and gave her a quick peck. "I hope you'll come by, sis…. Next time for a sleep over, please…" Alois whispered in her ears. She looked at him and feebly smiled "Anything as you please, brother, whatever makes you happy…." Alois walked next to Claude and watched as the Ellison duo headed outside. "Don't forget I love you sister." Alois waved to the duo. "Yes, I love you too, brother." She looked back and walked on.

"Alois?! Claude?!" Ciel's eye widened as he screamed their names. "Ole, Ciel and Sebastian! It's pity that you broke my door…" Ciel turned to Sebastian who grimly watched Ciel's amusement. "Sebastian, you killed them! Why are they here?!"

While Ciel was busy asking Sebastian, the Ellison duo walked past them without any eye contact and rode the awaited carriage; as if the Phantomhive duo were invisible. "Ciel~ did you come here to see me? Did you miss me? Of, course you did~" Claude gently carried Alois in his arms and walked down to the Phantomhive duo.

"NO!"

"What was that?" Alois raised his brow. "I came here to see Ellison; not you filthy creatures." Ciel sarcastically replied. "Too bad~ Sister just left!" Alois said as he wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and gave a slight peck on his cheeks. Ciel was completely breaking down on himself. Evanense-Alois's sister….? No! It can't be! He cannot believe his worst was still alive.

(Flashback)

"Young master, they are dead. Claude feasted upon Alois's soul and I killed him…." Sebastian stated as he slowly carried the wounded Ciel in his arms. "Now, that you have got your revenge; I shall devour you, my lord." Sebastian declared. Ciel looked at the demon that was carrying him. Somehow, he felt he still needed to live. What will happen to Phantomhive name? The Phantomhive name that was created before several ancestral periods…. What about the Funtom Company? What about….Sebastian? He needed to stay. He needed to stay as Ciel Phantomhive; dead or alive.

Ciel breathed out. He made sure he was doing a right thing; he checked several times. Little did he know how Sebastian was feeling right now... He was already watering his mouth mentally and ready to devour him.

_Then one single order just snaps between._

"Sebastian, I order you to be my butler for eternal life… You will devour my soul as the contract but do something that I will be able to stay here, on earth with my body and name alive with you as my butler." Ciel declared as the red eyed demon gaped in amusement. How could he? How can he do that? How can he do such a helpless order? Was Ciel backing out, now? But he did ask him to devour….But it was an order and the only possible way was…..

He thought…As most of the times, he thought….

"_For that, my lord, I'll need to turn you into a part demon and then devour you._" Sebastian replied solemnly. "Do what you need to, just carry out my orders."

(End flashback)

_And there was a beginning after the end…. Ciel's soul was dead and Ciel's body was alive…. That was how soulless demon Ciel Phantomhive was born._

* * *

_Question for the day:_

**_Who will win the 'Most banging couple'? The nominees are: (Your choice) XD_**

_Please review~ Looking forward for review... LOTS OF THEM!_

_Ciel: Thank goodness, it was a dream..._

_Sebastian: What dream? *is currently hugging Ciel* _


	10. That Butler, Arrival of a Rival

-_- Totally sorry for the late update...The past days were absolutely busy so I at the end of the day I was super tired always...

Alois: Finally, the next chapter!

Claude: Lady S4N doesn't own Kuroshitsuji and it's characters...

Alois: *Pulls Claude in a closet*

* * *

At the Ellison Manor

"Yawng miss!" The twins opened the heavy large oak door with silver rose engraved on the front and bowed before their stern mistress. Evanense walked in as Edward followed. "Mr Edwad! There was a fone call from Mr Wadsun! He will arrife in ten minutes…" the unclear boy reminded. The white haired demon gasped mentally. He hadn't prepared the lunch yet. He hoped that Harold had done as he was told.

"Young miss; may I quickly run to the kitchen? I'll have to check the prepared dish." Edward excused. "Better hurry, Edward. I'll be in my office. Call me when he arrives." Evanense stated as she headed upstairs. Edward quickly bowed and rushed to the kitchen. To his relief-ment, Harold had mixed the ingredients and soaked the salmon. But he still had to wash and cook! He threw his tailcoat that hanged neatly on the hanger and grabbed a black apron. He rolled his sleeves and tied his apron properly. He placed the black gloves away and slipped his white gloves. Harold had disappeared, probably to smoke.

Mr Walton was no stranger; he was a frequent visitor, well, occasional visitor actually. He was no fat and puffed up business man; he was amazingly a well built, tall, fair, sapphire eyed and black haired gentlemen. Edward had met him, yet the demon was an inch taller than him and a light shade paler than him; of course, Edward was a demon. Mr Walton was exactly the opposed of Edward in appearance. Mismatched sapphire orbs clashedGenerally speaking, Mr Walton was handsome, awfully rich and was the president of his all wine companies.

Mrs Donna, the retired maid who rarely entered the kitchen, sat in a corner with Rubin and Azure and started entertaining the twins. The gray haired lady was surrounded by the twins, fascinated by her talks. "Yes, Mr Walton is an honourable young man. He has seven wine companies under him and the rest seven is with his father. Though he is a businessman, he is studying and applying to be a medical doctor as a side kick occupation." The twins gaped in amusement. They held their chins on their both hands as their eyes reflected curiosity.

"Bud why a doctur? When I saw him, he had dis bizness stuffz…." Azure asked. "Well, you know, Miss Rose is studying psychology to attempt for psychological doctor so to pair up with her, he took up medical doctor." The twins laughed before releasing an 'oh'. Edward, who was listening all this, sighed. "Can't you three stop gossiping and make yourself useful?"

Immediately the twins ran off to help as the retired maid drifted into a nap, then and there. Edward checked the time. He had already cooked the salmon and the champagne dip and sauce were ready. He had exactly 2 minutes 33 second in hand. The white butler quickly plated up the meals and checked his over-night made dessert. He heaved a sigh of relief. It was just fine. The appetizer was plated and now everything was prepared. He heard footsteps outside the manor which he presumed was Mr Walton.

The twins greeted the guest and led him to the open-garden diner. Edward went to greet him too; he was perfectly dressed in his tailcoat and black gloves again. Edward saw him. The young gentleman was impressively dressed in cream-dark grey suit, black tie and not to mention, red rose in his chest pocket; just like Edward's rose. He had a black suitcase and a dark hat that rested in his hands. Edward walked before him and bowed to the young business man. "Welcome to the manor, Mr Walton. I gladly hope everything is well to your likings." Edward greeted as he stood with his palm before his chest.

"Ah, Edward… Da, of course, thank you…. I'm sure everything is perfect, after all you are the one to do it, da…" A young and warm crossed accent escaped the dark haired man's throat. "Please don't waste such word towards me. Kindly, be seated at the table as I retrieve young miss." Mr Walton nodded and followed the twins who guided him to the beautiful open garden.

Edward knocked the door as he heard a 'come in' shortly after. "Pardon the intrusion, my lady. Young miss, Mr Walton has arrived…." Edward stated. Evanense lowered her eye lids and stared at the floor grimly. Edward raised a brow at the expression that lifted on her face. "Is something wrong, my lady?" Edward inquired. "How long had it been that he came here, Edward?" Evanense raised herself from the oversized chair and moved away from her working desk.

"To be exact, young miss, 127 days that is, 4 months and a week." He replied. She sighed and walked outside the door. He could sense a hollow of sadness drowning her emotions. He watched as she walked with her proud head high and her normal grim face plastered to her face. That is normal; a quick change is normal.

At the Trancy Manor

"Will you have something, Ciel dear?" Alois asked as he sat right before the Phantomhive in his living room. "I wouldn't want to eat anything made in this filthy place." Ciel replied sarcastically. "Ah….The sadistic Ciel~ I missed you so much…." Alois pouted. "Now, how did you come back?" Ciel asked grimly. "You are no fun…" Alois stared at the duo.

"Well, you see after I was devoured, my soulless body was stuck with that whore; Hannah. She had laid a trap for me by using that ass hole; my brother. She pushed me into the abyss and left me all alone in that dark abyss." Alois rolled his eyes and then looked up to Claude. He grabbed Claude's arm and hugged it warmly; not dirtily like he used to before. He lowered his eyes and watched as Ciel was agape. "Then I discovered that Claude was killed by Sebastian…."

"I found him in the abyss." Alois declared, his eyes nearly filling with tears. "I was really happy when I found him but he was so weak yet he protected me.…. I stayed with him in that hell. We suffered all that suffering, all together… No matter what went through, we were together… We stayed there for some time together and then my angel arrived." Alois paused, a tear rolled down his cheek. Ciel was going all mad and amazed. A tear… of what…Sorrow or Happiness?

"Your…angel?" Ciel was surprised.

"Yes, Edward Macbeth…." Alois answered. Claude took out his white handkerchief and gently swiped the tears away. "Wait….Edward is an angel?" Ciel looked over to Alois and then to Sebastian."I don't know but for me he was. He came to that abyss to pull us out." Alois replied as he regained composure. Ciel was shocked by how smoothly this conversation was going. "But that is only possible if…" Sebastian intervened_._

_ "Yes….I contracted with Claude again. He turned me into a half demon and contracted to me; that we will never be apart and never leave each other no matter what."_ Alois replied.

Ciel's mind literally exploded; Sebastian's too. Was what they heard true? Never leaving each other….? So did that mean Claude returned his love back and Alois forgave him? But why did Edward go to save them? Questions clouded their blasted minds.

"But why did Edward save you?" Sebastian inquired suspiciously.

…..

…

…..

"He was following order from sister…."

"Evanense…." Mr Walton stood breathtakingly as Evanense walked towards him. She stood before him, her childish face stuck. "Ja—"Before Evanense could finish, he embraced the black haired girl. Evanense gasped in shock but didn't move nor embrace him back. But he didn't mind; just by looking at her, his heart had bloomed already.

"Uh—Hello, Jacob…." Evanense greeted as he left her. "Privet, Evanense…." 'Jacob' greeted back in Russian. "So, how was your journey?" Evanense inquired awkwardly. "Just fine, da… But being with you just makes me forget those bumpy rides anyway…" the black haired man replied. He bent a little and gave a quick peck on her cheeks. She blushed but didn't ruin her perfect grim face. "Thank you for caring, da."

His sapphire eyes gazed on to her emerald ones as he gently cupped her cheeks. "But do you know why I came here today?" She shook her head. "No, I was just busy… Why? Is anything special today?" she inquired surprisingly. "I knew you would forget, my dear Rose…" he said "But I'll tell you later, let's sit…" She nodded.

Both of them walked over to the table and sat across each other. The table was medium sized so they had enough place to eat and enough place to stay close. Edward immediately entered with the appetizer and placed it before them. He filled Jacob's glass with Walton's best wine and Evanense's glass with cranberry-apple juice. He bowed and left them alone.

"So, how are you, dear? Is everything fine?" Jacob inquired as he looked over to the emerald eyed girl. She innocently looked back and spoke politely as possible "I'm fine, thank you. It's just that I missed you…It has been 127 days, after all." The pale man smiled.

"Thank you for remembering me. It makes me really happy, da" he asked as he neatly ate his food. Evanense too ate her appetizer quietly. "How are your psychology studies going on?" He asked. "It is going fine… What about your medical studies?" she asked politely as possible. "Ah, its fine too, dear…I'll be interning earlier than I had expected, my little psychologist." He replied as he sipped his wine.

She smiled feebly and sipped her juice. Edward entered again, this time with the main dish 'Grilled Champagne Salmon' and placed the dish before them. He collected the empty dishes and cleaned the table.

"The food was great, da…" Jacob praised. "My heartfelt gratitude, my lord." He said as he turned to leave. "Edward, would you mind getting some water…." She paused and looked over to Jacob "…please….?" Edward awkwardly laughed mentally and headed to get the water. _Who else but me will ever know the true side of that witch? As I always say….Two sides of a coin… _ Edward thought as he filled the water.

"You haven't told me why you are here, I mean, specially?" she asked lightly. He smiled and then checked his inner pocket. He took out a little heart shaped box and placed it in his palms. He took out the rose from his pocket and handed it to her. She thanked him and watched on with amusement. He smiled. His smile represented his childlike nature; so innocent.

He opened the heart shaped box and then presented a gold ring with different gem stones on it. Ruby, sapphire, citrine, pearl, emerald and diamond were placed perfectly on the ring. He gently held her hand and looked into her emerald eyes. He smiled again, this time so gently that his sapphire eyes represented his gentleness.

….

"Evanense Rose Ellison….

You are everything to me…..

…..

…..

…..

I love you….

…..

…

….

Happy Valentine's Day, my fiancé."

* * *

ME: I really don't know who is the winner of the "**Most banging couple**" award...

Edward: Was I supposed to LOL at the last sentence? Because I totally was...

Evanense: Why a fiance? I'm fifteen...

Edward: Apologizes, young miss, but you are 14 and not 15 yet...

Evanense: SIlence!

Me: TEHE

PLEASE REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATE AND HELP ME GET A BOOST IN MY ENERGY!

(nO QUESTION THIS TIME...) (MOST PEOPLE JUST IGNORE IT...) (I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M USING CAPS LOCK...)


	11. That Master, Possessive

I. Am. So. Sorry.

I was totally sick after all the cold fever! My nose is all watery and my eyes are puffy and red.

I totally look awful right now. I MISSED YAOI! I DIDN'T WRITE ANY FOR THREE DAYS! OMG NOWAY!

I can't believe I survived for three day without any yaoi! My dustbin is full of tissues (probably used ones 'cause it's waterfall in my nose)

Bu I'm fine enough for...

**MY FIRST LEMONS!**

**YES! IT'S TIME FOR A SPOONFUL OF LEMONS!**

PS. Evanense is literally nose bleeding... u

**Warning!**

**This chapter contains sexual themes and mature contents! Please... Don't like yaoi (boyXboy) lemons = don't READ! I have already warned you so it's up to you now!**

**Disclaimer!**

**It's my first lemons EVER! (How did I seriously live till now?) I really don't care about harsh reviews because I love any kind of reviews! Every, I mean damn every review, is appreciated! All readers are thanked with all my heart!**

**Psshhhh... Don't forget to enjoy! XD**

* * *

"GET OUT!" Alois raged at the Phantomhive duo. Ciel didn't waste any time and stood up to leave. "DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK, BASTARD! MY CLAUDE LOVES ME AND ONLY ME! GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY!" Alois continued to curse under his breath. Ciel sighed and walked outside the broken door as Sebastian followed him.

The four had comfortably engaged in the conversation. Everything had gone fine until…. Ciel blurted out sophisticatedly "Claude doesn't love you. He's just bounded by the contract!" Alois had never raged so wildly, not since they contracted again; Claude noted. The Phantomhive duo left without any words, leaving the blonde helplessly crying. Alois's eyes had been soaked by tears that flowed bitterly down his cheeks. His sore throat had turned worst and his pretty face buried into his hand when…..

"Your highness…." Claude gently removed Alois's hands from his face and knelt before him. He gently cupped his swollen red face with his one hand and took out a handkerchief with another. "Cla-laude…. You love m-e, right? Y-ou lo-ve me and not because-e of the contract, right?" Alois blurted as Claude lightly wiped his tears. When he had stopped crying, Claude retracted the white cloth and faced the blonde. He quietly pulled him as their lips locked and turned into a passionate kiss. Alois melted by the warm kiss and stopped whimpering. His breath turned into normal rate and Claude pulled back. Alois had turned red by all the blushing and sobbing but Claude thought he looked adorable.

"Your highness, you should know by now…. There isn't a single thing I would love but you and only you…." The gold eyed demon remarked as he embraced the little male before him. Alois clutched onto him and buried his face on one of shoulders to hide his embarrassment. "Oh, Claude! Oh, Claude! I love you! Love you….love you…." Alois whispered shakily into his ears. Claude pulled him so close until he finally stated "I love you too, your highness….."

Claude picked up Alois in his arms and carried him as Alois wrapped his legs around his waist. Claude walked to the master bedroom as Alois rested his face on his chest. He repeatedly breathed in his scent as if he wanted to remember it by heart; which he had already. Claude warm and dark scent played with his nostrils and danced in his brain. Then suddenly he put over to his bed on his back. The sudden departure of his scent left him needy….craving….for his scent…his body over his… "Cla-aude….." Alois gazed at the black haired male and caught one of his sleeves. Claude simply untied his boot laces and freed him of the foot wear.

"Are you sure, your highness?" Claude posed as he understood his cravings. Alois nodded shyly as he shut his eyes not being able to comment. Then in a millisecond he felt lips upon his own lips. He popped his eyes open to find Claude on top of him, gradually embracing his thin waist.. Alois let out small moans as Claude licked his lower lips for an entrance. He agreed and parted his lips. For a second, the demon's tongue licked the entrance and then slipped it in as Alois moaned. "Cla-ude…Mnmmmm…"

Their tongue embraced each other warmly as flavor infused within and saliva flowed out of the blonde male's mouth. Claude didn't leave a single corner of his little mouth; he continued until the little blonde's moth was filled with his saliva and flavor .. Alois could taste his sweet-spicy taste as he ran his fingers through the tall male's hair. "Mmmmm….." Alois drowned in the flavors the demon was offering him but due to lack of oxygen, they parted with a line of saliva still lingering between their lips. For a moment, they panted vigorously.

Claude quickly pulled away his spectacles and put them n the side table and started unbuttoning Alois's waist coat. The green cloth left the little male's body leaving white shirt behind. Claude immediately covered his exposed neck with his lips. Alois left pleasured moans from his lips as Claude kissed all over his exposed neck. "Ngh….mmm….." Claude began unbuttoning the white shirt as Alois tried to take off Claude's tie.

A pale exposed chest was left before the hungry demon's eyes…. With no further delay, Claude ran his tongue from the blonde's neck to his chest. He began trailing kisses and bite all over his tracks. "Clau….mnph!" Claude latched on one of his light pink nipples as he pressed the other one between his thumb and index finger. "Ah! Mmmm…oh—Claude!" Claude proceeded licking and sucking the abused nipple as little fingers ran over his hair. After leaving the nub covered with saliva, he advanced to the other ignored nub. Alois cried in moans of great pleasure as he gripped onto the male's broad shoulders. "Ooh~mmph! Ngh….mmm…" Golden eyes watched as Alois moaned and whimpered loudly.

The older (a lot older) male left the swollen nipple and started undressing himself skilfully. Within seconds the demon was half naked. He swooped the little male in his arms as his fingers ran through the golden lock and his lips pressed against the softer and smaller ones. "Mmph!" Alois ran his pale fingers through the black hair as his waist got embraced by large hands. His little shorts started slid off his pale thighs and finally off his body. He was laid on his back again only this time his lower half exposed too. "Your highness…. So beautiful…." Claude leaned closer and sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder. "Claude…."

The golden eyed male caressed the little body before with utmost care almost making him shudder in pleasure. Gradually, Claude's hand slid between the pale little thighs that arched the blonde in total shock touch. "Oi~" Alois shrugged busily as Claude started stroking the erection. "Mmmm… Ah!" The strokes were slow at first but it quickly got faster with every stroke. "Sto—p! Claude, it…! Ah! Mmph ha!" Precum had slid down his sides as the slit was pressed against his thumb. "Ah! It—hurts! Claude!" Alois screamed his sore throat out when the stroked got slower in milliseconds. "I'm sure it'll get great soon, your highness…" Even at a situation like this, the demon addressed the blonde expressionlessly.

Alois nodded. He was getting just what he wanted in his past life—being loved by his only lover, Claude. Though a marble statue, though a male to the world, though a demon to the Heaven; he still was _his_ Claude. He was getting what he craved for…. Being touched by him, being caressed by him, being embraced by him, being next to him…. Being **loved **by him. He was getting it all….Everything.

Claude clutched his gloves by his teeth and pulled them off. "Your highness, please…." He pushed in the two fingers inside the little mouth. In seconds, the fingers were covered with hot saliva. Claude quickly pulled it and placed a kiss on his lips. To divert him from the pain, Claude reluctantly tried to kiss him while he slid a finger inside of him. Slowly, the sheath-like finger made it to the depths of the whimpering cave in order to enlarge the interior. Alois arched in pain; much to Claude dismay. "Ah! Claude—take it out! Ha!" Alois blurted out as he gripped the broad shoulder digging his fingers on the skin. But when the Claude kissed him again, he completely shut himself up and moaned quite loudly. "MMmmmm….ah….hah…ha…It feels…weird….." Alois squirmed when Claude entered his second finger.

After several thrusts, he finally pushed his third finger. "Ah! Claude! It hurts! It hurts!" "Be patient, highness…." In no seconds, Alois cummed on Claude's hand. "That…hah… was fast…" Claude panted as he regained his composure. Alois had settled for little tears in corners of his eyes but inhaled wildly. Claude leaned closer and placed butterfly kisses on his neck. "Mmm…."

With those moans, Claude began unbuckling his own pants and released his throbbing erection. Alois stared at it for a moment and then grabbed it smoothly and stroked it professionally. Of course, though it was his second life he had not forgotten all his experience. Claude groaned as Alois began stroking faster and much faster… Claude closed his eyes and in a moment, instead of hands he felt something wrap his erection. He opened his eyes only to find the blonde covering the rod with his mouth. Claude groaned as Alois started bobbing his head in and out again and again.

After minutes of stroking, Claude finally cummed all over the sheets and filling himself into his little mouth. Alois pulled Claude into a kiss. Claude got to taste himself as he licked the blonde's tongue as their mouths cover with hot liquid. When they parted, Claude grabbed the thin waist and positioned himself over the little blonde. Shortly, Claude entered inside him making him shudder and cry out at first. The lubricant was working as he slipped in further with ease and Alois calmed down with few more thrusts.

But when he had finally thrust for a God-knows-what time, Alois flew high… He could feel himself in a fluffy cloud, of course, with Claude…. All Claude needed to do was hit the sweet spot and so he did. He thrusted harder every second making Alois scream not in pain but surprisingly in pleasure. "Ah…mmm…. Faster Claude! Faster!" Not long after that, Alois finally met his end (not death, mind you)….

Claude finally pulled himself out of Alois after his second orgasm. Alois panted vigorously as if all the oxygen in the world had disappeared. For a moment, the silent room was filled with pants and heavy breathing. When both of them regained composure, Claude quietly placed a soothing kiss on his lips. He parted quickly but gently caressed the flustered cheeks of the younger male. "So beautiful….you are so beautiful…..your highness…." Claude whispered lustfully into his ears and instantly Alois wrapped his arms around the taller male.

…

…..

"I love you, Claude! Claude, I love you! I love you! Only you! I love only you!"

…..

…..

"I love you too, only you, your highness.. Happy Valentine's Day…."

* * *

I LITERALLY TRIED MY BEST... X0X

I WAS LIKE 3 WHEN I FINISHED... I'M STILL HAVING A ROUGH COLD BUT WHO CAN NEGLECT YAOI WITH LEMONS?

I WAS TOTALLY SICK WHILE WRITING SO... 9Q9

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED...

ALL REVIEWS APPRECIATED, LITERALLY, **ALL REVIEWS.**

NAMASTE, GUDNITE~ *ACHHO*


	12. That Butler, Emotionless

_Please forgive me! Still have runny nose and watery eyes!_

_Please review!_

_Please review!_

_Please review!_

_I don't own Kuroshitsuji only Edward and Evanense!_

_Please review!_

* * *

_"Evanense is my sister…. She is my only sister but we are not related by blood…" _

_"Don't you know? She's the Queen's Dirt Detector!" _

_"You can't believe it! She has access to the surface and underworld both!"_

_"She's not like you! She can do what the hell she wants with the criminals! Punish them or kill them; it's up to her!"_

_….._

_"Young master, I __**love **__you….."_

_….._

Before Ciel could even reply, he woke up. "Young master, it seems you have woken just in time…" The sudden husky voice made him shudder as his pale hands clutched onto something on which he was leaning on. Shortly, a chuckle echoed in his ears. Instantly, the young earl jerked his head to find the raven haired male beside him with his sleeves clutched by the earl himself. The carriage was large but Ciel had habituated in Sebastian's arms.

"Young master certainly generated another habit; you seem to love holding my arm." Sebastian chuckled again when Ciel backed up and tumbled towards the door. "No—I! It's not that!" Ciel faltered over his words and his balance as he opened the carriage door. The eye patched male stumbled as he landed onto strong warm arms. Sebastian carried the younger male in his arms bridal style and exited the carriage. "Put me down, Sebastian! I can walk on my own two feet!" Ciel hissed angrily at his butler.

"Yes, yes… I have seen that." Sebastian sighed as he ignored the little fist punches on his chest. "Young master! Welcome back!" Finny and Mey-rin tumbled towards the duo at once. Tanaka had popped behind them with a glass of green tea and Bard was simply picking his ear with cigarette attached to his mouth. Then the tamed hound (male) rushed towards Sebastian with his tongue peeking out recklessly. Pluto hugged Sebastian's long legs, probably because his chest was occupied by the tired male.

"Pluto! Down boy! Young master is hurt!" Finny pulled away Pluto and patted him. "I'm not hurt!" Ciel protested. "Oh~ Then it must be very fun being carried that high!" Mey-rin blushed at her own comment when Bard barged in. "That's stupid!" A puff of smoke escaped the said man's mouth. Pluto longingly looked over Sebastian who sighed in annoyance and entranced the enormous manor.

Finny and Mey-rin ran behind Pluto while Bard poked his ears and Tanaka enjoyed his tea; all outside in the garden. Sebastian had quickly made it in with no further ambush with Ciel miserably sulking in his arms. "Sebastian, you know I can walk…Get me down already…." Ciel folded his arms before his chest as he stared at the perfect pale face. It seemed so pale yet so smooth that Ciel almost wanted to run his hands on them.

_Wait a second! What am I thinking? Touching—him? NO WAY! _

Ciel mentally fought over his mental though privately while Sebastian eyed on him all the way to Ciel's office. "You know young master; your thoughts are really loud…. If you want you can touch me as you please…."

* * *

"Young miss! What do you want for afternoon snacks?" the black haired Ellison cook inquired.

**Bam!**

"Harol'! Dat's too direct! Ask her politeli'!" Azure retrieved her frying pan and pouted angrily. "That was unnecessary!" Harold shouted back to the azure haired maid as he rubbed his head. "An' you dawg! Get your ass back here! Place that silver vase back in your pants and walk away quietly!" Azure instructed her twin brother. Evanense ignored the trio and climbed up the stairs leading to her office followed by Edward. "Young miss will not be having anything for the afternoon so please engage yourselves in other activities and **behave**…." Edward declared as Evanense left him and walked away quickly to her office. After the black haired girl left, Edward turned to the criminal duo.

**"And I strictly mean 'behave'…." **The criminal trio earned a death glare from the white butler making their hair stand in bewildered manner. "Other than that do what you please…" A smile followed by the death glare plastered itself on the scarlet eyed male's face. "Creepy guy…." Harold watched as the Ellison butler made his way to the main office.

"Come in" Evanense commanded as she heard a soft knock at the door. "Young miss, pardon for the intrusion but Mr Walton had called to inform he had arrived at the Walton manor safely in an hour trip." Edward bowed and walked in. Evanense did not answer. Edward quietly looked over to the overly large desk that stood before her. She was simply sitting in her over sized chair with her type writer set on the desk with her soft fingers pressing the keys. The silent room filled with clicks of the noisy keys. "Young miss, is anything bothering you?" Edward inquired as he observed the sole silence in the room. "Do you notice anything odd in this room, Edward?" The emerald eyed girl stopped her work and glanced at the standing butler.

"I cannot say there is nothing 'odd' precisely." Edward replied as his scarlet eyes fixed upon her emerald ones. She rose up from her chair and stabbed her fists upon the desk.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE ROSES AND PRESENTS FOR?"

Evanense raged wildly as Edward stood few feet away from her. "What are all these? These stupid things are crowding my office!" Evanense pushed back her black bags behind her ears and glared at the demon. "These are your Valentine presents, my lady." He answered solemnly. "Valentine my—"she didn't continue the statement but began another "Who the hell sent them?!" she shouted as she looked around the room.

Sweet smell of red roses and flavor of best quality chocolates filled the arousing air. The huge office was crowded with bouquets of roses, colorful presents, various cards and fine dark chocolates. "49 of the rose bouquets, presents and chocolates were sent by all your 49 cousin brothers, 16 gifts by female senders and the rest 412 gifts were sent by all the male acquaintances you've met so far." Edward declared with a smirk. She crushed her sweaty palms and sunk on her chair. _Definitely pedophiles and rapist…But Females…? What the hell-? _Evanense thought.

"Get rid of all the stuff except my brothers' gifts!" She ordered as she rubbed her temple in annoyance. "Yes, of course, my lady. Shall I bring you anything to eat?" Edward inquired as he mentally prepared how to 'get rid' of the presents. "'m not hungry." Evanense calmed herself down as she began typing again.

.

..

…

5 minutes later

"Edward! Get me something to eat! I'm hungry!"

Edward silently entered the room and stared at the girl before her. "I'm hungry!" She stated as she continued to type.

"My, hello hungry." Edward smiled and greeted.

"Edward, I'm serious!"

"No, you are hungry." he replied.

"You're joking, right?" She glared.

...

"No, I'm Edward."

_Edward earned a death glare from Evanense..._

...

"Shall I bring you Strawberry Chocolate sundae?" Edward inquired as he finished with his grim humor.

"Stop bringing strawberry and chocolate desserts! Look at my face! It's all chubby and soft!" Evanense cried as she poked her cheeks.

"Isn't that a good thing...?" Edward sighed. "Then let me bring you something else, something special." He replied as he waited for a certain expression but it just wasn't worth it. "Whatever, bring it fast!"

* * *

The young earl sat at his office as Sebastian poured hot tea in the china cup. Ciel had secretly been watching Sebastian the moment they had entered the room. Sebastian had noticed it from the beginning but decided to pretend as if he had failed to notice such activities. He turned his red orbs noticeably at the seated earl and smirked. "Young master…." Ciel turned his head away instantly, blushing like a newly wed wife and clutching his bottom lips nervously. Sebastian smiled at his obvious reaction and handed him the tea.

"Did you have intention for watching me like that?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Ciel shot a surprised look over to him. "That's—I—no—you—saw!" Sebastian chuckled and watched the horrid expression flit across Ciel's face. Ciel grabbed the china cup and gulped down the hot tea not minding the temperature that burnt his throat. He held the cup down and straightened himself in his usual ' kick ass expression'.

"I need to find her!" Ciel stated aggressively. "But young master, we do have enough information about Lady Ellison… But if you had not opposed with such hideous remark we could've find her easily… Even so, I can find her easily due to the bond I hold with my life mate and myself…" Sebastian remarked. "OH! So it's my fault for all that, huh?!" Ciel scrunched up his eyebrows at the word 'life mate' that slip past _his _Sebastian's lips.

_He could've just called him 'Edward'! Even though he convinced me that they don't have an intimate relationship I'm getting too curious! Why me? I always see him; kneeling down before me and repeating those hopeless three words… It's filling me unnecessarily! This is the reason I want Evanense! I want her solution already! _

**"Young master…?" **

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts and found Sebastian's hand under his chin as if it was holding something. The taller male had reached him from behind the desk with his long arm stretched up to his chin. Ciel looked down and found a pool of tea on the middle of the gloved hand. "My, my…How careless…" Sebastian remarked as he removed his hands. Ciel swiftly rubbed his mouth with his sleeve that was overflowing with tea.

Sebastian watched him carefully and disposed the tea…. Into his mouth. The drink that had traveled to the young earl's mouth and mixed with his saliva had now settled inside Sebastian. Ciel's exposed eye widened in horror once again. "You—drank that!" Sebastian just smirked and turned to the door to leave but to his own amusement he widened his eyes.

**"Why are you doing this?"**

* * *

**Question for the day:**

**What do you usually do when you are sick?**

**_Please review!_**

_Please review!_

_Please review!_

Namaste~ S4N


	13. That Master, Intrasigence

Thank you Luixjette for the review!

* * *

"Mother fuckers! What the hell is this, eh? Is this what you call a strawberry short cake?" Alois twitched his eye brows and pouted. He wasn't all furious like he used to; all he did was curse and pout like a childish girl. The demon triplets stood mercilessly with their heads bowed down in shame and a dish with gooey looking white and pink substance before them. "Shame on you, cowards!" Alois dismissed the trio immediately and called out to _his _Claude.

"Your highness, you have Valentine's day presents have arrived." Claude entered the dining hall with a bow. "Ooh~ Presents! Who are they from?" Alois gazed at the shimmering golden eyes with curiosity sparkling in his own eyes. "They are from Lady Ellison, your highness." The emotionless demon walked over to the table with gifts wrapped in beautiful wrapping papers, chocolate boxed and bouquets of red roses in his hands. "Ah~ Sister! I hope she likes my presents too~" Alois remarked as he placed the huge gift box before him and slowly revealed the hidden gift.

"Ah…. It's so beautiful~" Alois stated as he pulled out a set of booty shorts, three pairs of premium tuxedo, a pack of colourful ribbons, three white shirts and two thigh stockings. "Oh… Premium quality…. Thank you sister!" Alois thoughts as he felt the material used for the waist coats. Claude placed another big box before him. Without any delay, Alois moved onto the next gift. "Ah! The boots I wanted! It's finally here! I love you sista~" Alois hugged onto his new pair of boots never wanting to let go. "Ah! The chocolates from sister's company! Ah~ the roses! OH my!" Alois gasped suddenly. "IS—that a gun?" Claude turned his attention to the gun case. "Your highness, it's the new version of the previous outlet. Lady Ellison wanted to gift the first one to you." Claude sighed and handed him the shiny new gun with a dozen of silver bullets next to it. After Alois opened all his presents, Claude neatly arranged and placed them in order.

Alois was in his new office, simply distracted from his work. _"I know sista is doing me a favour making me the vice president of her brother company but…. I'm just tired today."_ Alois thought to himself as he looked outside the window. The door knob turned with a slight click and revealed the spectacled demon butler. "Your highness, apologizes for the intrusion." Alois waved him over his shoulders with his back turned towards the demon and continued looking outside. Claude made his way to the blonde and cleared his throat.

"Your highness…." Alois turned to him and saw him fall on his strong knees. Alois's heart skipped a heart beat suddenly. His bright blue eyes widened, his palms started to sweat, his ears started to burn and his face started to colour. _"Is Claude going to…."_

_"I'm sure young miss will appreciate my two day's hard work. After all, this is what she loves besides strawberries and cats." _Edward, the white haired demon butler, walked towards the main office with his special surprise carefully placed in his hands. Edward stood still before the large oak door with 'E.R.E' initial carved with a rose carving onto the front of the door. He sighed as he slowly turned the knob watching out his surprise and stepped in promptly. "Young—" The scarlet eyed demon halted himself and his words. "…miss?"

The stainless windows which he perfectly cleaned in the morning were shattered into thousand of reckless pieces on the red carpet that covered the floor. The roses he was ordered to dispose had now turned into petals and withered stems. The presents were scattered all around the gigantic room with chocolates staining the neat carpet. The work papers and commission letters had been hastily lying everywhere with the ink spilled on the large wooden table. The curtains were torn, the chair was over turned, the books threw themselves on the floor and quite surprisingly an enveloped letter settled on the table.

Edward sighed again with his eye brows twitching in annoyance. "There is an avalanche of disaster before me and still no sign of young miss. My, my…. The two days and one night hard work is going to waste." He ran his black gloved fingers through his mismatched white hair and walked over to the table. He picked up the white paper and placed his 'hard work surprise' on the table.

_Letter:_

_Your 'little mistress' is with us. If you want her back, come here with 'the contract'. _

_-The axe gang_

"How troublesome…." Edward remarked as he quickly grabbed his surprise and dashed out of the room. "Mr. Harold! Ms. Azure! Rubin!" Edward said aloud. Immediately, the three criminal **ahem** servants rushed to the tall butler and stood in a straight line and saluted the male. "Yes, sir!" The three stood shaking before the tall male who threw the surprise into the dump. "Mr Edwad! The cake…." Azure watched as the warm brown cake landed inside the dustbin. "No time for that. I'll be going to get young miss back, till then Mr Harold prepare the dinner; the mixtures are done. Ms Azure cleans the plates and platinum wares. Rubin, find and get Mrs Donna back in!"

**"Aie aie captain!"**

Edward hurried outside and looked at his watch. _It takes an hour to reach the town. I don't have any other choice; I'll have to reach their quicker._

"Oh! Is the little princess going to cry for her charming prince, now?" A slap ran across the chubby and soft red cheeks once again for the third time. A huge red splash of blood stopped under the pale cheek causing her to emit a yelp. For a moment, Evanense sat still, clutching her cheeks from inside her mouth halting every yelp that was going to escape from the throat. For a minute, she sat there, her bangs covering her swollen cheeks and her abused body down to the ground.

The leader of the Axe gang was alone, with the black haired girl, in a confined room surrounded by an army of loaded men outside, waiting for the knight to come and rescue the kidnapped princess. But the little princess wasn't going to give in so easily, was she? "Heheheh….. You resemble an adult's appearance but still reside in the world of fairytales…. How Pathetic!" The young marchioness gradually lifted herself from the floor with her back moving slowly due to the tight grip of the tied rope around her. The stranger glared furiously at the harassed girl and kicked her right on her stomach. A strong scream followed by a gush of blood flew out through her lips making the stranger emit evil laughs. The stranger twirled his fingers and fooled around with his golden chain that looked overly expensive.

"You're such a bitch…." The man stated. "You're the one in 'chains', dog…." Evanense sat up again slowly as possible, squeezing her stomach to stop the pain. "Ugghh!" The man cursed for a moment and then stopped and started to laugh evilly again. "You know…. You're prince charming is 1 hour away from here so why don't we have some fun?" The stranger walked up to the wounded body. He simply held her chin to meet her gaze. "Strip for me."

"So, I arrived in exactly 3 minutes 54 seconds." Edward declared as he entered inside the big mansion, ignoring the guarding men behind him. "This mansion is rather smaller than I expected…." Edward walked in quietly when one of the men shouted. "Oi~ Look over there!" The men readied their guns and fired at the butler. Smoke and dust swept across the surrounding causing the men to cough and cover their eyes. When the dust cleared, Edward was nowhere to be seen; only blood covered dead corpses lay all over the ground. Edward entered the entrance hall and walked in sophisticatedly.

"Ah! There's an intruder!" The men readied their guns and in seconds bullets and bangs echoed the hall. "How troublesome…." Edward sighed and dodged every little bullet that went past him. He ran all over the walls and the ceiling making the men go awry. "How did he-?!" One of the men took out a grenade and threw at the white haired male.

**Bam!**

The men at the other end flew across the room by the explosion while the left men started to panic as their bullets started to finish. When the last bullet flew out, Edward caught it with the tips of fingers and spun around sending the bullet flying out like fired from a real gun and smirked. The bullet went flying in a curved path, making a hole in every head present except his. The blood charade ended with the last man falling on the ground like the rest. "Now, let's reclaim young miss…." Edward walked around, making sure any blood doesn't spoil his clothes.

The stranger could hear it. He could hear it all.

"AHHH! IT'S HERE!"

"NOO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"SAVE ME!"

"STOOOOOOP!"

"Hehe… Your death has come." Evanense stated as she sat at the corner laughing like an evil imp. "Shut up!" The stranger grabbed a gun and stood next to the nearly stripped youngster. The bold steps were soon heard. The stranger's forehead started to sweat, his heart was about to burst and his hands gripped the gun tighter.

The steps were closer, closer…closer….. Every footstep was bold, hard and determined and it was getting closer….

Sweat had invaded the stranger's whole body causing a new fear course through his body. The footsteps were next to the door and stopped. Then there was a big bang of gun outside. "Ah! NO!" He could hear the body fall on the ground with a loud shout. There was silence for a moment. Silence….. "Phew!" The strangers heaved a sigh of relief. "So now that your prince charming is dead, let's get going…." The stranger approached the youngster when he halted at the sight. "Hahahaha!" Evanense let out a loud laugh. Suddenly she stopped and raised an eye brow at the stranger. Her smile turned into a wicked smirk when she slowly opened her mouth…..

"MEOW…."

The door flew open revealing the white haired tall man clad in black who was drenched in blood and a little hole on his chest. "YOOU-!" The stranger shot the butler with all the bullets he had but to his horror, he simply caught the bullets, pinched them in to one and threw it away. The white butler made his way to Evanense, amused by her present condition. Her big red bow had left her collar, her coat was lying on the cold floor, her gloves were in the corner and her shirt was quarter unbuttoned. He had to admit it, _it was somewhat a turn on._

He turned to the stranger and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of young miss" he paused and glared at him "But you do realize that was before you did this to her…." In seconds she was freed from the ropes and fully dressed. "Bastard, you're late…" She sighed but emitted a yelp as she tried to move her arm. "Please stay still, you have broken your right arm, sprained the other and wounded your knees. And apologizes for inconvenient timing…" He carried her to the couch and made her sit comfortably.

"NOW" Evanense stated "Mr Holy, the founder of the Holy Church, the true murderer behind the scene, let's decide your fate." The stranger 'Mr Holy' stared at her in an awe. "You-!"

"Please don't address young miss like that, after all she is a respected Marchioness." Edward said as he put forth his black gloved hand before his chest. "YOU! Who are you?!" Mr Holy began taking few steps back.

"I am Edward, the head butler at the Ellison manor assigned for the head of Ellison family, young miss's services." He answered promptly. "No! it can't be! Your prince charming is a butler?!" the man began panicking wildly. "No, I'm not just a butler…." He paused _"I'm the no. 1 butler." _

"Work for me! Be my body guard! I'll give everything! Everything you want!"

"I decline."

"I'll pay triple!"

"I have neither interest in money nor any thing that exists in this human world other than young miss. Now, please be ready to bear your fate." He turned to Evanense waiting for a command.

"As the Queen's Dirt detector, I foretell and declare your fate as guilty."

"Yawng miss! She's back!" Rubin jumped up as Azure and Mrs Donna followed his gaze. "Oh my, young miss are fine? What happened?" Mrs Donna hurried to the Ellison duo. "Young miss just fell from a tree while she was saving a little kitten… Nothing is fatal…" Edward replied as he carried the tired female in his arms to her room. "That is young miss for us… Always thinking about other…." Mrs Donna concluded.

* * *

Wtf? I got only 2 reviews in chap 11 for all that hard work? You guys are demotivating me...

**Pshhh... If you review, favorite or follow my story, I'll give you a virtual cookie!** _Yes, I'm bribing you._


	14. That Butler, Endurance

Thank you Insanty, Luixjette, Wooimmafox1305 and PaigeLaforet for the reviews. I give you life time supply of virtual cookies.

* * *

"Bastard! Ow~~~ Not there! Ah! Stop! I'm gonna break!" Evanense cried out. "Just a little bit endurance, young miss." Edward replied. "Mmmmm! It hurts! AH….." Evanense clutched her eyes tightly as she grasped Edwards white hair. "That's it. It's done. You can open your eyes, young miss." Edward stated as he pulled her hand away from his hair and placed it between his palms. He gave a light kiss on the hand and on her bandaged knee. Evanense was breathing heavily as she opened her eyes slowly.

Edward stood and smirked at the sight before him. Evanense was sitting on her over sized chair; her right hand was broken and bandaged, her left hand had sprained and bandaged, her left knee was wounded and bandaged, her cheeks were all flushed with red and her eyes darted glares to the taller male. "What the hell?! Can't you just heal me already?! Bastard!" Edward chuckled and slightly raised her chin meeting her gaze. "Wouldn't that create suspicions, my lady?" Edwards inquired as his scarlet orbs deeply concentrated on the emerald ones. _No, this is young miss. My tricks are useless. _Edward prefigured. And it turned out true.

Evanense sighed and threw herself back on the chair. "OW!" "Careful, young miss!" Edward reminded. "I heard that Queen's letter had just arrived…" Evanense stated as she forcefully sat in a weird position. "Yes" Edward answered and took out an envelope with the royal seal and handed over to the bandaged youngster.

"Stop joking, bastard!"

Edward chuckled again. Evanense could do nothing but watch her butler open up the letter and opening it promptly. He began:

_Dearest strawberry and chocolate, my little kitty_

_Sweet remembrance,_

_Since the suicide case is finally over, I am breathing properly now. I am thankful that my little kitty has solved yet another case. Mr Calcus Holy, founder of Holy church did create a blunder by raping innocent girls and murdering them by the hands of another person. But I'm happy my kitty had decided his fate properly and in the occasion, I hand you a reward. _

_Duke Richard, my relative and his wife are going to Italy for few days and his only daughter, Susanne Richard is going to be left here in the palace. But unfortunately, I'm very busy so to provide you an excellent company, I give you the responsibility of Susanne for few days. _

_She is very innocent and not naughty at all. After all, she's only seven. Since, you are fond of children, I hope you enjoy! You can pick her up tomorrow. I am looking forward for positive response._

_Love,_

_Victoria_

The letter ended as Edward folded with a chuckle and kept it back. _Strawberry and chocolate….Little kitty? Truly ridiculous… _Edward laughed mentally. At the present moment, Evanense was silent…And rage was boiling inside her. Her mind was already hot as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. She couldn't rub her temple to calm down and asking Edward to do it would be mockery.

**CHILDREN.**

That one term Evanense hated more than tomatoes. Despite being a youngster herself, Evanense **NEVER **got along with kids or little children, especially not under the age of 10. Edward could feel the surrounding filling with dangerous aura given off by his little young miss. He could foretell the dark future of Lady Richard due to his demonic powers. Evanense was definitely not in the mood for children, not in this state. _Such pity…. E_dward thought as he predicted Evanense breaking down within herself. Edward perfectly knew how much she despised kids and how much she would complain in anger and rage. But today was just a tiring day…

"Edward! My bastard—I mean my butler! Get the preparation done tomorrow…." Evanense sighed. She knew she couldn't turn down her majesty's offer. _Just as expected…. And now thrashing responsibility over my head…. _Edward predicated. "And, you take the responsibility of that little fiend!" Evanense stated as she rubbed her temple. "OW~"

"Careful, my lady!"

**"Why are doing this?!" **

Ciel shot up from his over sized chair. Sebastian stopped and turned away from the door fixing his sharp gaze at the little figure before him. He could feel the intensity of rage boiling inside the little Earl's brain. His fists had contacted the wooden table with a loud thud, his eye was shut concealing his sapphire eye, his normal breathing had overcome by fast paced gasps and his pretty face faced to the floor. Ciel was not in the state of forming coherent thoughts. His palms were already full of sweat and tears had started to form at the corner of his shut eye. Sebastian was taken aback.

In seconds, Ciel felt those smooth rose petals on his lips; those rose petals that he had craved for. Soft and smooth petals gently caressed his little plum lips as his breath quickened with his heart beat. His shut eye lid uncovered revealing the rose petals to be lips…._his Sebastian's lips. _No, not only words but even thoughts were not forming in his brain. What happened to Earl Ciel Phantomhive? Where was he? _He was long gone. _What is left of him? Nothing but soulless body.

Sebastian leaned further as the wooden table between them tried hard to separate those lips. Just this once, Ciel wanted let go. He wanted to let go of his long gone pride and his vanity. He wanted to let go and _go with the flow….._ What was stopping him? Nothing, not today. Ciel leaned forward, contributing to the lustful kiss and gradually indulging into his craving mind. Sebastian's hands moved and rested upon Ciel's waist and in an instant, the demon lifted the little body and pulled him towards him. Ciel climbed upon the table and sat on his knees as his hands reached for Sebastian's soft raven hair as his fingers embraced the black locks. Sebastian wrapped his one arm on his lean waist and the other played with Ciel's teal lock. The playful gloved fingers gently removed the black eye patch and laid it on the table.

Sebastian parted for a moment, giving Ciel to regain his lost breath. For a moment, Ciel panted vigorously with his hands above his chest. His heart was racing and was about to burst any moment. It wasn't like before, no, it was something else….Something beautiful…. Sebastian pulled him closer, this time asking for an entrance by licking the little lower lip. Ciel accepted and Sebastian's tongue entered into the little mouth, this time with the determination to taste every corner. Ciel moaned as their tongues danced and embraced in the warmth of their saliva coating their whole mouth and creating sensual arousal throughout Ciel's body. "Mmmmmm….."

Sebastian quickly snaked his hands and placed them between Ciel's arm pits. "Ngh! Seba…..mmmmmmm….." Sebastian's gloved thumbs circled around Ciel's nipple areas making the youngster go awry. The taller male rubbed his thumbs upon his nubs sheathed by his clothes. "Mmmm…." Ciel moaned as Sebastian's tongue went deeper inside his mouth and his hands generated heat upon his clothed nipples. An unusual heat started to take over Ciel's lower belly making him immediately grasp his stomach. Blood rushed madly all over to his red hot face making him sweat and gasp for air. Sebastian pulled away as a line of saliva followed his lips. "Seba—seba…..stian…." Ciel whispered as he breathed and clutched his belly in order to stop the strange butterflies flying in it.

Sebastian gradually trailed his lips from Ciel's lips towards his neck. The raven haired male pressed his lips against the hot skin making Ciel fly in pleasure. Sebastian earned several sweet moans as he trailed down his neck, followed by his slick hot tongue and few bites. "Mmmmmm…..Ah…Sebastian…Ha…mmm…." Ciel's chest was rising and falling at speeding pace, his face was flushed with red flushness and sweat, his ears and cheeks were burning and boiling at high temperature and his little mouth gasped for air as it gave away pleasurable moans. "Feels…..goood…." Ciel murmured as Sebastian massaged Ciel lower belly. The two were finally getting started when…..

**"CIELLLLL!~" **

_The door threw open revealing the blonde in pink dress._

* * *

**_Right now I wanna kill Lizzy. Who's with me?_**


	15. That Master, Interruptions

Soo... I'm sorry I guess... I know,I know... I'm the one who brought up Lizzy but I was not in the mood for writing lemons but the time for that is not far away I guess... My school's begun and I already got homework on the first the day... It totally sucks right now... But thanks for the review all... Pleave fav and follow too, I mean I update within a day or two so... Please review too I mean it's motivating.

**Thanks for the 50+ reviews...I think it's not one month fully since I published this but I guess I'm great full to all who took the time to review my work. I think I'll be striving for 100+ review now but I can't achieve until you all wonderful people review. **

_**It doesn't have to totally positive review because a review reflects a person's view and in order to it I can improve for you all... I really don't mind about criticism as I know I'm still learning to improve. Please be kind enough to review because...**_

_**"I'd love to write the best for the people who took time to read this"!**_

_**Namaste~ S4N**_

* * *

"CIELLLL!" Elizabeth entered the room quickly but halted before her sight.

"Young master, you should not climb desks. It is too dangerous." Sebastian stated as he lifted Ciel off the table and put him on his feet. Elizabeth rushed towards the youngster and gave him a 'breathtaking' hug. "Ciel! Oh, Ciel! I'm so happy today!" the young blonde chirped. "Yes, please tell me the reason." Ciel answered as he panted for air. "Aw did you forget? Today is Valentine's day!" the blonde gave a quick peck on Ciel's cheeks "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Sebastian watched the duo quietly. Little did Elizabeth know that she was actually stabbing Sebastian's demonic heart wildly…..Sebastian bowed and took a leave. Swiftly, Sebastian walked down to his usually unused room. In a matter of seconds he entered the room and locked it. He leaned against the wooden barrier and sunk down to the floor.

_What is happening? Why is it happening? How is it happening? _These questions filled Sebastian's busy mind. He still couldn't admit that he was jealous of the previous scene. "But why….?" Sebastian whispered low as he buried his perfect face in his palms. He felt so powerless that even a demon like him sank into nothingness. Suddenly the room's window threw open.

"Oh~~Sebby~Chan!" The silhouette revealed the red headed shinigami. "Grell Sutcliffe." Sebastian stated as his red orbs started to glow in rage at the sight of the soul reaper. "Oh my love~ Oh my Sebby~ Happy Valentine's Day!" Grell approached the raven haired demon with love sparks reflecting in his lime green orbs. The reaper's coat hung down his shoulders as usual with his heels tapping the wooden floor. "I can help you…" The shinigami walked towards the sulking demon noisily. Grell sat next to him, crossed legs and grinned showing off his sharp razor teeth. "And why on earth will you help me?" Sebastian posed glaring at the red head.

"Oh, because I love you silly!" If Sebastian wasn't so depressed and in need of help, he would've changed the map of Grell's face. "Fine, what is it…?" Sebastian face palmed and eventually got up. "Oh you think I'll tell that for free?" Grell grinned. Sebastian shot an eyebrow and looked over the soul reaper.

"What do you need?"

Sebastian dug his own grave.

"I need you, Sebby~Chan….in me!" Grell shot up and grabbed Sebastian making him loose balance and fall on the flat floor. "Sebby do me! Do me!" Grell began loosening Sebastian's tie and unbuttoning his shirt when Sebastian threw the reaper over the wall. "Sebby, it's my face!" Sebastian raged in anger and kicked the reaper on the face. "Stay away from me!" Sebastian growled and was about to leave when a familiar death scythe stopped him from opening the door.

"Really, vermin like you…."

The familiar voice startled the demon as he turned back. The black haired reaper entered the room as he retrieved his death scythe and pushed back his glasses. "William T. Spears, what an unpleasant surprise…." Sebastian stated as he turned his attention to the suited reaper. "Oh my Willy~ you came for me~" Grell ran towards the spectacled male and began hugging him wildly. William pushed the red hair away from and fixed his glasses once again. "I'm not here for you." He reasoned "I'm here for someone's life." Sebastian widened his eyes and watched as the reaper walked around.

"Who's life will that be?" Sebastian inquired prying into the matter curiously. "Yours…" William answered as he launched his weapon once again. The quick movement faltered the demon making him unable to react on time. The death scythe grasped Sebastian's neck and crushed it gradually. "Will~ why are you taking away a demon's life?" Grell stood next to the reaper as he looked longingly at the suffering demon. "It's an order from the superior for devouring Ciel Phantomhive's soul, of course." He reasoned as he pushed back his spectacles. "Aw….But I wanted to do him!" Grell pouted childishly.

Sebastian was literally helpless at the present. The sight of Elizabeth and Ciel had drained his powers amusingly. He didn't feel so helpless that he'd break down crying but he was just thinking the same thing for numerous uncountable times. _I hope he'll be happy even if I'm dead…._

Just then something flew into the room and in milliseconds broke the long weapon into pieces. William widened his eyes in despair when Sebastian finally breathed air and sank onto the floor literally coughing. "I despise soul reapers…." The voice was too familiar to Sebastian "Especially those who try to kill my best friend." The silhouette revealed the white haired demon with glowing scarlet eyes that had cat like slit pupils. The pupils retracted to normal instantly as Edward grasped Grell's neck and threw him out of the window. "And as for you…." Edward threw the black haired reaper to the wall and smirked.

Edward slammed the reaper's shoulder to the wall and looked down into the lime green orbs. His scarlet orbs began radiating a different aura as it glowed brightly. William gasped as Edward approached him closely with their faces only few inches apart. "Hm….. Who are you? I've never seen you before… Are you related to Claude Faustus anyhow?" Edward smirked as William blushed and faltered over his speech. "I…No, I'm not related to pitiful demons…." William answered at last. Edward smiled and let go off the reaper. "Good, now get out." Edward smiled yet again "please."

William flushed but pushed back his spectacles formally and collected his broken scythe. "You'll pay for this, whatever your name is." William stated as he got ready to leave. "My name is Edward Macbeth. What would be yours?" Edward questioned as he helped Sebastian up. "Wi—William T. Spears." The shinigami replied. "Now please get out, William T. Spears." Edward stated as he placed Sebastian's arm over his shoulder and carried him to the most uncertainly unused bed. William could do nothing but stare at the white haired demon nervously. His heart had started beating wildly while his blood rushed to his cold cheeks.

When Sebastian was comfortably laid on the bed, Edward turned towards the standing reaper. "Why haven't you left, William T. Spears?" Edward asked typically folding his hands before his chest and raising an eyebrow. "I came here to kill him and I will go only after killing him." William reasoned. Edward smirked. "Well, kill me." Edward declared.

"What?" The lime green eyes shot over to the scarlet ones.

"You kill me instead of Sebastian then leave." Edward answered sophisticatedly. "What do you mean by that?" William posed as he pushed back his glasses. "I think you're smart enough to figure out." Edward turned away and felt Sebastian's forehead. "Hm…How can you let such situations drain your power?" Edward posed as he predicted weakness in Sebastian's body and mind. "Are you related to that vermin?" William, still in the same spot, questioned. Within seconds he felt a hand wrap around his neck and thrashing him on the floor. Edward knelt with his hands crushing the reapers throat and stated "Don't you dare call him such." He left the reaper and lifted the shinigami's chin gazing through the lime green eyes. "It would be proper if you assert him as 'Sebastian'…"

"Edward…" Sebastian whispered in a dead beat tone.

Edward got up, walked over towards him and slapped him. "How long are you planning on staying like that, you little rapist? As always I saved you yet again but mind you this is the last time I'm saving your goddamned pedophile ass!" Edward asserted. "Oie~ Don't be rude to Sebby chan~ He's injured!" The red haired male entered the scene. "Who's fault is that?" Edward posed as he gripped onto Grell's neck. "You were simply chatting to this 'Claude's relative' and watching him suffer. So don't get all fucking 'Sebby chan that and Sebby chan this' thing." Edward left his neck. "Pathetic creature, you certainly didn't get loved by shinigami so you came over to a demon asking for love. My, my I can see you were despised by everyone in your childhood…." Edward predicated.

"How….?" Grell's jaw was about to drop to the floor. By now, Sebastian had regained his powers and got up from his bed. "Edward….I'm so thankful….." Sebastian asserted feebly. "You better be or else you would've been sorry—"Edward stopped. _What….The…Hell….? Is it me or did I just act like young miss just now?_

While Edward was busy with his thoughts, Sebastian noticed the door knob slightly open. "Sebastian….?" Ciel walked in as he slowly closed the door behind him. The two reapers had already left the room and Edward had disappeared. "Young master….You shouldn't be here. You should be with Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian stated as he walked up to the youngster thanking that the three companies left soon. "She's bathing and I think she'll stay over…But after you left like that…I-thought you…." Sebastian sighed and smiled. "Young master, I apologize for leaving you….Please let me by your side then…." Sebastian knelt before him to maintain the height to meet his gaze. Ciel grimly stared at the floor when Sebastian gently swept his chin and offered him a kiss.

Ciel stood stiffly not being able to refuse the lustful sensation. Edward quietly came out of the cupboard and tiptoed to the window that was behind Ciel. Sebastian noticed the white butler quickly run off as he breathed a sigh of relief when… The door flew open.

"YOUNG MASTER?! ?! Mr Sebastian?!"

* * *

Soooo sorry for the interruption...again! Please read (Spoiler):

Evanense: *fan girl mode* Please please lemons!

Edward: Yeah right! Young fan girl *erhm* (miss), There's a lot of lemons next chapter, better get ready!

Evanense: Bastard why are you spoiling my fan girl mode! *ready with a slicer*

Me: *Erhm* SOrry, Edward just took all the fun... And yes, **lots of reviews=lots of lemons!**


	16. That Butler, Evanense's Butler

So guys no yaoi... I appreciate the reviews but I'm really sulking right now (my school day are tough)... Maybe in the next chap guys. Sorry... 9_9

* * *

Evanense finished her dessert and sat quietly as she laughed lightly after Edward's reply. Edward was collecting heavy glass plates and bowls when he noticed a small splotch of chocolate located exactly beside her lips. Asking her to do it herself would be fruitless so he decided to do it himself; his way. Evanense was still chuckling uncontrollably when Edward bent down with plates filling his hands and slowly as possible…..

_Licked off the chocolate….._

"Sweet mother of—" The black haired cook's cigerrettte fell on the floor. "The sun rose flom de west!" Azure cried as she nosebleeded. "Son of a—bisgit!" Rubin covered his eyes in shame. "Ooooh myyyy….." Mrs Donna fell into a shock attack. The four were currently few feet beside the duo that gave off a scene that looked like Edward was **kissing** Evanense! Azure nearly fainted. Harold nearly exploded. Rubin nearly peed his pants. Mrs Donna nearly fell asleep.

Edward lifted his head and turned to the criminal trio and the trio maid with his half lidded annoyed glare. "Shouldn't you be excusing us and doing your works?" he questioned normally. The trio ran away as Mrs Donna fell asleep leaning on the pillar. He sighed. Then h stood up straight and gazed into those lustful emerald orbs. _Why don't you just fall for my tricks already? _Edward thought as he saw clearly that Evanense erupted into a blush but still managed to conceal it with a mask of grim face plastered over her face. "I'm going to bed…It's a pity I can't afford to do any work tonight…." Evanense sighed as she stood up feebly.

**"Don't forget to come and dress me up before going to bed." **Evanense walked away as Edward silently smirked and ran off to the kitchen in order to dress her up quickly. _What a perverted fellow, aren't I? _Edward chuckled.

"Fine, she'll sleep in the guest room. I guess the preparations are done?" Evanense asked as she stared at the ceiling after dressing up and getting tucked into bed. "Yes, my lady. Everything is prepared." Edward replied as he opened the small window to let some air in. "Then retire for the day." Evanense ordered as she closed her eyes. In a minute she fell asleep after the tiring day full of stupid gifts, tiring kidnap, painful bandages but of course she didn't add Edward's previous traits into the list. In fact she quite acknowledged it freely to Edward.

Edward looked outside the window for a moment and then sighed in relief. "Young miss; you are too stubborn, too criticising, too proud and vain, too demanding, too foul mouthed yet…..yet you are Evanense Rose Ellison, my uncountable numbered contracted mistress. No, I'm not a pedophile, no never. But you do arouse me even so. Why? I have done it with every mistress I ever contacted too yet I can't even think of doing that to you. Why? I didn't do that on purpose, my lady, you did have a stain and it's my duty to clean off every of it. Why? Why then? I feel guilty? Is it because you are a youngster or is it because I'm turning into pedophile?" Edward sighed and felt his chest pocket.

"I apologize for not being able to hand you your special gift. I know tomorrow will be late but I will hand it to you regardless of what you say. You will accept it, I know it." Edward carried the candle stand and just when he was about to leave he looked back avoiding her face and smiled. "Sleep well, my lady. Good night." Edward closed the door and blew the candles. He stepped outside and frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"You knew I was here?" He asked. "It was foolish if you thought I didn't, William T. Spears." Edward walked past him and headed to his room. "You love that girl?" William posed. "Hah, another foolish repulsive comment." Edward replied. William hushed and turned to leave. "If you want to live, then please don't step in this manor again. Good night." Edward walked way and disappeared into the dark.

"Hai….." Evanense exerted a yawn. "Good morning young miss." Edward helped her up. The broken hand and swelled hand was no good then yesterday so Edward helped her in every possible way. He dressed her up (closing his eyes), he combed her hair, he braided her hair into a braided band bun, he helped her with the breakfast and finally he completed his mission. Evanense seemed completely innocent in the braid bun since her hair is not troubling her.

"Young miss….?"

Evanense looked up to him. "This is for you." Edward took out a little black box with a silver bow and placed it his palm. "A black box….?" Evanense puzzled. Edward chuckled and opened the box revealing a shiny ornament. A platinum chain with a closed heart shaped locket. Evanense raised a brow and waited for Edward to explain. "Since I couldn't hand you your gift, I made this for you as a replacement." Evanense observed and stared at him for long time. "Is it not your liking?" Edward posed nervously. "I was gesturing you to put it around my neck, idiot…" Edward gave an oh before he actually gave a long _oh…._

The platinum chain slowly habituated before her neck as Edward fixed it properly. He smiled as Evanense looked as if she perfectly suited it. "Open the locket…" Evanense ordered. Edward obeyed and opened showed it to her.

_"Evanense Rose Ellison" _Was carved onto one of the half heart and the next was empty.

"Young miss you need to carve someone else's name on the next heart." Edward explained. With no thinking and delay, Evanense spoke up. "Carve your name." Evanense ordered. Edward was taken aback. "Pardon…?"

"I said carve your name, deaf bastard. And do it later, first let's get the little fiend." Evanense remarked as she left the room.

_Yet…. You are Evanense Rose Ellison, my only young miss….. _

* * *

_Question for the day:_

_Can I do something to improve my OCs? (Every possible ways guys!) :)_

_Namaste~ S4N_


	17. That Master, In Pleasure

**It's my 1 month anniversary! I survived for a month! Thanks all reviewers, readers and all who supported me! I got 68 reviews in a month! I'm soooooooo happy! XD I'm dying with school works and here I am writing this!**

**On the occasion of my anniversary I give you- LEMONS! Who wants lemons? All of you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji will never be mine even if I die for it...**

**Warning: Sexual themes, mature content, pedopholic demon on the loose, nudity and etc etc...**

**I warned you! No like yaoi (boyXboy) lemons= don't read! It's up to you now! Read all or don't read at all!**

* * *

"Sebastian, did you convince them?" Ciel inquired as he moved to the window of his bedroom. It was February 15 already and Ciel seemed to be awake and dressed already. Sebastian stood few feet away from him next to the large door as he closed it and bowed. "Yes, young master, the four have sworn not to tell it to any other living soul." The demon replied. "Hm…. It's good that Elizabeth went out early and didn't know anything….."

Flashback

"YOUNG MASTERRRR?! MR SEBASTIAN?!" Mey-rin had already blood rushing out of her nostrils. Finny and Bard on the other hand were watching them like full time statue.

Sebastian broke the kiss and looked over the trio who were ready to faint any time. "I knew it! I knew it! I had heard young master make such noises in the office before!" Mey-rin pointed out. Finny looked over to Bard and Bard looked back to Finny. Tanaka had entered the scene gradually with his green tea. "Ho!Ho!Ho!" Ciel immediately pushed his face away from the demon blushing deeply. His face turned into red hot as he buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder concealing his boiling face. "Can you give us some privacy please? And when Lady Elizabeth is done bathing please get her to sleep it's already eight thirty." Sebastian commanded as he patted Ciel's head warmly bringing him closer. Mey-rin was about to drown in her own blood. "Uh-uh-Yes-" The trio and Tanaka gradually slammed the door and raced away.

End of flashback

"Now, shall we continue, young master?" He slowly whispered into Ciel's ear. The younger male gasped in shock as he turned around to find his faithful butler right behind him. Ciel grasped onto Sebastian black tailcoat collar tightly as he shuddered. Sebastian pulled away to look at shivering young male. "I—I don't…know…what to do…." Ciel managed to whisper finally. "You don't have to do anything, my lord…. Please just relax…." Sebastian whispered the last part making Ciel's heart go halter-skater and his mind out of service.

Sebastian swept Ciel into his arms as he sat on the edge of his bed and placed the youngster on his lap; their groins contacting each other. Ciel felt his stomach go awry as Sebastian placed butterfly kisses onto Ciel's neck. "mmmnnnnh…." Sebastian smirked at the outcome as he trailed off to his lips and instantly used his tongue to force the lips to part. Ciel's sudden movement made their groins rub together which proved to be pleasant sensation for the youngster. "Ngh! Ahm….mmmmm…." Ciel moaned as the hot tongue explored his previously discovered cave. Sebastian hands snaked around Ciel's sides and finally started unbuttoning the rich coat off.

Ciel broke the kiss and gazed into Sebastian's glowing eyes, his eyes filled with obvious doubts and questions. Sebastian slowly took off his eye patch and placed it nearby. The contract glowed brighter at their contact. Ciel's innocent face over whelmed Sebastian but held back before he brought out the demon in him. "Young master….. Is there a—"Sebastian was caught off by Ciel's hand that began loosening his tie. Sebastian smiled and started undressing the coat off first. Finally, the rich material fell off his lean shoulders and off his body. The younger male barely managed to stop his belly butterflies when Sebastian trailed unbuttoning his shirt.

With the determination, Ciel started taking off Sebastian tailcoat but he was stopped. "Let me, young master…." Sebastian quickly took off his tailcoat and flipped to the floor. Sebastian kissed the youngster yet again his skilful fingers unbuttoning the white cloth. When the shirt was finally opened, Ciel's pale chest appeared before the hungry red eyes. The bed slightly creaked as Ciel comfortably sat on his knees and rubbed his lower part with Sebastian's. Shocked by his own actions, Ciel shut his eyes in embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled but didn't lose focus.

"Oooohhhhh….Sebaaaaastiaaaan…." The said male latched onto one of Ciel's previously unabashed nipple. Ciel nearly cried when Sebastian pinched the other nub with his thumb and index finger. Ciel tried to push away the demon but he knew he was enjoying it. "Ahhh….mmmmm…" Ciel couldn't form any coherent sentences. Ciel moaned in pleasure as he dug his fingers into Sebastian's raven locks and crushed his shoulder with the tight grip. Sebastian continued to the untouched nub as Ciel writhe and groaned in full sensual pleasure. "Mmmmm…So…..Gooood…uuhmmm" Sebastian roamed his tongue all around the pale chest covering it with hot saliva.

Ciel nearly panicked when Sebastian pinned him into the large bed. The demon positioned himself over to the boy as Ciel's stomach began to churn again. "Sebaa….." Ciel whispered feebly. "Yes, young master…." Sebastian didn't stop taking off the unbuttoned shirt off the pale shoulder. "My…I feel….so weird…umm…my stomach is churning….I—I can't….Mmmm…." Sebastian stopped and focused his attention to the figure below him. _Is it… _Sebastian bent down and whispered low. "So aroused already….." Sebastian snaked his hands below the lean waist and started rubbing the little bulge between the lean thighs with his fingers.

"Ahhhhh—Stop!" Before Ciel could protest further only moans escaped his throat. "Ah….MMmmmmm…Ooohh Sebbaaass…" Ciel covered his eyes with his hand. Sebastian slowly kept sliding off the garment off the lean waist as Ciel wriggled in seducing manner. Soon, the pants slid off revealing the part of Ciel's anatomy that was the most aroused. Sebastian smirked as he wrapped his fingers around the little rod. "Ah! No-Don't!" Ciel knew he was late for that. "Ngh!" Sebastian slowly rubbed the liquid covered tip with his gloved thumb. "Wa—it!aaahhhh…uuummm….." Sebastian paused and took of both his gloves and threw it away. He continued his ministrations as he pumped and rubbed it playfully. "Ahhh….Sebaaaahhhh….More…." Ciel moaned shamelessly. "'More' you say?"

Ciel nearly jumped up in surprise when he felt Sebastian's hot mouth on his lower regions. "Ack! Uwah! NNOOO! Sebastian!" Sebastian ignored the short term protests and continued licking and groping it carefully. Ciel dug his nails on to Sebastian's shoulder and the other in his raven locks as the demon slurped deliciously. Ciel could feel something about to come out of him….something too soon…. Ciel clutched his belly and screeched in awkwardness…"Sebaaastian! I'm—hah—gonna…..Explode!"

Soon after Ciel cummed on Sebastian's hands. "Way too fast…." Sebastian remarked as he licked of the hot liquid of his hands showing off his fangs. Ciel was currently gasping for air as he covered his eyes in embarrassment. Sebastian slowly pulled away the concealing hand and smirked at Ciel's flushed face. The defenceless little boy was fully covered in red blush and sweat from head to toe. Sebastian bent down and slowly blew his hot hair on his neck before attacking it with his teeth. "Ah….Uhm…..mmm…." Sebastian began biting and leaving marks on the pale skin as Ciel moaned yet again. The demon's pale fingers gradually entranced the little mouth as it was covered with the youngster's saliva fully. Ciel's moan began to be reduced into little volumes as he began sucking the long fingers and twirling his tongue around them.

After fully coated, Sebastian retracted and gently entranced a finger next into Ciel. Instantly, Ciel grasped the bed covers and the other male's shoulder and gave out a loud cry. "Ah! Sebastian! It—it hurts!" "Shh…. it will be fine soon but you are too tight…." Sebastian replied calmly. Ciel hissed at the demon's calmness and sunk his head into the bed. Sebastian knew Ciel was stable, he inserted another finger. Ciel cried in pain as tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. Then was the third fingers that made Ciel go fully awry in screams. "Nooooo! Ah!" Ciel cried out as he crunched up the white sheets into a ball within his fists. Soon enough, Ciel cummed yet again for the second time on his hand.

When Ciel stretched enough for Sebastian's taste, he slowly retracted his hot liquid covered fingers and placed it into Ciel's mouth. "Ack! What are—you doing?!" Ciel hissed. "Please just relax, young master…." Sebastian entranced the covered fingers into the little mouth. For a moment, Ciel slurped and licked off his seeds and then got to taste himself after reluctantly swallowing the whole thing. The older male smirked as he started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants and released his throbbing rod. Ciel gasped in shock as he closed his eyes in discomfiture. Sebastian quietly led himself into Ciel, first only inserting the rod carefully into the hole.

Ciel's eyes popped open revealing his concealed blue eyes as he cried in shock and pain. "Sebastiaan! Ahhhh!" Sebastian gradually thrusted himself deeper as Ciel cried in total agony. "Ahhh! Stop! Sebastian! Stop!" Soon than Sebastian had expected Ciel began moaning loudly. The little figure began purring sweetly as he wriggled and moaned. "Ah…..Uh…..MMmmmm…" Ciel was unable to form any coherent thoughts as he flew high in pleasure. Sebastian smirked as he found the sweet spot and started hitting it as his thrusts began taking speed. "Ah! Ohhh! Seba….stian! Mmmmm! It's happening…. It's happening again! Something's coming—ack!" Before even he could complete he orgasmed yet again for the third time.

Sebastian brought himself out as Ciel clutched onto him and slowly fell weak on his back. Sebastian zipped himself up as he slowly laid down the tired little youngster as he lunged for air. "Seba-Sebas—stian…." Ciel called out miserably. Sebastian got off the bed and covered the younger male with the sheets. "Please rest for now, young master…." Ciel had fallen asleep after his first three orgasms. Sebastian pulled the curtains together and cleaned himself properly after he cleaned the sleeping little Earl. He knelt right next to the bed and grabbed Ciel's pale hand and enclosed it within his gloved hands.

_With a little kiss on it he finally stated "Happy Belated Valentine's Day, Ciel….."_

* * *

_Evanense: Wait! Where the hell is my bastardo?_

_Me: Sorry, I think one of the reader kidnapped him! _


	18. That Butler, Teaser

**Sorry guys! I forgot about giving candies!**

**I give all the reviewers their fav sweets and candies! **

**Ciel: (reading previous chap) OMG! *nosebleed***

**Sebby: (next to Ciel) OMG! *nosebleed***

**ME: -_-0 I'll have to clean all that blood...**

**Edward: I'm back!**

**Evanense: Where were you bastardo?!**

**Eddy: I was kidnapped by fan girls... **

**Eva: -_-0 That explains the red lipsticks on your face...**

* * *

"Shut up…." Evanense hissed as her white haired smirked after healing the swollen left hand. "It will be fine just in a few minutes. But may I ask why did you want it healed quickly? You do have a broken right hand and you are not left handed…." Edward inquired as he sat before the black haired and broken handed girl in the carriage seat. "You think I'm going to let little devils take advantage of me at this state?!" Evanense shot back. Edward did nothing but chuckle at the annoyed youngster.

Sooner than expected, the duo was at the Buckingham Palace. Edward got off first and helped Evanense off the ride.

-At the tea table in the palace-

"My kitty, are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I'm just worried about your broken hand…. How did this happen?" The Queen interrogated with obvious worry expression across her face. "I apologize for making you worry, your majesty but I had fallen from a tree…." Evanense replied as she clutched her fixed left hand on her lap. "A tree?! My, my how dangerous! But why did you climb it on the first place?" The Queen cried as she sipped her tea. "I wanted to save a kitten that had gotten stuck on that tree, your majesty…." Evanense replied calmly that made Edward, who was standing beside her laugh mentally.

In few seconds, the party heard pretty loud footsteps clicking the hard marble floor. Evanense presumed it to be a lady as the obvious footsteps were some girly heeled shoes. The footsteps came closer….closer….closer until the silhouette revealed Evanense's biggest enemy. A little girl with pink dress and matching pink shoes, bright auburn hair tied in a pony with a pink ribbon, rosy pink plump lips, warm brown eyes and fair porcelain skin. Evanense wanted puke at the moment. The third most hates thing after kids and tomato in her list: Pink colour.

"Ah…. Here she is…." Queen Victoria smiled warmly as she welcomed the little lady. "My cute little kitten, she is Susanne Richard, your new company!" The Queen laughed as Susanne headed for the table. The pretty girl seemed to have manners but was currently diverted by Edward's constant gaze. Evanense noticed the connection between the two and coughed a bit to ruin the attachment quickly. Edward smirked perkily at the emerald eyed youngster and shot ineffective gazes at the little broken handed marchioness.

Evanense got up to greet the little Richard but twitched her brows in annoyance immediately. Susanne quickly walked up to the standing girl but to Evanense total shock, the little girl made her way towards the white haired butler. Her brown eyes were twinkling with excitement as her fair cheeks turned into patches of red blushes. "I hope you'll take care of me…." Susanne stated as she stood before the tall male. "Of course, my lady…." Edward smiled and bent down to take the little lady's hand and gently kissed on it. Susanne, the 7 year old, apparently was about to burst into red blush.

Edward smiled yet again and let go of the little hand. Evanense nearly vomited at the scene happening while the Queen sipped her tea quiet happily. "Ah! I see your butler and Susanne are quiet getting already! Now, it your turn my kitty!" Queen Victoria waved to the little auburn haired girl who smiled innocently and bowed towards the black haired youngster. "Hello, my name is Susanne Richards….Thank you for letting me be your guest….It's such a pleasure…." The little girl stated. "Evanense Rose Ellison" said girl spoke quietly "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine…." Evanense feebly smiled as her annoyed look slowly drifted away. Edward chuckled yet again but stopped at once when the emerald eyed lady shot glares at him.

"oho! I better get going my dear! I have lots of work!" The Queen stood up from her place and gave a warm smile. "Yes, your majesty…." Evanense remarked "We better get going too." Edward bowed before the Queen and managed to get lots of compliments from the Queen herself. "Oh, please don't waste such words on me…." Edward concluded as he led the two girls to the door while talking to Queen. "Farewell, my dears!" The Queen finally left.

-At the carriage departure-

"That is great, my lady. It's quite interesting to know that a lady at your age can play violin so well…." Edward smiled charmingly as he led the ladies into the carriages. "Pfft…. I was able shoot guns at that age…." Evanense declared under her breath. Susanne looked over to the annoyed girl as she quickly took back what she said. "I mean—that's great….." Evanense sighed and waited as the carriage started leaving the two to converse on their own.

"So, MR Macbeth" Susanne was cut off. "Oh please call me Edward…." Edward smiled for the millionth time. "Edward…." The tiny girl blushed "Do you like cats too?" "Yes, I do like them but…. I think I have that one kitten I love the most…." Edward looked over to the quiet black haired youngster before continuing "Her name is… Rose…." Evanense didn't hear everything but the last word. _Rose….? Hm…. Edward and the little brat seem to be having so many likes that match….It's a pity that even after him serving me for over three years, I didn't know the facts that he loves…._Evanense thought as she looked over to the duo. Edward pretended as if he had not notice the continuous gaze from the annoyed youngster just to tease up the grumpy girl a bit.

-At the Ellison manor-

"Yawng miss is here!" The twins ran towards the carriage to get the luggage. Edward got off quickly and helped the little brown eyed girl to get off. Evanense too got up to get off and waited for Edward's help but got totally ignored by the white haired butler. Evanense crudely stomped off the carriage in irritation. The twins happily carried the luggage away and Edward and Susanne walked before the emerald eyed girl. Cursing in whispers, Evanense walked into her manor.

"Edward, let's play!" Susanne jumped in excitement. "I'm sorry, Susanne but Edward is busy!" Evanense stated grimly. "Oh no, I am totally free right now as I have prepared everything beforehand, young miss…." Edward smirked at the annoyed lady. Evanense cursed and turned away her head not wanting to look at the disinfecting face of his. Edward smiled at the irritated youngster and turned to the excited little lady.

_Soon enough, Evanense's doom had knocked the door….._

**"LET'S PLAY MOMMY DADDY! EDWARD CAN BE DADDY AND SHE CAN BE MOMMY!"**

* * *

**Question for the day:**

**What's your favorite chocolate/candy/sweets? (if you hate all of these then please tell your fav food or stuff) **

**Pshsh... List as many as you can! I'll give them to you! XD lol**

**Evanense: WTF? Q_Q**

**Edward: WTF? T^T**


	19. That Master, Currently Teased

**Me: So, hey guys I'm back! I'm having a holiday tomorrow and I'm extremely happy (though I still am in the burden of home works)...**

**Elizabeth: So, Miss S4N finally decided to write another stupid chapter...**

**Me: What?! You really think it's that stupid?! :(**

**Lizzy: You've got only 78 reviews! You suck at this! You should at least receive 100+ reviews to prove you're worth it!**

**Me: But...but... :'( *sniff* *sniff***

**Lizzy: You're such a- *bam* **

**Evanense: Sorry, I just * mistakenly* triggered my gun in pure rage...**

**Me: Rose! Am I really the worst?!**

**Rose: That's not for me to say... Why don't you ask the readers?**

**ME: ****Does my story suck that much? *sniff* *sniff* Can you please help me get 100+ reviews? I promise to give you virtual cookies in return! (totally bribing) Yes, of course, lots of yaoi too...**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

The dark haired little Earl gasped in total horror. The dark haired butler stood few feet away at the door with a tray full of afternoon lunch and a glass of juice and another glass of water. Ciel was in his bed currently grasping his white night shirt at the general surface above his heart and his clear glossy eyes poking out in shock and his mouth trembling, not being able to utter a single coherent word.

"Yes, my lord….It's already lunch time…I presumed you needed rest as you fell asleep just after…." Sebastian trailed off, thinking that it would be improper to mention that the sapphire eyed male had orgasmed three times in his first time. Ciel was still staring at the raven haired male blankly, clearly reflecting that he had understood what he done just earlier. "But….." Ciel whispered, secretly wishing Sebastian would not bring up the results of their previous actions. Sebastian walked over to the half awoke sleeper emotionlessly and placed the tray just next to the table beside the king sized bed. Ciel instantly felt a gloved hand before his forehead as he tried to leave his bed for the day.

Sebastian accumulated Ciel's temperature and heaved a sigh of relief as he got an accurately fine temperature. Ciel guessed that Sebastian had probably read his mind as he found his butler acting extremely typically normal as always. The younger male immediately got at the edge of the bed to get off when he was suddenly halted by the taller male. "Young master, where are you going?" Sebastian inquired as he stood before the little figure. "What do you mean? You don't think I'll be slacking off all day, do you?" Ciel ignored the sudden stop and continued to walk away from the bed. "But, bochan….After 'that' for the first time, you should probably rest….." Sebastian stated as he watched the figure slightly halt at his words.

Ciel shivered in intense emotional breakdown as flashbacks of his previous sinful desires started awakening his mental presence. He remembered the throes of passion they shared right on the same bed only with each other completely naked before one other. _But….does that mean….? God no! I'm no more a….a…. _"Virgin…." Ciel mistakenly whispered out the word loud and clear for the demon to jerk his head towards the mentally absent child with obvious amusement flirting over his face. The taller male gave his trademarked smirk and walked over to the younger male making no noticeable sound.

The sudden embrace from the older (a lot older) male made Ciel shiver and grasp in jolts of astonishment. "Seb—Sebastian! What are you—doing?!" The younger male hissed. Sebastian patiently wrapped his hands around Ciel's lean waist and pulled him close until his back and his chest had finally connected. With a single stroke on the teal hair, Sebastian inhaled the top of Ciel's head, taking in the Cielness within himself. Ciel burst into splotches of red and pink all over his pale cheeks as he found himself generating over heat due to the other male's close embrace.

Ciel impatiently tried to wriggle out of the tight hug as Sebastian tilted his head in quite disappointment. The said man left the younger male and let him be for the moment. "Don't do that!" Ciel hissed intolerantly. Sebastian did nothing but arrange the lunch in proper as he waited for him to have a good stretch after the long sleep. Ciel did turn back when he didn't receive any proper reply. Sebastian did meet his gaze when found the obvious male fall weak on his knees. A single lift caused Ciel to regain his strength but was entirely forced to sit on the bed by the demon butler. Ciel crossed his arm, twitched his brows and pouted angrily; all things that aroused the sly demon.

XXX

After finishing up his lunch, Ciel sighed as Sebastian still acted the same as he always used to. The little demon wanted to see that Sebastian…. Somehow, it didn't cross his mind that the other demon was actually compressing all his turn on within himself which proved to be torturous to both of the males.

_An impatient little demon and a completely patient demon….. Totally a great match….._

"Oh, honey you're home! Shall I make you dinner?"

"Cut it out, bastard!" Evanense sighed as she face palmed at Edward's childish behaviour. "Aw…. But daddy don't scold mummy!" Susanne complained as she pouted angrily as she held her arms before her chest. Edward smiled as the three criminals and the retired maid watched the drama created before them from one of the corner.

"Bud why is yawng miss daddy?" the lilac haired Rubin turned to the retired but witty maid who was patiently watching. "Well, you know our young miss….. I'll tell why she is the daddy…" the grey haired Mrs Donna pointed out her index finger and continued "Number one….. She is the head of the house; two, she hates kids; three, she doesn't want to be a mother and four; Mr Macbeth agreed to be the mother. Of course, Mr Edward can cook, serve the head of the house, is the actual prime minister of the house and is the only one beside young miss's side." Harold scoffed and interrupted "Did you forget that Edward's young miss's bastard?"

Immediately, as if on a cue, Evanense's emerald eyes and Edward's scarlet orbs darted over to the smoking cook. The black haired cook misguidedly gulped the cigarette making him choke at the spot. Azure panicked but bravely hit the cook with a pan right on back and the cigarette came out instantly. The cook went on coughing and getting hits from the azure haired maid, burning out the serious worries that was about to be taken place. "Dat's why I told you not to smoke, dumb ass!" Azure scolded.

It was already an hour since the trio had started playing 'Mommy Daddy'. As said, Evanense was 'Daddy'; Edward was the 'Mommy' and Susanne the 'Child'. For a girl who despised children more than anything, it was customary for her to act extremely grim and rude. "No way! I'm done playing and stuff!" Evanense complained "Play with those idiots!" She pouted pointing towards the three criminals. "But young miss, you certainly can't work at this state and you certainly can't refuse a guest's proposal…." Edward teased the black haired girl. Evanense shot death glares at the said butler and face palmed yet again.

"Fine! Just for today!" "Yippee!" Susanne rejoiced. "So, now what do I have to do?" Evanense sighed and feebly turned to the auburn haired little girl.

_Evanense dug her own grave…_

_Susanne secretly laughed evilly._

_._

_…_

_….._

_….._

**"Now daddy will give mommy a kiss!" **

* * *

**Sorry about the over emotional intro... But here's a question for the day:**

**Do you think my story is going way too far (I mean a little way too over thingy)?**

**Both positive as well as criticizing reviews are welcomed. Plus, a review= cookies (or anything you like)!**

**Namaste, good nite~ S4N**


	20. That Butler, Amusements

**Me: I'm back...yet again...with... COOKIES! (literally distributing them to all reviewers!" **

**Ciel: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**ME: Why are you so eager for more lemons?**

**Ciel: OIE! I said no- *Sebby spaz hugs***

**Sebby: Yes, more lemons plaz! *fangirl screams***

**ME: Sry guys not today but soon! **

**Ciel: *shoves away Sebby* I wanted to remind you about 'that'!**

**Me: huh? oh!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my dear Luixjette *Luix wanted Alois* and CrescentMoonTenshi *gave me motivating review*!**

* * *

**"No Way!"**

**"Are….you….serious…?" **

"**Yes**_, your highness…. It is true….." _The spectacled black haired golden eyed demon knelt before the young blonde earl and bowed with great emphasis. After the bow, the golden eyes fixed upon the lightening blue eyes. A single sigh and then the demon spilled his confession before the youngster. "Your highness, I love you and always will…." The demon paused as he took out a black box from his chest pocket and opened it before the blonde. Alois heart went 'ba-dump" with great speed as his cheeks started to burn with ref flush. A little fair hand concealed the blonde's plum lips as Claude deeply moved his invisible heart.

"Will you marry me?"

Alois burst into tears with a wide smile on his lips. His tears started dripping from his eyes to his cheeks and down his neck but was halted by cruel sweep of his sleeves. "I—I" Alois stammered over his words. His heart was blooming into a beautiful garden with lovely emotions settling upon it with gentleness. "I—YES! Yes, Claude! I accept!" The demon emotionlessly took out his handkerchief and slightly rubbed away the happy tears.

The demon retracted his white cloth and placed the round golden ring with a light blue gem resting on the top between his gloved fingers. Slowly, Claude pulled the fair hand closer and slipped the ring onto the younger male's ring finger. Immediately, the black haired butler earned a tight hug from the blonde Earl."I love you so much, Claude….so much!" Alois rejoiced as he was hugged back by the butler clad in black.

XXX

"Did you see that last night? I'm still shivering wildly…." The blonde cook uttered lowly to the two listeners. "I knew something was going between them!" Mey-rin shot up her vision. "But—but….." Finny didn't know what to comment. The three clumsy servants were at the corner, watching the young Earl eat at the dining table with the black butler serving his needs.

"Uhum!" Sebastian faked a cough "…shouldn't you three engage in household work now….?" Sebastian stated as his red orbs darted over to the party. "Uh—uh! Yes!" Mey-rin ran off, lifting her skirt lightly when suddenly she tripped on her untied boot laces. Bard blew a puff of smoke and picked his ears while leisurely heading to the destroyed kitchen. Finny on the other hand ran as fast as he could when accidently he broke the door leading towards the garden. Sebastian sighed. "Really, what am I to do with these three idiots?"

Sebastian was pouring a glass of juice when he noticed the uncertain expression flit across the youngster's pale face. "Is anything a problem, young master?" _Yeah, you are! _Ciel shook his head and continued his meal. "Then why has dark gloomy expression clouded your cute face?" Sebastian chuckled as Ciel burst into red blush at the cheeky comment. "What—what—" The young Earl was cut off by the butler's soft lips on one of his flushed cheek. Ciel instantly scrubbed his cheeks with sleeves when a strong hand restricted him from doing so. "Leave me immediately!" Ciel hissed. "You wouldn't want to ruin those perfect cute cheeks, do you?" The tall male inquired with certainness in his question.

_Ugh! Ellison is so lucky to have Edward! I'm sure none of these things happen to them! I'll have to get solutions quickly as possible! Ellison, I envy you….._

_XXXX_

"But that would be improper, miss Susanne…." Edward remarked as a convinced expression plastered over his face. The tall butler looked over to the young girl, whose black bangs had covered her face, concealing her current expression. "Now, please daddy! Or else you're going to lose!" Susanne cried in extreme excitement. The little girl was about to burst into tears at Evanense's zero gesture but held back the tears at the corners of her eyes. But to all of the party's astonishment, Evanense didn't fail to amuse her guest.

An evil laugh escaped her innocent lips as her bangs revealed the 'Evil version of Ellison'. "Heh! Just because you'll cry, you'll get everything?" Evanense moved towards the pretty short auburn haired guest "Don't forget this is my house and you're a guest! If you are to stay here then you'll have to abide by my rules!" An evil aura spread across the room, making the little girl gulp a lump on her throat. "But…but daddy should—" "Shut up!" Evanense's left hand flew away from its resting place and nearly smashed across the pale cheek when a black gloved hand restricted the action.

"That would be enough, young miss…." Edward gradually pulled the hand away and bowed with great deal of importance for forgiveness. Evanense pulled away her hand and widened her eyes in extreme shock. The three servants had nearly fainted whereas the retired maid fainted already. Edward's red orbs darted over to the brown eyed girl and a feeble smile flit across his lips. "I apologize for the sudden charge, miss Susanne…. Please forgive our young miss…." Edward bowed before the almost crying girl and then turned to the emerald eyed girl. "Young—"

The three criminals gasped in total horror as the retired maid, who was barely conscious fainted yet again. Susanne widened her eyes as her plump lips were concealed by her own hands. The whole party experienced yet another amusement and astonishment.

Evanense clutched his red tie while on her toes, barely being able to keep up to his level. Edward bent as far as he could go, his eyes glowing in full amazement. Evanense had shut her eyes; Edward wanted to meet her gaze. Edward wanted to swoop up the girl and do it over and over again; Evanense wished to end it quick as possible. "Yaaw—ng—mi—ss!" Rubin nearly smashed his head on the wall beside him when Evanense left and scrubbed her lips with her sleeve.

For a second, Edward was out of his world. _Where on earth did that come from? _Edward watched as the head of Ellison manor flipped her black hair and revealed her emerald orbs filled with regrets of her own actions. Edward merely touched his lips that were enchanted by the touch of Evanense's plum ones. Susanne was nearly out of service when a chuckle brought her back to reality.

"Was that what you wished for?" Evanense paused before she left for her office **_"And remember…. I'll never lose…." _**

_…._

* * *

_So how was the chap guys? Why don't you rate it out of 10?_


	21. That Master, Interactions

_**It's 1:30 am and WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? **_

_**I CAN'T SPEND A DAY WITHOUT WRITING OR UPDATING! WHAT AM I DOING?!**_

Edward: Please excuse our miss authoress and enjoy the chapter...

Rose: _**Please don't forget to read the ending note too! And bastard...make me red velvet cake! **_

* * *

**Dark side of some strangers**

A stranger stood before a large window as the person's shadow fell upon the floor. Another stranger stood before the first stranger, completely maintaining a distance.

1st stranger: Who is that girl?

2nd stranger: Elizabeth Middleford, Earl Ciel Phantomhive's fiancée, 15 years old.

1st stranger: Hmm…. Get rid of her quick as possible. She is nothing but a hindrance in our plan.

2nd stranger: What method should I apply?

1st stranger: Anything to get her out of the way…. But first we need to convince her and if we fail, we'll have to go for plan B….

2nd stranger: A true murder?

1st stranger: No, just a false suicide.

2nd stranger: …..Understood…..

XXX

"Ugh….Why are you so tedious, paper works?" The young Earl fussed as he shuffled through the sheets of different paper stacked neatly before him he threw himself back on the chair. Just then a sudden thought popped into his head. Immediately, the youngster scattered the paper and scanned through the mess. After a minute of scouring, the teal haired male took a certain piece of paper and shot up for the phone. Instantly, the pale fingers ran on the surface as numbers were turned and finally the contact was in the dialling process.

Ciel waited. His mind was on freezing ice and his heart on blazing fire. It was of course, the last remedy. Several rings went on and then finally, a familiar voice answered the phone. "Eva-nense?" Ciel faltered over his words as he waited for the said person to answer. Several silent seconds went past by as Ciel's heart thumped with great speed as his breath started catching the certain speed.

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

_"Who the hell is this?"_ The said girl inquired with uncertainty reflecting in her words.

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

"Evanense Rose Ellison…?" Ciel asked which heard like a statement rather than an inquiry. The youngster swallowed a lump as he paced faster in his breathing. _"What the hell?! I'm Evanense Rose Ellison, you little pest! Don't waste my time, you fiend! Don't you mess with me you brat! And don't you dare dial this number; idiot or else I'll shoot your brains off!"_ A sudden harsh bang of the phone made Ciel shiver in utmost fright as he silently trembled while putting down the phone.

_Shit! My only chance….it's gone…..I should've been more careful! After all, she's no more Catherine Cambridge…. I hope Sebastian doesn't find out….._

"Young master….?"

_Speak of the demon and he shall appear….._

"What is it?" Ciel posed as he sunk in his over sized chair with multiple playful emotions of his drowning deep into serious boredom. "You should be doing your work, my lord…." Sebastian replied as the butler walked in boldly into the office. "I'm bored!" Ciel let his head meet the table's surface as he sighed in full leisure dullness. Sebastian sighed as he approached near and stood before the wooden table. A certain trademarked smirk formed over the smooth lips as a thought zoomed into his devilish mind.

A sudden sweep and Ciel was in those warm strong arms as Sebastian spun him around in a whiz of slow breeze and finally rested the figure on top of the large wooden desk's edge. Sebastian smiled pleasantly as Ciel sat upon the desk and met his long gaze.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT?"

Ciel's eyes widened as his sapphire eye stared into the red sparkling orbs that gave off a holy glow before staring at him at a continuous rate. "Do you-have any-explanation for that?" Ciel barely spoke barely being able to prevent the dizziness that was overcoming his brain senses. Before another word escaped from the youngster's throat, a weak grasp on the taller male's chest made him fall into the warm embrace directly. Sebastian pulled him closer and held him before his broad yet affectionate hug. Ciel's faintness guided him to cling onto the demon as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"My, my….Just by a small spin…." A strong inhale made Ciel's nose tingle with the goodness of Sebastian's husky bakery good's smell. Another stronger sniff made Ciel experience an 'out-of-the-world' scent that seemed to fit the best to his likings. "Mmm….nmn…" Another inhale made him extremely addicted and another made him feel as if it was his oxygen.

A mere half-demon defencelessly in his arms couldn't be more appealing. But what could the demon do?

"Young master…..?" Sebastian gently cupped the younger male's cheeks as he gazed into the beautiful glassy eyes that reflected his own image in it. Not being able to resist those alluring lips, the taller male pressed his own lips on the smaller ones. The older male pressed his tongue between the lips as Ciel parted it quietly. Ciel gradually moaned as Sebastian's hot tongue wrapped around his little one.

"Mnhmmmmmm….Seba…mmmmm" Hot sensation knocked Ciel's lower regions' doors. Something started to churn inside the youngster's lower belly making him grasp his cloth tightly as the other one slipped through the other male's silky raven bangs. Sebastian's hands snaked all over the little figure and finally rested it upon the general surface where Ciel's covered nipples were located.

"Ngh!" The pale fingers started to rub against the clothing as their flavours entwined within and out of their mouths, full with saliva that over flowed and dripped outside. Ciel's precum had started to take over as his nubs got harder with every stroke. "Mmmnn…More…." Sebastian rubbed a certain part of Ciel's anatomy below his lower belly making him fly high in the feeling of immense pleasure. The two were so engaged in their activities that the demon failed to notice someone's presence heading towards them….

In no seconds, the door flew open…

"CIE—Sebastian…..Ciel…?"

Elizabeth covered her mouth in horror as she saw everything…..Everything.

XXX

"Idiotic swine! Wasting other's time! Hmph!" The emerald eyed youngster sank back into her chair as she flipped through some pages. "Is anything a problem, my lady?" Edward inquired as he arranged the sheet of papers properly for the young Marchioness. Susanne seemed to be playing with the three criminals at the moment outside in the garden which annoyed Evanense more than anything. "Stupid blood sucking leeches don't know how to utilize time!" Evanense sulked. "And you know very well to utilize time, don't you?" A short chuckle escaped the demon's throat. "Oie! Shut up! My hand is broken, what do you expect bastard?" Evanense slammed the desk with her left hand fist and shot death glares at the taller male; her head raised a little high to meet a clashing gaze. Though the mistress, Evanense still lacked on height. Yes, Edward was much taller than her…. Too much…. -_-0

"Haha….I see that you want grow taller….." Edward presumed correctly as he finished stacking the papers and started filling up inks in the pots. He didn't receive any comment.

"Oi Edward…. Come here for a moment…." Evanense sat properly on her seat as she looked over to the scarlet eyed demon. Edward stopped what he was doing and followed the given order. He stood before the desk. "Now, close your eyes…." Edward shut his eyes. "Now, slowly bend down….." Gradually, he bent down, his head right before the youngster. "Now, just relax….." Edward heard some paper noises but decided to ignore it when…..

**Bam!**

Evanense slammed a scroll of sheets of papers right on the white butler's head. "My necessity for growing was completed long ago!" Evanense scolded as Edward stood merely bowing himself fully towards the girl. "Hmph! Now, get up and go make me tea!" The young girl rested her chin on her left hand as she stared at the bent butler before her.

Edward did raise his head but before completely rising, he gazed into the emerald orbs of hers. A trademarked smirk flit across his pale yet smooth skin. Evanense slowly left her chin and gazed back into the mesmerizing scarlet orbs as she went….closer….closer…..closer…..to his face with only an inch separating their lips.

**Ba-dump**

**Ba-dump**

**Ba-dump**

**SLAP!**

"Stop staring and make tea, bastardo!"

_Yep, this is young miss….._

_XXX_

"So…. Claude, when do we announce out our engagement?" Alois walked around the room in an unpleasant demeanour. Though they were already engaged, the problem now was; when should they announce their unison to Evanense? Alois knew how much she hated Claude and how much she liked Alois but….. what could they do? Eventually, Edward was going to find out and inform her so they needed to prevent it from getting into Evanense's ears. Claude emotionlessly stood few feet away, cooking some kind of his own plan.

"UGH! Why do you hate Claude?!" Alois screamed at one of Evanense's self portrait made by her. "Why do you hate marriage? Alois scattered the stacked papers all over the floor as he leaned his head against the wall. "Why….?" Alois whispered lowly. Suddenly, a pair of gloved hands soothingly caressed his back. "Your highness, everything will be fine…. All we have to do is follow our plan…. It will be over soon…." Alois hugged the demon possessively and buried his face on him.

_I love you, Claude….._

_I love you too, your highness…_

* * *

**_Let's play '_****_Kiss, hug and slap'_****_ game! It's just like 'cookie game' with a twist of my version! Simple rules:_**

**_1. You can give any character a hug, kiss or slap and state a reason for doing so._**

**_2. _**_**You can give **_**_hug, kiss or slap _**_**to multiple characters but not multiple times!**_**_ Example: 1 hug for *character* plus 1 hug for *another character* and so on. _**

_**3. This game doesn't apply for non character like table, paper scrolls and stuff.**_

_**4. You can give me too! Anything you please, even a slap is welcomed! :) Example: (I want to _ S4N for *reason*)**_

_**5. Full example: I want to hug _ for...*state reason***_

_**6. I'll only update if any of the character gets more than 10 kiss, hug or slap...(valid for me too)**_

_**7. Enjoy~ Gud nite ~S4N**_


	22. That Butler, Complications

**GODDAMN! I HATE HOME WORKS! WHY THE HELL WAS H/W INVENTED? COULDN'T THEY JUST GIVE US TIME TO WATCH, READ AND WRITE YAOI?! **

**Me: Totally sorry my dearest readers! You don't know how much I suffer!**

**Ciel: Look who decided to show up!**

**Me: I'm not like you, Mr Earl that doesn't have school work!**

**Ciel: Hey! I do have stuff to do! (he means going wild with Sebby)**

**Here are the results guys! *drumroll***

**1st: Me! (5 hugs, 0 slap and kiss) *dignity laugh***

**2nd: Sebby! (4 hugs, 0 kiss and slap) woot!**

**3rd: My Edddy-chan! (2 kisses, 2 hugs and 0 slap) *Eva pissed off***

**4th: Ciel! ( 1kiss, 2 hugs and 0 slap) *ooooh***

**5th: Alois! (1 kiss, 0 hugs and slap) *omg***

**6th: Pissed of Rose! (1 hug, 3 slaps and 0 hugs) *no way!***

**7th: LIzzy *damn it* (4 slaps, 0 hugs and kiss) *wtf? i expected more, people! boooo***

**and last and the least 8th:**

**Claude! (0 kiss, 0 hug and 0 slap) *seems like you're forgotten spiderman!***

**Enjoy and review guys~**

* * *

"Elizabeth! Wait, it's not what you think!" Ciel ran after the running blonde who was crying and sobbing as she fled. "Leave me alone, Ciel!" Elizabeth ran down the stairs as she nearly fell off it at a certain point when she was rubbing her eyes furiously. The blonde was nearly at the door when out of the blue Sebastian appeared before the lady and knelt with a bow. "My lady, please…." With a hurt face and low voice, Sebastian succeeded on stopping the young blonde lady. "Seba….sti…an! What were you two doing with Ciel?!" Elizabeth cried out with her eyes fully red and swollen through continuous weeping. "My lady, it is not what you think—"

**"NO!" **

Elizabeth nearly exploded in anger as she slapped Sebastian right across his face smearing a red patch of hot blood over the pale face. Sebastian did not respond at the action; he knew it would get worse if he did so. Ciel, who was currently behind the two had halted immediately at the astonishing sight. "Elizabeth, how dare you!" Ciel raged as he ran over to the blonde and raised his hand nearly ready to swing across the blonde's face when a gloved hand stopped him from doing so. "Young master it would be proper if we could address this misunderstanding formally and **without any violence**…." Sebastian stated as he left the hand bowed before the duo. "Kindly, head towards the garden please…." Sebastian walked before the duo as he escorted them to the outdoor dining place.

Elizabeth didn't even have a single eye contact with the young Earl. And how could Ciel explain what happened? How could he convince his former fiancée? Ciel's diverted thoughts, Elizabeth's raging silence and Sebastian's hidden pain; all of them were making the atmosphere thick. With every step, Ciel wished he had died. With every step, Elizabeth hoped what she saw was not true. With every step, Sebastian patiently walked on.

The trio reached the dining ground and the former fiancés sat across each other with distinct distance. "Now, please spill your misunderstanding, my lady…." Sebastian calmly looked over to the puffy lady. "It was not a misunderstanding! What I saw was real! You two were….were doing things!" Elizabeth blurted confidently. "That is absurd, Elizabeth!" Ciel particularly said 'Elizabeth' as he thought 'Lizzy' would have been too awkward at such situation.

"No! You cannot betray my eyes Ciel!" Elizabeth slammed her fists on the table. "You were mainly 'having fun' with a mere **pawn **of yours!"

And out of nowhere.

**Slap! **

"You have…no right to call him that!" Ciel retracted his flying hand that left a remarkable red mark on the lady's face and sank back to his seat in instance. "But—Ci….el….." Elizabeth burst into unimaginable tears as she buried her electrified face into her palms. The pain, the betrayal and the truth….. All of these; how could one possibly handle at such a point when all of these were presented by your own truly loved one? All the emotions and all the sufferings were stabbing the emerald eyed lady's warm yet cold beating heart with incredible force.

Sebastian looked over to the weeping young woman and then glared at the other seated party. With no restrictions, Sebastian handed a white handkerchief to the young marchioness and silently stood as he waited for a response. Elizabeth didn't accept. She had nothing to accept but the truth from the former betrayer. "Lady Elizabeth, it is not young master's fault…." Sebastian still didn't retract his helping hand.

With a quick glance at the young Earl, Elizabeth raged over to the butler. "You—are…right… It's not Ciel's fault…. **_It's YOURS!_**" Yet another hand flew over to the previously beaten pale cheek but was halted not before it reached its destination. "That would be enough, my lady…." Sebastian drew her hand away and bowed before the duo. "I will let you two discuss this matter personally, for now, please excuse me." With his last words, Sebastian left them alone.

All the memories of faded love flashed before the young lady's eyes as their gaze met each other but…. All they shared now was nothing but utter silence.

_Flash back _(before Elizabeth saw Ciel and Sebastian doing **uhm**… you know)

"Elizabeth! Pay attention already! It is not likely of you to be spacing out during the class!" Said girl's strict mother scolded the young lady. "But mother, I'm just so happy! I can't wait any longer!" Elizabeth gave a cry of true happiness as her emerald eyes shimmered with liveliness reflecting on it. "Ooof! What am I to do with you? Fine, today's class is over. You can go now." The Marchioness pulled away her spectacles, closed the open book and gave out a sigh. "Oh, mother! Thank you so much! I'll get ready quickly!"

Elizabeth's POV at the Phantomhive manor

Oh Wow! I'm so happy! I can't believe I'm actually going to do this! I had waited so much for this day! Ciel and I are finally getting married!

"Ciel!" I ran towards his office. I flung open the big doors when—I saw it. Ciel and Sebastian were….. KISSING?! Never had I doubt them nor ever disturbed their matters but this….?! How can he betray me with that swine?! I'm his fiancée! He can't do that!

I raged and ran in quick movements leaving them behind. I heard Ciel call out my name but I'm not stopping, not today! Ciel you will pay! You will pay!

_End of flashback_

Elizabeth glanced upon his sapphire eyes making herself uncomfortable but she did had courage to ask him…..

"Do you love him?"

"Who….are—"

"Sebastian! Do you love, Sebastian?"

XXX

"Bye bye, Edward…. I'll miss you…." A soft sob escaped her lips.

"Please don't waste tears on me…. I did nothing, my lady…" Edward patiently handed the girl a white handkerchief and helped he up the carriage for departure.

It wasn't the end of the week yet but Susanne's guardians arrived much earlier than expected. The departure of Lady Richards proved to be a great relief and freedom for the head of the manor. While everyone was waving off goodbyes with lots of weep and waves to the lady, the young marchioness stood before the great big main entrance iron door of her manor and slyly smiled to herself. _Goodbye my greatest enemy…. _

The carriage soon started and was off in few seconds. The four servants stood beside Edward as they wiped their tears and hugged each other for comfort."You can stop your act now." Edward commanded. "Yes, sir!" At once the three criminals; the maid, the cook and the gardener lined up and saluted the white butler whereas the retired maid slacked off and stood feebly with a warm smile. "Really, what hat am I to do with you?" Edward sighed and watched unnoticeably as Evanense stood before the door with her gaze diverted towards the endless forest surrounding the manor. The demon was curious; he decided to follow her gaze.

Edward stood behind the marchioness with a big smile upon his lips. The sight of his meal right in front of him with a vivid exotic view of delicate rose filled bushes aroused the horny demon instantly. "Young miss…"

"Oie! Don't sneak up like that!" Evanense glanced at her butler with a frown as a chill ran down her spine. "My deepest apologizes…. But is anything the matter?" Edward inquired as he felt a certain emotion filling up the figure before him. "No. It's just that great feeling when a huge load is off your head…." Evanense completed the reply with a small sigh. "Well, it's just a matter of time until another devastating calamity arrives above your head, my lady…" Edward stated as he raised a brow at her calmness. "Hush, Edward, hush…. Such words should—" "YAWNG MISS!"

Evanense's gaze turned towards the running maid. "It's a letter! Fom someone call'd Alesistea Chamba!" Azure held up a white envelope and panted wildly. "Huh? Oh! The Viscount of Druitt? Hm…What does that pedophilic rapist want now?" Evanense opened up the small letter and took out a pink sheet of paper with the sweet fragrance of rose perfume. Edward raised a brow at the odour while Evanense read the letter with some mumbles.

"My sweet nightingale blah blah invite you to dance party blah blah hall tomorrow….And blah blah…." Evanense ended the letter and handed it to her butler. "Dispose it….. I'm never going to go to that freak's party **ever**…."

Edward smirked but didn't hesitate to inform her. "But my lady, he is the suspect of our new case…." "Urgh! Do all the suspects have to be a rapist?" Evanense complained as she pouted with her hands on her hips. Edward let out a chuckle whereas Azure stared at them confusingly.

XXX

"Are you willing to do it, your highness?" Claude pushed back his spectacles and stared at the boy before him. "I'd do anything for us, Claude!" Alois blurted confidently. "We'll have to carry this mission out as soon as possible, your highness…." Claude stated as he bowed patiently before the young Earl. "We'll have to wait first…We cannot ambush this all at once…." Alois stated as he moved around his office. "This week is busy so it's not possible at all." Claude reminded. "Then we'll have to shift it to next week then…." Alois declared as he looked outside the window. _"Then….My dear sister, please be ready for our arrival….." _

XXX

Ciel wasn't relieved. He was confused, angry, astounded and everything anyone could feel at the moment. Elizabeth had left an hour ago and he was in his office, not knowing what to do. Sebastian was before him, few feet away, observing the disturbed character in his focused demeanour.

Ciel's POV

I want to die. I can't believe she saw it…. Why did she have to barge in? Why did we have to do this? Couldn't I just hold it in for a few seconds…..? NO. Maybe that is the reason why it all happened; because of me. _I_ couldn't stop, _I_ couldn't hold and _I_ couldn't control. _Who the hell on earth has the same problem as mine? _But still…why?

Why does my heart race whenever he embraces me? Why do my eyes flutter when his lips rest upon mine? Why does my body go weak senselessly when he touches me? Why does my heart stop at his playful yet sensual contact of his hands? Why do I not order him to act as my butler whenever he performs his romantic activities? Why do I always fall for that silk like voice? Why do I not shove him away when he teases me? Why do I crave for that touch of his when he gently takes me in his arms? Why don't I stop him from undressing me before him? Why does my body tremble with pleasure even when he's only staring at me? Why do I feel so pleasured even when I regret doing so? These questions of mine….Who are going to answer it? Even though, I really can't figure out what these emotions mean to me…. I do understand what I have to do.

I want to die.

* * *

Yep, Ciel's confused. Yep, Eva and Eddy were OOC. Yep, Alois and Claudy are making plans. Yep, Lizzy was going to propose Ciel. Yep, I'm tired.

Anyone up for the new case Rose and Eddy got, Alois's plan and Ciel's conclusions? ~ Review guys, review.

Gudnite~ Namaste

S4N


	23. That Master, Trouble

Ciel: Look who decided to show up, 'Ms no show for 2 weeks or more'...

Ms no show for 2 weeks or more: T^T (That's no way to welcome a lady) Plus I'm sorry I couldn't reply the reviews, guys! I really appreciate you sending me review 'cause in fact, your reviews motivated me to type this chap at midnite!And now I'm dead tired! *faints*

Ciel: Gosh now she fainted!

Sebby: My lord, did anyone tell you how much frustrated she has been lately? She has her art competition, poem recital competition, speech competition, basketball match and her project deadline to be done this week... My,my how depressing...

Ciel: Wateva! _**Anyway hoo~ Dear readers, Ms S4N currently fainted so please drop by reviews so that she'll wake up and update faster! **_

Sebby: Don't forget to fav and follow if possible! 3

Claude: *checks results* I got a hug from Luixjette! T^T

* * *

"CIIEEELLL~"

The said young earl turned his attention to the guest but a sudden ambush on him made him shudder in shock. "Oh Ciel~ I'm so sorry about your fiancée! Everything is going to be okay, okay?" Prince Soma crushed the poor younger boy making him suffocate and cough continuously. "*Ahem* So…ma…" Ciel tried his best to whisper out loud. "Prince Soma, I think he is suffocating…." Agni, the Prince's faithful butler whispered to the said Prince. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Soma left the earl and covered his mouth in horror. "Oh god, I'm truly sorry!" Soma laid his hand on Ciel's shoulder while the little boy coughed louder every second. "It's ***cough*** fine…." Ciel blurted.

After the trio had settled in the living room, Sebastian entered the room with the wheeler and the tea. "So, are you sure you want to do it, Ciel?" Soma inquired clearly showing signs of huge wariness over his tanned face. Sebastian laid the saucer and the tea cup as he patiently poured the tea into it. Ciel remained silent for sometime then he let out an obvious sigh making the atmosphere thicker than it all already was. He quietly rubbed the sapphire ring on his thumb with his other thumb and lowered his eyes and head in shame of what he had done. Soma decided to drop the subject and also remained silent until Sebastian finally broke the maintained stillness. "Young master, the carriage is already prepared. If you would finish off your tea, we could get moving before it is late."

Ciel raised his head to gaze at the tall butler clad in black, forcing a smile on such a gloomy situation. The earl nodded as he picked up his cup and sipped his favourite Earl Grey tea that managed to soothe his both mind and body for the time being. Soma watched from the corner of his eyes as Ciel sipped his tea gradually and preserved the calmness with true sadness resting right in his glassy sapphire eyes. Few minutes passed by in total silence when Ciel finally placed the empty cup before him and stood up with great emphasis. "Ciel…. Are you leaving already?" Soma stood just after as he narrowed his eyebrows in concern. Ciel looked over to the tanned male and slightly nodded with his eyes still lowered during the movement. Soma gave a final hug to the younger male with great enthusiasm as he whispered "I'm sure everything will be fine, Ciel…."

With their final greeting at the main exit, the Phantomhive entranced the prepared carriage and bid their goodbyes leaving the three servants, Pluto and the Indian duo at the Phantomhive manor. The carriage took off and their long journey to their town house begun.

Ciel rested his chin on his as he recalled his committed 'crimes' that hunted him till the very moment. He recalled that particular moment when it all began; right when he began biting his nails. He wished he had died soon instead of wishing that it had never happened. No matter how much he refused to accept or run away from the truth, he still didn't have the urge to wish not to spend those pleasurable moments with his one and only 'Sebastian'. And that was his core reason to be heading to his town house.

Noticing the youngster's well sustained calmness and silence, Sebastian decided to clear up the earl's muddled head in his preferred style; indirect interrogations. "Young master, but why did you choose to leave the manor in such urgency?" à(But I think that's too direct) Ciel turned his head towards the opposite seated black butler and sighed which perhaps wasn't expected by Sebastian at all. His eyes playfully darted over his bloody red ones as his lips still bore no sign of change in the continuous grim frown. "I have my reasons." Ciel stated directly. "Well, please do the honour of revealing them, my lord." Sebastian smirked revealing a bright fang in the process. "You'll find it out when we reach there." Ciel hummed agelessly as he rested his eyes to the scene outside the carriage.

Without the younger males particular notice, Sebastian got up and seated right next to the earl. With a single move, Sebastian pulled his chin and directed his eyes towards him. Ciel, shocked in such quick action couldn't comprehend the butler's moves. With no restrictions, Sebastian pulled the teal haired male for a passionate kiss earning a soft moan from him. Sebastian dared enough to push his tongue right through Ciel's parted lips, relishing every little taste of the younger male's flavour. Ciel managed to wrap his arms around the raven haired male pulling closer and shifting himself to have a comfortable contact. Ciel moaned as the other male's hand roamed about his back and next on his chest causing him to writhe in pure sensational pleasure. But there were one or maybe two things Ciel was hiding from the former butler of his…._What could it be?_

XXXX

"Ah! Where are you taking me, you swine?" Evanense screamed out loud as she tried to free her tied up hand and get a glimpse of her kidnapper that was restricted by the black blindfold on her eyes. The young marchioness was thrown over someone's shoulder and she could feel the man carrying her somewhere with other men behind him. She didn't hear a single word escaping her kidnapper's lips that made her worried which was usually negligible in her case. She kept on wriggling in her tight grasp as several screams and curses escaped her plum lips. Finally she heard a door slammed behind her and she was thrown onto some flat surface. She could feel the kidnappers whispering and moving from every side and she was sure where this would lead to; rape. "EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" The thought of such horrible actions made her scream the name of that one and only person who could save her. She heard several chuckled from the kidnappers but decided to scream until her rescuer arrives. But to her disbelieve, Edward was nowhere to be found.

Someone managed to grab both her hands as her white shirt was impatiently unbuttoned revealing her dark corset with every button coming off. The shirt was slipped out and then her corset was loosened, loosened enough to be taken off. But as soon as the corset was off, her exposed body was quickly grasped by something as if it was wrapping her up. Then her hands were suddenly tied up to something; something with a rope. Her shorts also began slipping away, further down by the hand of a cruel criminal but this time her voice was all muffled up; by a cloth preventing her to scream. The shorts finally came off and something wrapped around her lower body with something silky. Suddenly the one of the kidnappers slipped something upon her top body which she assumed was a torturing device. Her whole exposed top was concealed by the device and soon enough she could feel the sting of pain as she was crushed by the harsh device. It sucked her right from the core that made her feel as if she was to puke her own intestines.

Then something fluffy yet rough managed to cover her whole body up but her shoulders and a part of her back remained exposed. What she hadn't noticed was someone touching her back that made her skin all prickled and uncomfortable. The rough material was fixed upon her as her hair was to be the next victim. Someone collected all her black hair, leaving her bangs behind and started to twist and turn it making her cry at some point. When it was all done, something was inserted on top of her head that poked her scalp continuously. Then it was the turn her legs which was wrapped up by the next torture; a severe crush on both her limbs that connected to her hips. She managed to give out a low shriek that was followed by the kidnapper's whispers. The next torturous device was designed to tickle the young lady as something was wrapped around her neck. It was tightened at such an extent that it kept on tickling the exposed part of her neck. Someone pulled her ear and pierced a device in it causing her to emit a silent yelp from within when her ears were almost heavy than usual.

Finally after all her tortures, the kidnappers decided to take off the cloth from her mouth. The tired youngster heaved a sigh of relief but after such tortures her legs were still abused as something slipped around it and was fastened tightly around. The kidnapped victim breathed heavily as someone caught her and the other freed them from the tight rope. Then was a perfect touch on her lips but as soon as she opened her mouth to scream, something minty entered inside her mouth which she spitted out immediately. She could feel her whole mouth go instantly fresh as the object escaped her mouth. Then at last, her blind fold was finally taken off and then with some blur images she figured out a young lady with band braided hair with some flowers on it in a magnificent white gown that revealed a part of her shoulders and white silk-satin gloves concealing her arms and a laced shawl hiding her exposed back.

When Evanense had finally received her vision back, her all misunderstanding disappeared. She found herself in her dressing room with lights visibly on and her huge gold framed mirror before her. The lady in white was no other than herself in the mirror and her kidnappers were revealed; Mrs Donna, the retired maid, Azure, the maid, Nina Hopkins, her personal designer and someone unexpected, Edward Macbeth, the Ellison butler. All of the party were standing behind her, admiring how beautiful she looked. "Oh my! You look absolutely wonderful, darling!" Nina declared with great emphasis as she kissed the youngster's both cheeks. "My, you look so cute and elegant, young miss." Donna acknowledged as she fought the urge to take a nap. "AH~ You look zo beautiful, yawng mizz!" Azure claimed happily as she widened her violet eyes.

"Truly beautiful, my lady…." Edward seemed to be the last one to comment as he took a step closer and kissed the top of her hand. Evanense immediately retracted her hand and let them swing across the butler's face playfully. "Stop teasing me!" Evanense folded her arms before her chest and rolled away her eyes as she pouted eagerly. Edward chuckled at her behaviour and decided to let the other admire his 'young miss'. "I'll be leaving now…" Evanense stated as her minty mouth exerted a fresh minty breath as she lifted her dress to walk away when suddenly Nina grasped her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Nina interrogated. Before the youngster could even reply, she was settled down on a chair and a makeup kit was brought forth. The young lady widened he emerald eyes in horror as she shook her head in direct rejection. "No way." But she knew it was too late. She was blindfolded and stopped by ropes yet again and this time she was roped onto the chair itself. Her lips were painted by light lipstick as her cheeks that were already naturally blushing was yet again blushed lightly. Despite her wretched attempts to free herself, at the end she was finally ready with her makeup all done.

The second time she wasn't unfolded from her blindfold, she heard the room to be empty; almost. She couldn't hear anyone talk but she did hear footsteps walking around her. Then an unusual thought clouded her mind; was it….Edward? All alone, in this room, with the demon himself and she in quite a chained state where the only way to get out of it was to be freed by him. And how could Edward slip an opportunity like this out of his hand? All he had to do was blink an eye to the ladies and as expected he is free in the room with a blindfolded and shut mouth young miss or as he put it 'his meal', perfectly sitting in the middle of the room, defenseless. The empty room was now filled with nothing but the heavy breathe of the youngster and the clicks of the white butler's shoes. And there was only one thing going in both of their heads; _what do you plan on doing?_

XXXX

The carriage halted as soon as it reached the Phantomhive's town house. The duo walked out casually (as if something didn't happen all the way) and walked into the town house. The young earl hadn't visited the town house for almost 2 years which in fact seemed to be a long time for him. Sebastian held the door open for the young earl with a gradual well known smirk plastered on his face. Ciel ignored the smirk and walked in. True to his surprise, a lot had changed during his isolation from the town house. The rooms were modified and updated and the walls were freshly painted. Ciel went forward to the master bedroom when Sebastian began unfolding the curtains of the living room. The butler entranced the kitchen checked every single detail about everything present.

Soon, Sebastian carried the luggage and headed for the master bedroom when he heard a moan, particularly loud pleasured and sensual moan coming exactly from the master bedroom. Curious enough, Sebastian hurried to the room with his fast reflexes. When he arrived before the door, he heard the moan yet again and he was able to distinguish who's moan was it; Ciel's, of course. But what was he doing lately? Sebastian threw open the door and then his answers were revealed.

And there his treasure was, on the bed in his fully revealing white shirt **only** and his body flushed with smear redness and sweat and his head thrown back in pleasure as he jerked his own length and pinched his own sweaty nipples with his eyelids concealing his pleasured orbs and finally, his mouth chanting the same mantra…. "Oh, Sebastian! Mmmm..."

* * *

QoD: Do you want lemons or lemons? Please do the honor of reviewing guys~ ;

Sebby: Horny Ciel... Ooooh I like it!

Ciel: O/Q/O

Me: Am I dead or did I receive 99 reviews?

Namaste, gudnite, tata, saio nara

~S4N


	24. That Butler, Day Dreamer

**Dear me! It has been almost a month without updates!**

**Ciel: Now cpmplete what happened already!**

**Me: Ooooh too excited, eh? hehe **

**Me: And thank you all for waiting patiently and wishing me luck for all my competitions!**

**Sebby: And it seems you have received the first place in the art contest and the third place in slogan writing contest, am I right?**

**Me: *Nods happily***

**Sebby: I was going to say that it wasn't impressive... *sigh***

**Me: You'll pay, Sebby chan! T^T**

* * *

"Sebastian…"

…

"Sebastian..." he spoke low "Sebastian."

He didn't get a respond. "Sebas…tian…." Ciel called out yet again but the taller male didn't react in anyway, no, not even a single tweak of his eyes too. But for Ciel, enough was just enough.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian snapped out his day dream and immediately turned his head to the source of the annoyed voice. The irritated younger male was comfortably lying on his lap, in the carriage, with his angelic face twitched in aggravation. Sebastian gently helped the little Earl up and gently fixed him on his lap, Ciel relaxing his back upon the demon's chest.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian stated promptly as flashback of his day dream erupted his demonic sense. _I…had… Oh no, it was dream. But I do have to admit, it was a pleasurable dream… _Sebastian reviewed the memories of the younger male moaning pleasurably as he was clearly reciting his name like sweet honey cat. Ciel blankly turned his head towards the lost demon and scrunched up his brows. "Sebastian! You have been losing your concentration lately. I thought you asserted that demons 'do not sleep.'" Ciel said, his arms folding before his chest.

"I humbly apologize for my passiveness, young master. Oh! And it looks like we have reached the town house just in time." Just as Sebastian stated, the carriage had halted before the Phantomhive town house.

~Few minutes later~

"Young master, here is your attire for the evening." The demon stated as he brought the clothes with him and looked up to the younger male, who was standing behind the clear glass, watching the endless dawned sky. "Do I really have to wear that?" Ciel inquired as h turned himself facing the demon and sighing in utter disappointment. "Well, as far as I know my lord, if you wish to encounter Lady Ellison you have no other way to do so." Sebastian replied boldly, as he moved towards the younger male with the (sly) intention of undressing him up for the evening dance party at the Chamber Residence.

~Another few minutes later~

"How exquisite!" Sebastian remarked as he stood beside the fully dressed Earl, praising himself mentally for his tiring efforts. Ciel shot a glare at the butler and hissed lowly. "You will not be recognized easily, my lo-I mean lady." Sebastian added a little chuckle that irritated the child who was uneasily trying to stand still in the uncomfortable dress. Yes, a dress. A beautiful white dress with lots of muslin, lots of laces and beautiful diamond sewn that glistened like perfect little stars. His head was companied by his usual wig and a white flower hat this time, slanting slightly with its bow ideally concealing the contacting eye.

The Earl was piqued to the extent that he wished that he was dead rather than attending the dance party where he will confront not only pedophiles but his former fiancée, Elizabeth in a dress, as a girl. But unaccustomedly, he felt his heart stabbed as his mind uttered the title 'fiancé' before Elizabeth's name.

A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jerk up and turn his head towards the black butler who had a concerned look over his angelic-demonic face.

"Shall we leave, my lady?"

Ciel nodded.

XXX

_It wouldn't have happened if those idiotic women were more careful. _

The demon hissed mentally as he stroked the beautifully band-braided strands with his black gloved hand. _It wouldn't have happened…..if I was careful… _

The white butler had blamed it all on himself at last. Humans were low creatures who created blunder almost in every step of their life but he was a demon, highly respected demon, who created an unforgiveable error due to his carelessness, or so as he thought.

The young lady was sleeping soundly on his lap, her head resting on his chest as his one hand wrapped around her waist and his other hand gingerly moving across her black hair. "If only I was more careful, it wouldn't have happened. I apologize for my ridiculous mistake, my lady; truly I should've been careful." Edward stated solemnly to his sleeping lady as the persistent memory flashed back into his head.

~Flashback~

_What do you plan to do?_

He walked around the room his head silently figuring out what to do. He was so lost, so deep in his ocean of thoughts, so drowned in his intentions that he forgot…..

XXX (not end of flash back)

"Young miss…." He called out for the uncountable time as he gently cupped her cheeks and shook her a bit. She was already untied from her chair, out of the dressing room and was lying on her bed comfortably in the master bedroom. _She still looks irresistible after 'that'…. _"Please open your eyes, young miss…." Edward asserted lowly when he heard a soft yawn exerting her plum lips. _Those lips…. They still are irresistible after 'that'… _The young lady opened up her emerald orbs and stared blankly for a moment. _She still looks delicious after all 'that'…. I'm amused that she did it and disgusted that it turned me into…'that'._

She observed her state for a while and raised her perfect brow as she turned to the white butler beside her bed, kneeling like a loyal soldier. Edward helped up the little lady as she rubbed her eyes slowly and brought her lips close to his ear. "Bastard…Why am I half naked?" She suddenly gripped his red tie as her other hand concealed her pale chest. Edward froze.

But the demon didn't lose his composure and calmly caught her hand and released himself from the grip. "Don't tell me you raped me," Evanense blurted almost coolly as if she wasn't bothered at all. Edward flashed a sly smirk and replied tranquilly as well, "And what if I did?" Evanense rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked around for something else than her hands to cover her exposed chest. Her top have seemed to be ripped off as well as her corset and her dress had cosily rested on her lap as he legs were still concealed by it.

Edward rose and walked away before bringing a silk shawl to cover her up. The little Marchioness wrapped herself and got up from the bed. With a sigh, she spoke almost genially (which was almost on the verge of existence in her), "It doesn't matter if you raped me. As long as it's you, I don't seem to care but rather thank myself that it was no one else but you."

He almost collapsed as he heard it. Edward lost all his control. Enough is enough, don't you agree?

Lips crashed, hands entwined and hearts burst out; all at the same time. Edward swept the lady in his arms, making her fall on her back but he gently prevented her back from reaching the ground, merely few inches above. Edward was wild, mad, lost, drowned and crazy, that's what he thought. His tongue slipped through her plum lips as it explored the whole cave, her saliva and taste mingling with his mouth's essence.

The two's mixture was hysterically extravagant, lustful, pleasurable and obviously crazy. Evanense stared blankly at the concealed scarlet orbs and finally parted to breath. Before the rays of the glorious settling sun, the duo looked like a pair of magnificent shadows blending perfectly with each other in the dawn of the twilight. Angelic emerald orbs merging its gaze with the demonic scarlet ones; a clash of two forces.

Edward widened his gaze and quickly helped the younger girl and in split second, dressed her up; concealing her chest as well. Evanense remained silent and Edward couldn't form a coherent reason why. But as soon as she was all done and ready to leave for the party, she collapsed.

~End of (shameless) flashback~

Edward uneasily jerked his head as he found two twinkling emerald orbs staring at him consciously. "Young miss…It seems you are awake." Evanense didn't leave her cosy slumber (Edward's chest) and sighed tiredly. "You really raped me?' she spoke almost unwillingly. Judging herself, she didn't even find a single proof that would have justified that she was raped. Her dress was ideally on her and nothing seemed to be bruised or anything; the conclusion was, she wasn't raped.

"How absurd my lady. I wouldn't do such a filthy act of…" "Then do you have any explanation for why I was half naked and why you ambushed me with a kiss?"

Edward held the girl tight and started slowly, his expression slightly disturbed, "While you were tied to the chair, you had accidently fainted due to the lack of air by the tight corset of yours. I had to open it in order gain back your normal respiration rate and not to mention you vomited all over my attire right when I was doing so. And right after that, you fell asleep on your bed and I had no intention of making you suffocate in that corset before you wake up. And for the, *uhm* kiss….. Would you like to know the truth?"

"The contract between us clearly states that you cannot lie before me…" Evanense declared.

"In that case," he said with no hesitation "I would blame my unconscious senses for that. Nothing less, nothing more."

Evanense was silent for a moment but then she laid her head on his chest again and went to sleep again with a low mumble, "Wake me up when we reach at the party."

"Yes, my lady…."

XXX

"Claude, are you sure these two are 'them'?" Alois inquired, his hands folding before his chest. The spider demon fixed his glasses and spoke lowly, "Yes, your highness. They are the ones we are looking for."

"Hm… They look so despicable…. No wonder because of them, she turned out to be like that. Before we begin any deal with them, we need to tell them everything….Everything." A wicked smile appeared upon Alois's sweet lips.

Claude was silent for a moment but decided to obey, "Yes, your highness…."

* * *

Lemons? I don't know where I put them...


	25. That Master, Opaque Thoughts

It's the end...

OF MY EXAMS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Well, everything comes to an end and so will my fan fiction SOMEDAY...

But not today... Soon... I dunno...

But thank you for waiting patiently! T.T I love you guys!

Well, I know I confused you about Alois's plans but read this chapter to clear your head...

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Ugh…I just hate crowded places…" Evanense muttered under her breath as her clutched her partner's elbow and kept a notable distance from other people. "Well, what can you expect less than a packed hall in such a gathering, my lady?" Edward asserted, his steady grip leading the smaller girl with him.

"Now, we just need to figure out who the main culprit is here. What were you stating earlier?" the emerald eyed lady asked as they made their way outside the hall to the private open veranda. "The main case here will soon occur as soon as every guest attending this party will be unconscious. Then chief way of doing it would be by mixing sleeping pills in the drinks in a large mass and hence we cannot possibly stop the guests from drinking them. Thus we come to the conclusion that we need to target the main culprit and stopping him from making unpredictable moves," Edward stated as they stood outside under the glistening night with the round moon playing hide and seek between the dark clouds and the stars flirting with the cool wind.

Suddenly, the noisy hooves of the horse of a black carriage halted before the gathering hall's main entrance as the duo eyed the new arrivals. A fair young lady in a light gown followed by a tall young man clad in black stepped outside as Evanense inched her brows in suspicion.

"Edward, do I know that lady?" The black haired girl hummed for a moment then instantly stopped as she figured out, "Is that….Mr. Phantomhive? He seems to be….cross dressing and isn't that Sebastian?" Edward silently nodded and observed the odd appearances of the duo.

"I think we better split up. You go and find the main culprit and I'll spy around Aleister Chamber and also stay away from Mr. Phantomhive and his butler for the best," the young Marchioness said promptly leaving his elbow and watching Edward bow and disappear in the dark. For a moment, she gazed into the dark sky above, enchanted by the majestic gleaming moon and glistening stars that seemed like glittering spots.

A sudden hand approached her shoulder as she turned around immediately, jolting at the surprise advancement.

"I am Elizabeth Middleford," the curly blonde introduced herself. Evanense sighed finding no threat and replied as she secretly retracted her guns, "I am Evanense Rose Ellison, pleased to meet you, Lady Middleford." Elizabeth stared at the figure before her from head to toe who seemed to be as the same age as she was and mesmerized by her beauty. "May I help you Lady Middleford?"

"Oh, please call me Lizzy. Yes, I need some help from you," Elizabeth replied, her voice suggesting a shred of embarrassment. "I would prefer to address you as Lady Middleford and please tell me about your problem. I am glad to help," Evanense replied calmly though her mind frowned that she was to be delayed to carry out her plan.

"You see, I am a friend of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I think you know him…." Elizabeth started slowly. "Yes, we are acquaintances but what about him?" She inquired. "No, it's not about him. It's just that there is this fiancée who…." Lizzy paused as her cheeks heated up "…who found her fiancé doing things with another person and…"

"And she broke her heart? She wants to avenge the truth and start a new life?" Evanense asked the obvious first.

Elizabeth widened her eyes in such accuracy and nodded frantically. "Yes, I am familiar with that….There are so many cases alike. Please tell the poor woman to break off her engagement with the fraud and find herself someone else, if she wishes to cherish her life in happiness for the rest of the left life time," she suggested as her heels turned to leave.

"But… How can she do that when she is in love with her fiancé so much?!" Lizzy raised her voice as she saw her leave. Evanense watched the blonde from the corner of her emerald eyes and sophistically stated, "If she loves him so much then she must let him go since he doesn't belong to her anymore." And the young marchioness disappeared among the crowds as Elizabeth watched in despair her heart weighing down the guilt of her actions she forced upon her former fiancé before.

"Excuse me, beautiful lady," a feather soft and silky voice approached the curly blonde. She turned her gaze towards the voice only to find sapphire eyes that reminded her of her former fiancé and the pearly white smile that resembled the same as Ciel's absent one. "My, aren't you beautiful…What would be your name, princess?" The young gentleman lifted her hand and kissed on top it.

A slab of red blush heated up her fair cheeks as her plump lips parted to answer, "I…um…My name is Elizabeth….Middleford." "Your name has such an elegant touch that it suits you, my princess…" The dark haired male spoke as if a model walking in velvet tread. "Who would you be?" Elizabeth inquired, her emerald orbs sparkling with anxiety and curiosity at the stranger's graceful demeanour.

"My name would be Jacob Walton, my fair lady…"

"Shall we call it a night and head towards a secret room, my lady?" The charming speaker inquired as his voice seemed insistent. "I would rather not…Especially after what you did to me the last time you led me to the secret room…" Evanense stared at the Viscount of Druitt as she gave huge 'no' for his sneaky invitation. The duo was currently on the deserted first floor with the dancing process down on the ground floor.

"Well my nightingale, I will have to force you to…." Aleister spoke as he stepped closer to the young lady. Evanense took a few steps back when suddenly a hard object hit her head making her fall unconscious. "Now that my work is done I would want my payment please…." The Viscount stated as he turned to the new arrival who knocked Evanense out. "Your payment is in your room. Now please excuse us, Viscount." The speaker spoke as Chamber raised his brow, "What are you planning to do with her," he paused "Alois Trancy?"

Everything was silent. The surrounding was dead silent. The music had stopped, the tapping feet had stopped and the chatters had stopped. What had happened? Where was she?

Her eye lids revealed her softened emerald gaze as they observed a bright light at the direction. "My head….uh…It hurts…" she stated as she gradually pushed herself up from the floor and sat up gradually, her eyes fluttering with difficulty.

"Oh, aren't you awake, sister?"

Her gaze focused on a certain blonde who was sitting on one of the chair a few feet before her. Soon enough she realized that she was in the theatre, located underground of the previous gathering hall and comprehended that she was on the stage and her cousin in one of the seats. Her eyes widened as she saw that the seats were occupied by unconscious people and her hands were tied behind her back.

"Brother, why am I in a cage?" Evanense asked coolly, her attention attracted by the metal barrier caging her. And to her utmost surprise, she found another cage beside her's with Ciel captured inside!

"Aren't wild swan supposed to be caged up?" Alois shot back, his gaze fixed upon the cage on the stage. "That is true but….why is a wild boar like you seating outside the cage so finely?" Evanense calmly stated as a chuckle escaped her lips. Alois raged as he got up and made his way to the stage.

"Laugh all you want, sister. You will have to cry at the end anyway…" The blonde stepped onto the stage as he said. "You will cry soon because your dearest brother is getting married to a demon **tonight**…" She laughed yet again and gradually spoke, "Sorry to tell you but my dearest brother has already married. No brother of mine marries a demon, anyway…"

"Oh so you break all your ties with me, bitch?" Alois spoke up. "I never had made any 'ties' with you, you filthy brat…. It was you who was foolish enough to believe me otherwise…" Her voice maintained calmness. "Then why did you order your butler to save me from the abyss?! You could've let me die peacefully with Claude!" Alois raged instantly.

"It was not my wilful order. In reality, I hold contacts with both heaven and hell so since I cannot go against them I followed heaven's orders and freed you and according to hell's orders I did not create any ties with you. It is simple. And also," Evanense continued "Without my consent, you cannot marry that spider."

"Who are you to stop me, you back stabbing whore? Tonight I'm getting married and I have already begun my plans for it. The guests are asleep and you are caged and soon your butler will be dead with your dead body and I will be Claude's wife…. So you cannot stop me!"

"As I mentioned earlier, you cannot precede with the ceremony without my consent," the youngster reminded again. "You tell that because you hate Claude don't you? And also because you do not approve my marriage!"

"I cannot deny that I hate that demon but it has nothing to do with my approval. It is the contract I hold that matters. I cannot break it so I will have to follow orders and one of them strictly mentions to not to let you marry that spider. And please do not ask me why since I have no idea what so ever…"

"Well, you cannot stop me anyway… Your knight in his shining armour will be dead with you and I will have a 'happily-ever-after' ending with Claude." Alois stated breaking his conversation and walking towards the seats.

"And did you forget about the people? They will die too…. Now you cannot save all of them; the contract or the people or yourself or…. Your knight? Too bad…" Alois exclaimed happily as he danced around merrily.

"Mr Phantomhive is still unconscious…. Too bad he will miss the 'happily-**never**-after' of Alois Trancy and Spider soon…." "What was that?" Alois turned around only widened his eyes in horror.

Evanense was out of her cage, her hands free and to his greatest fears, Claude covered in blood with Edward calmly handling him."Claude!" Alois screeched as he hurried to the beaten up demon. "Now, now…You just ruined my new suit…" Edward complained to himself as Evanense stretched her back freely.

"You know it had been a long time since I used the contract sign to call you…." Evanense stated as Alois stared at them in pure disbelief. Evanense touched her exposed back that was previously covered by a satin shawl and pressed the area where her contact was located. The contract was just behind the heart's destination, in the left side of her back that bore a glowing red square contract with the seal of Amon.

The sleeping beauty who was in the next cage was also rescued by his prince charming as Sebastian swooped up the poor unconscious male and held him protectively. "Well, I think it is the appropriate time to eradicate the spider," Sebastian asserted as he smirked, his fangs prowling.

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Alois warned them as he laughed insanely, an evil aura eloped the room. "You think we will unprepared?" Alois took out a lighter out of his pocket. "Do not forget that I share demon's blood too. And his single flame will take the whole theatre with innocent guest and also…." Alois smile hysterically "Little sister, you do remember them? I personally called them here so that they can die again….in front of your eyes…"

Evanense froze at once as the other two demons watched along.

….

….

….

…..

"M…..Mother? Father?"

* * *

The Edward-Evanense contract is finally revealed *sigh* It's on her left back...Bwahahah

Other revelations:

1. Alois and CLaude gonna marry! (Maybe)

2. I sense LizzyXOc (Jacob who happens to be Eva's so called fiance)

3. Edward got a new suit!

4. Ciel was sleeping...beauty and Sebastian did 'Prince Charming' as always...

5. Eva's past is to be revealed... Excited or what?

6. I have dark circles under my eyes...

**It's almost 2:00 am in the morning in Nepal and here I am typing doodles... Eh?!**

**Question for the day:**

**What's the time in your country right now? Please mention along with your country's name! **

**Gudnite- Namaste**

**S4N**


	26. That Butler, New Recruit

**S4N: *typing the last line of the chapter as she wanted to gift chap 26 to Luix***

**Bang! *S4N collapsed on the desk***

**Evanense: She fainted! She fainted! Bastard, water! We need water!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUIX! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!**

* * *

13th March

"Mother and Father aren't coming, are they?" A soft childish voice echoed through the enormous library as the little girl surrounded by piles of books looked up to the youngster before her. "No, Rose, it is not like that," the black haired boy stated as he went up and sat next to the eleven year old girl. "You see, master and mistress are busy saving people's lives. They work hard to save other people and make them happy. That is what you want, don't you Rose?" The youngster posed as he looked up to the girl's large round emerald orbs.

"But if they make others happy then why not me?" The girl inquired her heart throbbing with the thought as she put down the Jane Austen novel down and faced her companion. "Now, now… You have your cousins coming to celebrate, aren't they? All your cousins will bring you many gifts and I'll give you one too!" The teenage male spoke genially slightly patting the girl's raven hair.

"I don't need any gifts, Edward" the eleven year fussed, "I want mother and father…They hardly spend time with me. It's either once or twice a year and they don't even come to my birthday!" Young Edward smiled and slowly embraced the younger girl stroking her hair. "You must be happy, Rose…You have everyone; your mother and father and a happy family…You have everything… But look at me, heh" Edward sighed "I am an orphan… I don't have anyone to celebrate my birthday with…"

Little Evanense hugged back the male with her tiny arms and shoved her head slightly on his chest. "Don't say that! You have me! I will celebrate your birthday with you!" The girl raised her head to meet scarlet eyes softened and continued, "Tomorrow I'll be twelve and…and we can be together because I'll be a year older and I will catch up with you… But don't turn seventeen soon!" Edward gave off a light chuckle and embraced the child closer ignoring the piles of already red books around them. "Fine, I will remain sixteen till you catch up with me."

Life hadn't been fair with Edward Macbeth. First it snatched away his father when he was five taking away his happiness and then at the age of twelve, life swept away his whole family including his mother. That was how he ended up in the streets, looking for a warm place to stay and to fill his emptiness. He knew the world was cruel but what he didn't know was there was the world had generous people like Marque and Marchioness Ellison who took him to the Ellison manor.

Life certainly hadn't been much fair to Evanense Rose Ellison either. A little innocent child who barely spoke to anyone and hardly had any friends; Evanense considered books as her best companion. All day around books of different genres that was definitely not understandable by children of her age, till seven years old, Evanense befriended books. Then on her eighth birthday, she received a gift from her parents who had been absent on her special day; a gift that hanged her, changed her life.

Life at long last proved to be of worth when it finally acquainted the two lost birds; Edward Macbeth and Evanense Rose Ellison, who got together on her eighth birthday. Evanense rejoiced at the arrival of her new friend but she was naïve to understand that the youngster was in reality, her personal servant. But the master-servant relationship was no bound to them. After spending a year together, the lost birds immediately knew that eternal love had settled upon their young hearts that would bind them to infinity.

But good things barely last, don't they?

14th March

"Edward dear, the preparations are done for the party. The guests will arrive after two hours so go and wake up young miss," the current head of maids, Mrs Donna amiably ordered the sixteen year old youngster who was seemingly busy hiding his gift in his pocket. Edward quickly bowed and scooted up to the birthday girl's room, preparing to surprise her with his gift.

"Rose, happy—" Edward was cut off at the scene before him. "Rose!" Edward screamed as he threw the gift he was holding and ran up to the scene. Three men in dark cloaks with their faces concealed had surrounded the soundly sleeping girl with a long silver dagger in one of the man's hand. "Get away from her!" Edward was suddenly caught by the two of the men as the third male prepared to stab the sleeping girl. "Rose wake up!"

Instantly the said girl popped open her eyes only to widen them in horror as he man greeted her with a dagger. "AAhhhhh!" The screech went down to the main hall, alerting the servants who at once made their way to the room. Edward furiously bit one of the man's arm as he gripped lose and punched the other guy with his free hand. The third male had covered the girl's mouth with a cloth and was carrying her on his broad shoulder. And evil laugh erupted from his throat as he disappeared into thin air. "NO!" Edward screamed turned his attention to the other two male who had also disappeared.

The youngster ran past the platinum chain with a heart locket lying on the floor which was supposed to be the glorious present for his love and headed down the manor. To his utmost horror, the servants had been lying lifelessly with their deep red blood staining the white marbled floor. A red parade. The whole manor had broken down; the expensive furniture were turned over, pure glasses shattered into million shards, the white walls painted with blood and the air smeared with the odour of fresh blood. Suddenly one of the man from before materialized from thin air and hit the teenager behind his head, making him fall unconscious and a little spike of blood staining his black hair.

The youngster barely had opened his eyes when he screamed in disbelief. "Rose!" "Shut up, brat!" A husky voice cut him off by a ringing punch across his face that made blood ooze out from his nose. Edward scowled at the cloaked man and turned his attention to his lover. Evanense was lying on the floor few feet away from him; her hands tied back, her mouth covered and her emerald orbs concealed.

The floor suddenly started to glow and form a red square around her and then himself. The shocked male gasped as the cloaked men laughed and declared, "The time has come. Wake that girl up…" One of the men stood up and grabbed the poor girl by her raven hair. "Ahhh! It hurts!" The twelve year old sobbed as she finally sat up, her eyes filled with tears. "Edward….*sniff*…Who are they? Save me…." The girl pleaded as her lover allegedly tried to get out from the tight grip of rope.

"Don't worry! I'll save—" "NO!EDWARD!" A sudden shrill of Evanense pure cry erupted from her throat as one of the cloaked man plunged the silver dagger right through his heart making blood flow out on his white shirt. The sixteen year old turned his gaze away from the blood and to the girl he loved and spoke slow, "…you…I love you…"

Evanense cried bitterly as she saw the death of her love right before her eyes, her tears overflowing and screams exploding from her throat. "EDWARD! I LOVE YOU! DON'T DIE!" A young girl who even understood even the hardest of the hardest novels didn't accept the death that took place.

"He is not the only one, girl! You will have to say good bye to your dear mother and father too! Oh, wait they are already dead!" Evil laughs roared the large hall filled with filthy cloaked men as one of them spoke, "Oh this is the beginning, girl! The ninety nine stabs are still left!"

And so began the ninety nine plunges into the heart of the person Evanense had ever cherished. Evanense had bowed down on the floor pleading the men to stop and cried and screamed for it to be a dream; a nightmare that would end if she woke up.

The hundredth plunge into his heart that now bore an enormous hole and the red square on the floor grew even brighter. The murderer left the dead body to fall on the floor and dip itself in the pool of its blood as the throng experienced a huge impact when suddenly the floor underneath the two lovers cracked and soon gulped them down into the depth of darkness; into the depths of hell. The mass could only stare in disbelief as the lovers fell down, deeper…deeper…and soon were nowhere to be seen.

…..

The girl was chained up from head to toe; her hands were hanging up, her legs chained down to the floor, her neck was chained and so was her consciousness. The clothes were tattered revealing a lot of skin. Evanense slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but black, nothing but pure darkness. Her head throbbed as her heart felt huge shock as she spotted the word 'mine' carved in red blood on to her once smooth skin.

One on her left and right hand each, one on both of her legs, ne on her neck and as she trailed down her chest, her heart stopped. More like her heart was nowhere to be seen; it was replaced by a huge see through hole. Her heart had disappeared.

Soon she realized what happened. Her lover died before her eyes and hell swallowed them down. The dark creatures of the abyss sold her body parts to the demons whilst she impatiently searched for her lover in the depths of darkness. She found nothing at the end; nothing but….

"My…Such an exquisite soul we have here…" A tainting voice echoed into her ears as she stared at the floor. "Who are you? Don't tell me you want my soul now which was thrown away….My body is already taken so all I have left is my soul…" Evanense quietly whispered. "Oh no, if I want something, I take the whole thing but your heart is missing it seems…And your soul…looks appealing though but rather expensive than the stray demons can afford …" the voice spoke, its feet tapping in the black.

"Heh, so what are you? A royal king or something? I don't care either way… I lost everything and I'll lose myself soon, so leave me alone," Evanense laughed madly as her hair concealed her insane face.

"Why don't we form a contract, little one? We both can have what we need that way…" The voice suggested, its scarlet orbs glaring at the girl merrily. "A contract?" Evanense shot up. "Yes, a contract…between you and me…" a dark hand caressed her cheeks as she shuddered and spoke clearly, "I'll make a contract with you but I want revenge, I want my heart, I want back everything what I had! In return you can have anything you want from me!"

"My, my…Hasty, aren't you? In fact, it's the other way around…." The voice came closer to her ear and instructed, "Say 'make a contract with me, demon'…."

Immediately with fuming wrath and the blindness of taking revenge, Evanense ordered. "MAKE A CONTRACT WITH ME, DEMON!"

The black aura stabbed its hand onto the girl's bare back and then onto its chest, just above the general location of a human heart forming a red square with the demon seal. "For now, you will have my heart until you find yours," the demon whispered and continued, "As for me…. I will have this human form…" The demon straightened his tailcoat as his polished shoes tapped on the ground and pulled the black gloves into his palm…

….

"Young mistress," the demon spoke lightly shaking the girl. "Um…." The unconscious girl slowly opened her eyes only to find two familiar orbs upon her emerald ones. "Edward!" She shot up as she clutched his collar and hugged him instantly. "I take that as my name…" The new butler asserted as he gently picked the girl up and carried her in his arms. "You are Edward right? Edward Macbeth!" Evanense frantically cupped his face as she examined the figure.

Pearly white hair complimented by scarlet and a pale skin; her butler wasn't who she wished him to be. "Your name….What is your name?" Evanense cooled down as she leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Whatever my mistress addresses me as…" Edward stated promptly as he walked down to the horizon where the sun had started to rise from.

"Edward Macbeth…" Evanense whispered slowly, "Your name will be Edward…" Edward smirked and nodded and decided to not to ask the origin of the name. Soon enough the little girl feel asleep into the arms of the white butler.

….

* * *

S4N who barely has wide open eyes: Emotional chap, ne? I know right?

Question for the day:

Do you hate Evanense? Do you like Evanense? Do you love Evanense? Do you wanna hug her? kiss? beat her up?

*collapses again*

Sorry I'll stop writing shit and say 'Gudnite, Namaste' and collapse again. Bang!


End file.
